Entscheidung
by Athelassa
Summary: Was mit einem harmlosen Besuch bei einem alten Freund von Qui-Gon angefangen hat, stellt sich für den Jedi-Meister und seinen Padawan Obi-Wan bald als eine gefährliche Mission heraus. Obi-Wan wird vor eine schwerwiegende Entscheidung gestellt, die ihn..
1. Alte Freunde

Zusammenfassung: Was mit einem harmlosen Besuch bei einem alten Freund von Qui-Gon angefangen hat, stellt sich für den Jedi-Meister und seinen Padawan Obi-Wan bald als eine gefährliche Mission heraus. Obi-Wan wird vor eine schwerwiegende Entscheidung gestellt, die ihn an seinem bisherigen Leben zweifeln lässt...  
  
PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Leider habe ich Star Wars mitsamt seinen genialen Charakteren nicht selbst erfunden, das ganze Star Wars-Universum gehört George Lucas. Ich brauche seine Figuren nur zum Spass und verdiene damit kein Geld.  
  
Anmerkungen: Nur dank der Unterstützung von den Insassinnen des Gin&Tonic- Threads in einem bestimmten Herr der Ringe-Forum bin ich soweit gekommen, ohne ihre dauernden Aufmunterungen und Forderungen hätte ich wohl schon lange aufgegeben. Danke! Das ist meine erste Fan Fiction überhaupt, also seid lieb zu mir. Ich freue mich über jede Post, natürlich auch über Kritik - egal, Hauptsache ich höre eure Meinungen darüber!  
  
=============================================  
Entscheidung  
  
Kapitel Eins  
  
"Du hast dich wacker geschlagen, Padawan", bemerkte Qui-Gon Jinn stolz und legte seinem Schüler eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
Der Jedi-Meister und sein Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi waren gerade in das von der Republik zur Verfügung gestellte Raumschiff eingestiegen und dieses hob auch sogleich von dem Planeten Taran ab, wo sie eine Mission erfolgreich erfüllt hatten.  
  
"Danke, Meister", antwortete Obi-Wan schlicht, aber seine Augen leuchteten bei dem Lob und nur mühsam konnte er ein freudiges Lächeln verbergen.  
  
Natürlich bemerkte sein Meister seine Gefühle trotzdem, aber er sagte nichts, sondern kündigte mit harmloser Stimme an: "Wir werden noch einen kurzen Umweg über Verida, einem Nachbarplaneten, machen. Dort wohnt ein alter Freund von mir, den ich schon eine halbe Ewigkeit lang nicht mehr gesehen habe."  
  
Obi-Wan runzelte die Stirn und blickte neugierig zu seinem Meister hinüber.  
  
"Was denn für ein Freund? Kenne ich ihn?"  
  
Qui-Gon schmunzelte und erklärte: "Vielleicht habe ich ihn ein oder zwei Mal erwähnt. Wir kommen nicht oft hierhin und deshalb muss ich die Gelegenheit nutzen, um ihn zu besuchen, ich habe es ihm vor langer Zeit versprochen. Aber ich will dir jetzt nicht alles erklären, warte einfach ab."  
  
Verschmitzt lächelnd fügte er dann noch hinzu: "Das ist eine gute Lektion für dich, Geduld war noch nie deine Stärke!"  
  
Mit einem gespielt beleidigten Blick zog sich Obi-Wan in den hinteren Teil des Raumschiffes zurück, wo sich die Ruheräume befanden. Er war müde, obwohl er das vor Qui-Gon nie zugegeben hätte. Die letzten paar Tage waren anstrengend gewesen und sie waren kaum zu Schlaf gekommen.  
  
Der junge Jedi machte es sich auf seinem Bett gemütlich und döste ein.  
  
============================================  
  
"Aufwachen, du Schlafmütze, wir sind da!"  
  
Qui-Gon beobachtete amüsiert wie sein Schüler erschrocken auffuhr. Obi-Wan war sofort auf den Beinen, konnte aber ein Gähnen nicht unterdrücken.  
  
"Entschuldigt, Meister, ich war gerade tief in die Meditation versunken", erwiderte Obi-Wan grinsend.  
  
"Spar dir deine Ausreden, wir werden jeden Augenblick auf Verida landen."  
  
Obi-Wan schaute aus dem Fenster und hielt überrascht die Luft an. Die Schönheit dieses Planeten raubte ihm den Atem. Mit seiner üppigen Vegetation, den vielen Flüssen und Gewässern, seinen sanft bewaldeten Hügeln und mit seinen weiten, fruchtbaren Ebenen erschien ihm Verida wie ein Paradies. Kein Vergleich zu dem völlig übervölkerten Coruscant.  
  
Obi-Wan liess seinen Blick über die kleinen Städte schweifen. Sie schienen alle aus kleinen, idyllischen Häusern mit grossen gepflegten Gärten zu bestehen.  
  
Selbst die Hauptstadt, Triuno, bestand fast ausnahmslos aus diesen schmucken Häuschen, obwohl man schon hie und da die ersten Anzeichen einer wachsenden Grossstadt erkennen konnte. Von weitem sah man einige grosse Bürogebäude und Wolkenkratzer, aber sie waren bis jetzt noch weit in der Unterzahl.  
  
Eines konnte man aber ganz klar erkennen: Diesem Planten ging es sehr gut.  
  
Lächelnd betrachtete Qui-Gon seinen Padawan von der Seite.  
  
"Du kannst deinen Mund jetzt wieder schliessen, Obi-Wan."  
  
"Meister, dieser Planet ist wunderschön! Ich habe selten... Ich habe noch nie etwas Ähnliches gesehen!"  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich und beim Aussteigen sagte Qui-Gon zu Obi-Wan: "Wir sind bloss wegen eines Besuches hier. Dies ist keine Mission und wir werden uns nicht in ihre Angelegenheiten einmischen. Und bedenke bitte, Padawan, dass Verida nicht zur Republik gehört, also verhalte dich freundlich. Wir wollen ihnen keinen Grund zur Klage geben."  
  
Der jüngere Jedi nickte und sah sich um.  
  
Die frische Luft tief einatmend betrachtete er die üppige Pracht dieses Planeten, dieses Mal von nahem. Das Klima war angenehm warm und die Sonne schien freundlich.  
  
"Wohnt Euer Freund in Triuno?"  
  
"Ja, er hat in der Nähe des Zentrums ein Haus gekauft. Es ist nicht sehr weit von hier."  
  
Sie machten sich auf den Weg und Obi-Wan konnte seine Ungeduld kaum mehr zügeln.  
  
Hatte sein Meister etwa Geheimnisse vor ihm? Spannte er ihn absichtlich so auf die Folter?  
  
Anscheinend schon, denn Qui-Gon lächelte noch immer in sich hinein und sprühte richtig vor guter Laune. Ab und zu warf er seinem Padawan einen belustigten Blick zu, was diesen aber nur noch mehr ärgerte.  
  
Schliesslich standen sie vor einem kleinen Häuschen mit einer weissen Fassade und mit vielen blühenden Blumen im Garten.  
  
Der Jedi-Meister ging voraus, aber noch bevor er die Türe erreicht hatte, ging sie auf und ein grosser Mann in Qui-Gons Alter trat heraus. Hinter ihm stand ein Junge von etwa zehn Jahren.  
  
Sofort eilte der ältere Jedi voraus und die zwei Männer umarmten sich.  
  
"Qui-Gon! Es tut so gut, dich wiederzusehen!"  
  
"Ja, mein Freund, es hat lange gedauert, aber ich bin doch noch gekommen. Wie versprochen."  
  
Der Jedi-Meister löste sich aus der Umarmung und hielt sein Gegenüber an den Schultern fest. Dann betrachtete er eingehend das Gesicht des anderen Mannes.  
  
"Du hast dich kaum verändert!"  
  
Der Angesprochene grinste nur breit. Qui-Gon trat schliesslich einen Schritt zurück und drehte sich zu seinem Schüler um.  
  
"Das hier ist mein Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi."  
  
Obi-Wan verbeugte sich.  
  
Der Mann war ihm auf Anhieb sympathisch. Als dieser ihn nun anlächelte, konnte der junge Jedi kleine Grübchen auf seinen Wangen entdecken und seine dunklen Augen strahlten gütig und weise.  
  
'Wie ein Jedi...', schoss es Obi-Wan durch den Kopf. Er konnte die Macht um den grossen Mann herum deutlich spüren.  
  
Der Mann ging zu dem Jungen zurück, legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
"Das hier ist mein Sohn Cerry. Meine Frau und mein jüngerer Sohn sollten jeden Augenblick da sein. Tretet doch ein!"  
  
Dann drehte er sich noch mal zu Obi-Wan um.  
  
"Und falls Qui-Gon vergessen haben sollte, mich vorzustellen: Mein Name ist Keraf Horelin."  
  
Obi-Wan glaubte, den Namen schon mehrmals aus Qui-Gons Mund gehört zu haben, aber er konnte sich an nichts Genaues erinnern.  
  
Sie folgten Keraf ins Haus. Drinnen sah es genau so aus, wie man es von aussen vermuten konnte: sauber, gepflegt und schick.  
  
Sie setzten sich auf das Sofa und als niemand etwas sagte, konnte sich Obi- Wan einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten.  
  
"Woher kennt ihr euch eigentlich? Ich habe den Namen Keraf schon mal gehört, aber Meister Qui-Gon hielt es bis jetzt noch nicht für nötig, mich aufzuklären."  
  
Er sah seinen Meister anklagend an.  
  
"Dein Meister und ich kennen uns schon sehr lange. Wir lernten uns kennen, als wir beide noch Padawane waren... Unsere Meister waren gute Freunde und wir gingen oft zusammen auf Missionen."  
  
Ungläubig starrte Obi-Wan von Keraf zu seinem Meister und dann wieder zurück.  
  
'Also hat mich mein Gefühl nicht getäuscht, er ist oder war ein Jedi. Weshalb wohnt er dann hier mit seiner FRAU? Und weshalb konnte er einfach so austreten?'  
  
Obi-Wan war verwirrt und wollte bereits nachfragen, doch da übernahm Qui- Gon das Wort.  
  
"Als wir etwa in deinem Alter waren, Obi-Wan, trainierten wir oft zusammen und unternahmen auch sonst viel gemeinsam, wenn wir nicht gerade bei unseren Meister waren."  
  
Der Jedi-Meister drehte sich zu seinem Freund um und der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht wurde ernst.  
  
"Neben meinem Meister warst du damals die wichtigste Person in meinem Leben. Wir haben sogar zusammen auf die abschliessenden Prüfungen hin gearbeitet..."  
  
Qui-Gon sah Keraf bei diesen Worten etwas traurig an. Dieser sagte leise: "Ja, wir haben viel zusammen erlebt."  
  
Kerafs Blick schweifte in die Ferne als er fortfuhr.  
  
"Und dann kurz vor der Prüfung, als ich mit meinem Meister hier auf Verida eine Mission zu erfüllen hatte, änderte sich alles. Ich lernte Carrea kennen, meine Ehefrau. Sie war in Not, ich half ihr und wir verliebten uns ineinander. Danach schien mir alles sinnlos, mein Meister, der Jedi-Tempel, die Übungen, die Missionen, die Jedi-Grundsätze. Mein damaliger Meister merkte natürlich, dass mit mir etwas nicht stimmte und er sagte mir, dass ich mich entscheiden sollte. Noch war ich ja kein Jedi-Ritter und ich hatte trotz meiner langen Ausbildung noch die Möglichkeit, auszusteigen. Carrea und ich redeten zusammen und wir kamen zu dem Schluss, dass wir trotz unserer Liebe nicht alles aufgeben wollten. Ich ging mit meinem Meister zurück nach Coruscant und sie blieb hier auf Verida."  
  
Keraf machte eine kurze Pause und seufzte tief.  
  
"Aber ich konnte Carrea nicht vergessen. Sie war immer bei mir, immer dachte ich an sie. Schliesslich rückten die Prüfungen näher, doch in der Nacht davor habe ich von ihr geträumt. Ich konnte und wollte kein Jedi- Ritter mehr werden, alles was ich wollte war sie. Ich ging zu meinem Meister und sagte ihm das. Alle waren enttäuscht von mir, der Jedi-Rat, mein Meister...", Keraf blickte Qui-Gon schmerzlich an und fügte leise hinzu: "Und auch du."  
  
Der Jedi-Meister wich dem Blick aus.  
  
Nach einer Pause fuhr Keraf fort: "Aber bis jetzt habe ich meinen Entschluss nie bereut. Ich habe mir hier meine eigene kleine Welt aufgebaut, ausserhalb der Republik. Ich besitze mein eigenes Geschäft und uns geht es sehr gut. Obwohl", sagte Keraf und sah Qui-Gon dabei spitzbübisch an, "ich muss sagen, an manchen Tagen vermisse ich die Lichtschwert-Duelle mit dir. Du hast dich wegen jeder Niederlage immer so schön aufgeregt!"  
  
Der Jedi-Meister sog empört die Luft ein.  
  
"He, das stimmt gar nicht! Und ausserdem war ich schon immer besser im Umgang mit dem Lichtschwert als du!"  
  
Der junge Jedi schaute seinen Meister erstaunt und sogar etwas verblüfft an, so ausgelassen kannte er ihn gar nicht. Der Qui-Gon, den er kannte, war immer ernst, weise und gerecht.  
  
Jedenfalls empfand Obi-Wan den Wandel nicht als unangenehm und er merkte, wie sich ein Grinsen auf seine Lippen stahl.  
  
Doch ihn beschäftigte noch etwas anderes. Er dachte über das nach, was Keraf gesagt hatte.  
  
'Er hat die Liebe vor alles andere gestellt.'  
  
Obi-Wan hatte Mühe mit dieser Vorstellung. Das Leben eines Jedi war hart, aber trotzdem konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, etwas anderes zu sein. Seit er denken konnte, war dies sein grösster Traum gewesen und etwas anderes kam für ihn gar nicht in Frage. Und dann sollte plötzlich eine Frau erscheinen und dieser Traum und all sein Denken sollte sich verändern?  
  
Nein, das konnte er sich nicht vorstellen und er konnte auch Kerafs Entscheidung nicht verstehen.  
  
Natürlich hatte es in Obi-Wans Leben bereits Mädchen gegeben, die ihm gefallen hatten und er war auch schon eine kurze Zeit mit einer zusammen gewesen. Aber das war nur eine kleine Verliebtheit gewesen und schnell war beiden klar gewesen, dass dies für sie beide nicht der richtige Weg war. Sie war auch ein Padawan im Tempel gewesen und sie hatten sich in aller Freundschaft getrennt.  
  
Als sich Obi-Wan gerade wieder auf die Gespräche der zwei Männer konzentrieren wollte, ging die Tür auf und eine schlanke, hübsche Frau mit rötlichen Haaren und ein etwa siebenjähriger Junge kamen herein.  
  
Neugierig musterte die Frau den Besuch.  
  
Keraf stand auf und stellte die zwei Jedi seiner Frau Carrea und seinem Sohn Sinin vor.  
  
"Ihr seid Qui-Gon Jinn? Mein Mann hat immer viel von euch erzählt...natürlich nur Gutes", versicherte sie verschmitzt lächelnd.  
  
Keraf und Carrea luden die zwei Jedi zum Abendessen ein und konnten sie auch noch überreden, über die Nacht zu bleiben.  
  
Zuerst hatte Qui-Gon höflich abgelehnt, hatte dann aber dankend angenommen. Auch Obi-Wan war froh darüber. Eine Nacht in dem gemütlichen Haus und in den bequem aussehenden Betten der Familie Horelin zu verbringen sagte ihm wesentlich mehr zu als eine Nacht in dem sterilen Raumschiff auf harten Betten.  
  
Noch lange sprachen sie an diesem Abend über alte Zeiten und es war schon sehr spät, als sich die zwei Jedi in das Gästezimmer zurückzogen.  
  
Als sie beide in ihren Betten lagen und das Licht schon aus war, sagte Obi- Wan plötzlich in die Dunkelheit hinein: "Keraf ist ein wundervoller Mensch, die Macht umgibt ihn spürbar und er wäre sicher ein grosser Jedi geworden..."  
  
"Manchmal hat das Schicksal andere Wege vorgesehen. Du kannst ihn nicht verstehen, habe ich Recht? Du kannst nicht verstehen, weshalb er scheinbar alles aufgegeben hat."  
  
Sein Meister hatte Obi-Wans Verunsicherung bemerkt und richtig gedeutet.  
  
"Nein, Meister, ich kann ihn nicht verstehen. Es gefällt mir hier sehr, seine Frau und seine Söhne sind nett, aber ich hätte dafür nie alles aufgegeben, worauf ich jahrelang daraufhin gearbeitet habe."  
  
"Es beruhigt mich das zu hören, Padawan. Ich hoffe es für dich, dass es immer so bleiben mag und dass du deine Entscheidung, ein Jedi-Ritter zu werden, nie in Frage stellen oder bereuen wirst. Ich hoffe es für dich, aber ich kann es dir leider nicht versichern."  
  
Es überraschte Obi-Wan, in der Stimme seines Meisters so etwas wie Wehmut zu hören.  
  
"Es ist schon spät, Padawan, du solltest nun schlafen. Gute Nacht!"  
  
Obi-Wan war etwas verwirrt, dass Qui-Gon das Thema so abrupt beendet hatte und ihm wurde klar, dass sein Meister nicht mehr darüber sprechen wollte. Es klang fast so, als spräche Qui-Gon aus eigenen Erfahrungen und Erinnerungen...  
  
Der junge Jedi war aber in diesem Moment zu müde, um sich weitere Gedanken über das Verhalten seines Meisters zu machen. Das würde warten können.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange bis Obi-Wan eingeschlafen war. 


	2. Aufgehalten!

****

@ YvannePalpatine: Danke für dein Review! Ich habe mich darüber gefreut und ich kann dir versichern, dass ich weiterschreiben werde. Ich bin schon fast am Ende angekommen und ich muss die Story eigentlich nur noch posten! ;-))) Aber das mache ich erst, wenn ich regelmässig Reviews kriege! *harharhar* 

========================================

Kapitel Zwei --- **Aufgehalten!**

Am nächsten Morgen waren die Jedi schon wieder früh auf den Beinen. Sie verbrachten den Tag noch bei der Familie Horelin, aber als es langsam dunkel wurde, nahte der Abschied. Die Jedi wurden auf Coruscant erwartet, wo sie einen Missionsbericht abzugeben hatten.

"Es fällt mir schwer dich gehen zu lassen, Qui-Gon, jetzt wo ich dich endlich wieder einmal gesehen habe. Aber ich hoffe auf ein baldiges Wiedersehen."

Keraf wandte sich zu Obi-Wan um und seine Augen begegneten denen des jungen Jedi. 

"Und dir wünsche ich alles Gute für die Zukunft. Du wirst einen guten Jedi-Ritter abgeben, das spüre ich. Vielleicht wirst du eines Tages meine Entscheidung verstehen, so unbegreiflich sie dir jetzt auch vorkommen mag."

Obi-Wans Augen weiteten sich überrascht, denn er hatte durchaus nicht die Ansicht gehabt, seine Meinung so deutlich durchscheinen zu lassen. Aber ein einziger Blick in Kerafs freundlich Augen machten ihm klar, dass dieser ihn nicht verurteilte, sondern einfach nur um Verständnis bat.

Sie bedankten sich noch einmal für alles und danach machten sich Meister und Padawan auf den Weg zum Raumhafen. Mittlerweile war es ganz dunkel geworden und die feine Sichel des Neumondes wurde am Himmel sichtbar. 

Unterwegs kamen sie an den ärmeren Viertel vorbei, die es trotz des Reichtums auf Triuno gab. Die Strassen waren schmutzig und die Leute lebten auf engem Raum zusammen.

Plötzlich vernahmen die Jedi Stimmen und danach einen unterdrückten Schrei. Obi-Wan verspannte sich augenblicklich und er spürte, dass auch sein Meister auf der Hut war.

Der junge Jedi blickte Qui-Gon an und teilte ihm über ihr gemeinsames Band seine Frage mit.

//Was sollen wir tun?//

//Wir werden nachsehen. Aber du verhältst dich ruhig, wir sind hier ausserhalb der Republik und wir müssen vorsichtig sein. Vielleicht handelt es sich nur um eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit und dann sollten wir uns besser nicht einmischen.//

Der junge Jedi fühlte noch mehr als nur Anspannung. Irgendetwas war hier stark in der Verbindung mit der Macht, er konnte deutlich Wellen des Zorns spüren, die ihm entgegenrollten.

Der Jedi-Meister ging voran und sein Schüler folgte ihm. Beide bewegten sich vorsichtig, sie waren jederzeit bereit, das Lichtschwert zu ziehen.

Nach einer Strassenecke bogen sie ab und gelangten in einen Hinterhof. Sogleich erblickten sie etliche, dunkelgekleidete Männer, die sich um eine Gestalt scharten. Obi-Wan runzelte die Stirn und er konnte den Umriss eines Menschen zu Füssen der Dunkelgekleideten ausmachen.

Die Jedi blieben nicht unbemerkt und sofort drehten sich einige der Männer zu ihnen um.

Obi-Wan wurde es beinahe schwindelig von der dunklen, unkontrollierten Welle der Macht, die ihm entgegen schlug. Nervös spielte er mit dem Griff seines Lichtschwertes unter seinem Umhang.

Qui-Gon zuckte leicht zusammen, merkte aber auch, wie sich sein Schüler noch mehr verspannte und beruhigte ihn mit Hilfe der Macht ein wenig.

Dann trat der Jedi-Meister einen Schritt vor.

"Wir möchten euch nicht belästigen, aber wir haben einen Schrei gehört und uns gefragt, ob hier alles in Ordnung ist."

"Das geht dich nichts an, Fremder. Das ist unsere Sache und wenn du uns nicht belästigen willst, dann verschwinde von hier!"

Der Mann, der gesprochen hatte, war gross und sein Gesicht wurde von einer Kapuze bedeckt. Offensichtlich war er der Anführer. Seine Stimme war gefährlich ruhig und schneidend.

"Was ist mit dem Mann dort am Boden? Ist er auch der Meinung, dass es uns nichts angeht?"

Qui-Gon wies auf die am Boden zusammengekauerte Gestalt, die bei seinen Worten den Kopf hob und man das bleiche Gesicht eines jungen Mannes erkennen konnte.

Obi-Wan fühlte die Angst und den Schmerz des jungen Mannes. Sofort stieg Wut in ihm hoch. Fest umklammerte er sein Lichtschwert und war bereit für den Angriff.

Da legte sich ihm eine vertraute Hand auf seine Schulter und er beruhigte sich wieder ein bisschen.

//Handle nicht unüberlegt und handle nie im Zorn.//

Die Männer bildeten langsam einen Kreis um sie und versperrten ihnen so den Rückweg.

"Ihr habt eure Chance verspielt."

Der Anführer zog einen Blaster und zielte auf die Jedi. Die anderen folgten seinem Beispiel.

Bevor jedoch der erste Schuss fiel, hatten die Jedi ihre Schwerter gezogen und standen Rücken an Rücken in Verteidigungsposition. Das helle Aufleuchten der Klingen spiegelte sich in den Augen der Gegner wieder und einen Moment lang konnte man nichts ausser dem Summen der Lichtschwerter hören.

"Schiesst!!!"

Der Anführer schrie und feuerte auf Qui-Gon, der aber den Schuss locker mit der Klinge abblockte. Die anderen erwachten aus ihrer Erstarrung und ein Schauer von Blasterschüssen prasselte auf die Jedi nieder.

Obi-Wan spürte das vertraute Gewicht des Lichtschwertes in seiner Hand und die Macht durchflutete ihn. Mühelos und elegant lenkte er die Schüsse ab. Noch war dies kein Problem, aber wer weiss, ob nicht irgendwann Verstärkung eintraf oder sie zusammen einen Angriff wagten? Und ausserdem mussten sie irgendwie zu dem jungen Mann vordringen, er würde ihre Hilfe brauchen.

So plötzlich wie der Angriff begonnen hatte, hörte er auch wieder auf. Wieder herrschte diese unheimliche Stille.

Unbewegt standen die Jedi in der Mitte und warteten ab, angespannt bis in den letzten Muskel.

Urplötzlich fühlte Obi-Wan eine Warnung durch die Macht und er stiess sich augenblicklich vom Boden ab und sprang nach vorne, um sich dann geschickt über die Schulter abzurollen. Sofort war er wieder auf den Beinen und drehte sich nach dem neuen Gegner um.

Diese Vorwarnung und seine schnelle Reaktion hatten dem jungen Jedi das Leben gerettet.

Er schloss kurz die Augen und stellte erleichtert fest, dass auch sein Meister rechtzeitig hatte reagieren können und unverletzt war. Aber sie waren nun getrennt und so ein einfacheres Ziel. 

Obi-Wan öffnete die Augen sogleich wieder und schaute auf seinen neuen Gegner.

Sein Gegenüber hatte sich von der Überraschung erholt. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass seine schon sicher geglaubten Opfer doch noch entwischen könnten.

Nach dem Angriff von oben, oder besser gesagt vom ersten Stock eines Balkons, stand er nun wieder auf und hob sein gelblich schimmerndes Schwert.

Obi-Wan betrachtete den bulligen Mann mit dem Schwert, das ähnlich gebaut war wie sein eigenes Lichtschwert . Er war gleich gekleidet wie die anderen Männer und schien entschlossen, bis zum Ende zu kämpfen. Offenbar war er als die befürchtete Verstärkung eingetroffen, nachdem die Dunkelgekleideten gemerkt hatten, dass ihre Blaster nicht viel nützten. 

Dieser hier war zwar der Einzige mit einem Lichtschwert, aber der junge Jedi spürte auch, dass er der Gefährlichste von allen war. Diese Erkenntnis und die Tatsache, dass diese Männer mit der Dunklen Seite der Macht vertraut waren, liessen ihn unangenehm erschaudern. 

Deutlich spürte Obi-Wan die Macht, die auch von den anderen Männern ausging. Aber er konnte auch fühlen, dass sie längst nicht so gut geschult waren wie ein Jedi und dass sie die Macht nicht immer unter Kontrolle hatten. Trotzdem waren sie gefährliche Gegner.

Der Angriff kam schnell und sicher geführt und Obi-Wan konnte nur noch im letzten Moment unter dem Schlag hindurch tauchen. Beim Hochkommen parierte er bereits einen weiteren Schlag. Er riskierte seinerseits einen Hieb, aber sein Gegner wehrte ihn mühelos ab. 

Während Obi-Wan noch mit dem Schwertkämpfer rang, konzentrierte sich der Rest der Männer auf Qui-Gon, der alle Hände voll mit dem Abwehren von Blasterschüssen zu tun hatte. Der Jedi-Meister war an die Wand gedrängt worden und blockte sicher, wenn auch mittlerweile schwer atmend die Schüsse ab. Es war klar, dass Obi-Wans Gegner der gefährlichste war, aber Qui-Gon musste es mit dem ganzen Rest aufnehmen.

Obi-Wan hatte keine Zeit um sich Sorgen um seinen Meister zu machen, sein Gegner bedrängte ihn stark. Auf einmal stiess er auf etwas Weiches hinter sich am Boden und er stolperte darüber. Noch im Fallen bemerkte er den jungen Mann, welcher sich noch immer nicht von der Stelle gerührt hatte. Insgeheim verfluchte er sich selbst für seine Unachtsamkeit, denn im Tempel wurden genau solche Situationen mit Hindernissen trainiert und dies war ein Anfängerfehler gewesen.

Obi-Wan verlor sein Lichtschwert beim Aufprall und er lag hilflos am Boden.

Boshaft grinsend kam sein Gegner auf ihn zu und die Spitze seines Schwertes zeigte auf Obi-Wans Hals.

"Du hast recht tapfer gekämpft, Junge, aber nun ist leider Schluss. Ihr hättet euch besser nicht mit uns angelegt. Ihr wärt besser weitergegangen und hättet den Kopf weggedreht, so wie es alle anderen Menschen auch tun."

Obi-Wan hoffte, dass sein Meister ihm vielleicht zu Hilfe kommen würde, aber der kämpfte noch immer um sein Leben und war zu weit weg.

"Fang!!!"

Die Stimme des jungen Mannes gellte durch den Hof und ehe er sich versah, hatte Obi-Wan seine Waffe in der Hand. Noch in der fliessenden Bewegung des seitwärts geführten Hiebes aktivierte Obi-Wan das Lichtschwert. Ein scheußliches, zischendes Geräusch erklang und der Kopf seines Gegners landete in einer dunklen Ecke. Der leblose Körper des bulligen Mannes sackte zusammen und begrub Obi-Wan unter sich.

Geistesgegenwärtig sprang der junge Mann auf und half dem Jedi, sich zu befreien. Der junge Jedi bedauerte einen Moment lang, dass er den Mann hatte töten müssen. Den Gegner zu töten durfte nie die Absicht in einem Kampf sein.

"Wir müssen hier entlang, ich weiss einen Fluchtweg!"

Der junge Mann zog Obi-Wan am Ärmel hinter sich her. Der aber riss sich los und blieb stehen.

"Ich muss meinem Meister helfen, er ist noch immer in Gefahr!"

Doch als sich Obi-Wan nach Qui-Gon umdrehte, sah er, wie sich sein Meister gerade den Weg mit Machtstössen und Schwerthieben frei machte.

//Bring dich in Sicherheit, Padawan, und kümmere dich um den jungen Mann. Ich versuche zu Keraf zurück zu gelangen. Wir nehmen später wieder Kontakt auf. Möge die Macht mit dir sein!//

Nur noch einen kurzen Moment zögerte Obi-Wan und sah seinem Meister nach, wie er um die Ecke verschwand, verfolgt von fünf Männern. 

"Möge die Macht auch mit euch sein, Meister", murmelte Obi-Wan leise und folgte dann seinem ungeduldig wartenden Helfer. 

Keinen Moment zu früh, denn ihr Verschwinden blieb nicht unbemerkt, sofort hatten die restlichen Leute die Verfolgung aufgenommen.

Sein Führer ging voraus und lief durch einen schmalen Durchgang zwischen zwei Häusern. Obi-Wan folgte ihm. Alle paar Sekunden drehte er sich zu seinen Verfolgern um.

"Lauf schneller, sie kommen näher!"

Der junge Mann bemühte sich schneller zu laufen, aber trotzdem holten die anderen rasch auf. Sie waren noch ausgeruht, während der Jedi und sein Gefährte bereits erschöpft waren vom Kampf.

Obi-Wan blieb plötzlich stehen, drehte sich um. Er sammelte die Macht um sich herum und hob seine Hand. Die zwei Männer, die ihnen am nächsten gewesen waren, wurden an die Wand geschleudert und sanken bewusstlos zu Boden. Obi-Wan lief dem jungen Mann nach, der nichts von seiner Aktion mitbekommen hatte.

Sie schlängelten sich schnell durch die engen Gassen und endlich waren sie aus dem Slumquartier draussen. 

Die Neumondnacht war sehr dunkel, aber wegen der Strassenlaternen konnte Obi-Wan zum ersten Mal das Gesicht seines Helfers richtig erkennen. Er hatte dunkle Haare und dunkle Augen und er schien nicht älter als 24 Jahre alt zu sein. Im Moment zeigte sein Gesichtsausdruck Erschöpfung, aber auch tiefe Dankbarkeit.

"Komm, wir sollten weiter. Ich kenne die Stadt ziemlich gut, da vorne gibt es einen Flugtaxi-Hangar, von dort aus kommen wir weiter."

Sie gingen weiter, doch plötzlich standen auch die dunklen Gestalten auf der Strasse.

"Nehmt sie fest oder tötet sie, aber lasst sie ja nicht entkommen!"

Die beiden Verfolgten liefen die letzten paar Meter und sprangen dann in ein freies Taxi.

"Fahren sie! Schnell!"

Beide rangen um Atem, stellten aber nach etlichen Blicken in den Rückspiegel beruhigt fest, dass die Männer die Verfolgung aufgegeben hatten.

Obi-Wan gefiel die Richtung gar nicht, er dachte an Qui-Gon und daran, dass er seinen Meister im Stich gelassen hatte. Augenblicklich tastete er nach dem Comlink um Kontakt mit Qui-Gon aufzunehmen. Doch der Comlink war arg beschädigt und funktionierte nicht. Das musste wohl während seinem Kampf passiert sein. Niedergeschlagen liess er das Gerät wieder in der Tasche verschwinden.

Danach wandte er sich an den jungen Mann.

"Wir müssen umkehren, mein Meister ist noch in der Stadt und somit in Gefahr!"

"Wir können nicht umkehren, es ist im Moment tatsächlich zu gefährlich. Dein Meister wird es schon schaffen."

Obi-Wan fühlte durch das Band, dass es Qui-Gon gut ging, obwohl die Entfernung bereits zu gross war, um Genaueres zu sagen, und dass er in Sicherheit war. Aber was war, wenn diese Männer ihn finden würden?

Als Obi-Wan schwieg, fügte der junge Mann noch hinzu: "Mein Name ist übrigens Lorino. Ich danke dir für deine Hilfe, ohne euch beide wäre ich jetzt tot." 

Das dankbare Lächeln verschwand aber augenblicklich und seine Miene verdüsterte sich.

"Aber nun suchen sie auch nach euch und sie sind sehr mächtig und gefährlich."

Auch Obi-Wan nannte seinen Namen. Er hätte gerne mehr über diese Männer erfahren, aber der Kampf hatte ihn viel Kraft gekostet und so verschob er es auf später. Erst jetzt wo er in Sicherheit war, fiel die Anspannung ein wenig von ihm und er dachte über das Geschehene nach.

Warum hatten sie die Gegner nicht besiegen können? Sie hatten schon gegen eine grössere Anzahl von Männern gekämpft. Aber diese hier waren einfach zu stark gewesen, ihnen war nichts mehr anderes übrig geblieben als zu fliehen. 

Fliehen. 

Dieses Wort brachte Obi-Wan unmittelbar mit Versagen in Verbindung. Der Jedi vergrub seinen Kopf in den Händen. Sie hatten versagt. _Er_ hatte versagt.

Da hörte er plötzlich Lorinos tröstende Stimme.

"Ihr habt tapfer gekämpft. Ich habe noch nie etwas Ähnliches gesehen. Doch gegen sie habt ihr keine Chance. Ihr kennt sie nicht und ihr kennt ihre Methoden nicht. Wir fliegen jetzt zu meinem Elternhaus, es ist nicht mehr weit. Wir werden morgen schauen wie es weitergeht."

Auch Lorinos Stimme klang müde und Obi-Wan sah in seinen Augen den unterdrückten Schmerz. Der Jedi machte sich Vorwürfe, dass er sich nicht schon früher um die Verletzung gekümmert hatte.

"Du bist verwundet. Ich möchte mir deine Verletzung ansehen, sonst verblutest du noch", sagte Obi-Wan und schaute besorgt auf Lorinos Gewand, an dessen Seite sich ein dunkler Fleck rasch ausbreitete.

Zuerst zögerte der junge Mann, aber dann hob er den zerschlissenen Umhang ein wenig und eine tiefe und heftig blutende Wunde kam zum Vorschein.

Der Taxifahrer warf einen verärgerten Blick über die Schulter, sagte aber nichts. Ihm passte es überhaupt nicht, dass sein Taxi schmutzig wurde.

Der Jedi riss Streifen von seinem Umhang und säuberte und verband die Wunde so gut es ging. Die Behandlung von Verletzungen gehörte auch zu der Ausbildung eines Padawans.

"Das sollte reichen bis wir bei dir zu Hause sind."

"Ich danke dir", brachte Lorino mühsam und mit noch bleicherem Gesicht heraus. Trotz der Notwendigkeit der Behandlung der Wunde, hatte er all seine Kraft dafür gebraucht, keinen Ton von sich zu geben. Mit schwacher Stimme beschrieb er dem Fahrer den Weg und kurze Zeit später landeten sie in einer kleinen Stadt.

Der Jedi getraute es sich nicht, bis ganz zu dem Haus hinzufliegen, denn er hatte keine Ahnung, was ihn noch alles auf diesem Planeten erwarten würde. Deshalb liess er den Taxifahrer etwas früher landen. 

Obi-Wan stieg aus und stützte Lorino auf der linken Seite. Es war nicht mehr allzu weit. Als der Verletzte auf ein Haus wies, ging Obi-Wan heran und öffnete die Tür. 

Lorino sank in seinen Armen zusammen und so trug ihn Obi-Wan durch das Haus und legte ihn auf ein Sofa. Einen Moment lang stand der Jedi bloss da und schöpfte Atem. Dann spürte er auf einmal einen Blick auf sich ruhen und er drehte sich um.

"Könnte ich bitte erfahren, was Sie in einem fremden Haus zu suchen haben?"

Eine junge Frau stand vor ihm. Da Obi-Wan direkt vor Lorino stand, konnte sie den jungen Mann nicht erkennen, der bewusstlos auf dem Sofa lag.

Die Frau hatte langes, leicht gewelltes braunes Haar und sanfte dunkle Augen. Ihr Gesicht zeigte einen erstaunten, aber nicht ängstlichen Ausdruck.

Obi-Wan geriet durch ihren Anblick völlig aus der Ruhe und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er kämpfte um Worte, konnte aber nur immer wieder ihr schönes und ebenmässiges Gesicht mustern. Ob sie wohl Lorinos Freundin war?

"Ich... ähmmm ... dieser junge Mann hier hat angedeutet, dass hier seine... ähmm... Verwandten wohnen. Ich habe ihn auf der Strasse gefunden... in Triuno. Er ist verletzt und braucht Hilfe."

Der Jedi machte einen Schritt zur Seite, so dass sie Lorino sehen konnte.

"Lorino! Oh nein! Was ist passiert?"

Eilig lief sie zu ihm hin und kniete sich vor ihm auf den Boden. Sie strich ihm mit einer Hand über die Wange während sie mit der anderen Hand seinen Puls fühlte. Dann zog sie seinen Umhang beiseite und besah sich die Wunde.

"Haben Sie ihm diesen Verband angelegt? Er liegt genau richtig. Offensichtlich verdankt ihnen mein Bruder sein Leben."

Erstaunt sah Obi-Wan auf. Natürlich, jetzt wo er es wusste fiel ihm die Ähnlichkeit auch auf. Die gleichen dunklen Augen, dasselbe Kinn und die gleichen wohlgeformten Lippen.

"Ja, ich habe ihn verbunden, er war wohl in eine Strassenschlägerei verwickelt."

Obi-Wan glaubte dies zwar selbst nicht, da diese Männer einfach zu professionell vorgegangen waren und Lorino nun wirklich nicht der Typ für solche Sachen zu sein schien, aber der Jedi hatte einfach das Gefühl, irgendetwas sagen zu müssen. Er fühlte sich befangen in ihrer Anwesenheit, aber irgendwie tat ihre Nähe trotzdem gut. Er wollte noch etwas hinzufügen, aber da öffnete Lorino die Augen.

"Kerina! Es... tut mir leid. Ich hätte vorsichtiger sein sollen. Sie haben... sie haben mich geschnappt, nur dank Obi-Wans Hilfe konnten... wir entkommen und..."

"Psst! Rede jetzt nicht so viel und ruhe dich aus", sagte Kerina leise und ohne jeglichen Vorwurf. "Wenn es dir etwas besser geht, reden wir noch einmal darüber."

Ihr Bruder entspannte sich und schlief schliesslich ein.

Obi-Wan setzte sich unsicher in einen der Sessel. Um was ging es hier eigentlich und warum schienen alle ausser ihm Bescheid zu wissen? Er versuchte die einzelnen Puzzle-Teilchen zusammenzusetzen, aber die Müdigkeit und die Erschöpfung legten sich wie ein Schleier über sein Denken. Im Raum drinnen war es gemütlich warm und der Sessel war bequem. Zum ersten Mal fühlte er sich wieder sicher und die Anspannung fiel von ihm. Er wehrte sich gegen den Schlaf, aber die Anstrengungen forderten ihren Preis. Schliesslich fielen ihm die Augen zu.

Kerina ging ins Badezimmer um Desinfektionsmittel, warmes Wasser, einen sauberen Lappen und einige Medikamente zu holen und als sie zurückkam, war der Fremde, den ihr Bruder Obi-Wan genannt hatte, im Sessel eingeschlafen. Seine vorhin so strengen und konzentrierten Gesichtszüge hatten sich entspannt und nun sah sie, dass er viel jünger war, als sie zuerst gedacht hatte. 

Er war sehr merkwürdig gekleidet. In diesem weiten Umhang und mit dem komischen Zöpfchen kam er ihr ein wenig fremdartig und exotisch vor. Dennoch hatte sie sich in seiner Gegenwart wohl gefühlt, er strahlte so viel Ruhe und Stärke aus.

Als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie mitten auf dem Flur stand und einen wildfremden schlafenden Mann anstarrte, musste sie unwillkürlich lächeln.

Dann sagte sie leise zu sich selber: "Kümmere dich lieber um deinen Bruder anstatt unbekannten Menschen beim Schlafen zuzuschauen!" 

Sie gab sich selber einen Ruck, löste ihren Blick von Obi-Wans friedlichem Gesicht und versorgte ihren Bruder. Dank ihrer Ausbildung als Heilerin hatte sie täglich mit solchen Wunden zu tun.

Sollte sie vielleicht ihre Mutter informieren? Sie würde morgen sowieso zurückkehren. 

Kerina entschied sich dagegen, schliesslich war die Verletzung ihres Bruders nicht mehr lebensgefährlich und wenn er sich erst mal ausgeruht hatte, sah die Welt schon ganz anders aus. Und ausserdem könnte ihre Mutter nichts tun, sie würde sich bloss unnötig aufregen.

Kerina holte eine Decke und legte sie vorsichtig über den schlafenden Jedi. Sie wollte ihn nicht wecken, er sah im Schlaf so friedlich und sorglos aus. Dann ging sie nochmals aus dem Zimmer und kam mit einer zweiten Decke zurück, mit der sie Lorino zudeckte. Wieder wunderte sie sich ab sich selbst. Warum hatte sie dem fremden Mann zuerst eine Decke gebracht? Lorino war ja schliesslich ihr Bruder und ausserdem noch verletzt.

Kerina beschloss, in dieser Nacht nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken. Sie war durch Lorinos Ankunft aus dem Bett gerissen worden und es war jetzt mitten in der Nacht. Müde legte sie sich auf das noch freie Sofa und schlief auch ein.

****

TBC...

****

Hey Leute nun kommt schon! Schreibt mir bitte was euch gefällt oder was euch nicht gefällt, aber SCHREIBT doch einfach! Wie soll ich denn sonst wissen, was ihr von der Story haltet? Please review!


	3. Ein Anfang & Undurchsichtigkeiten

****

Kapitel Drei (Ein Anfang & Undurchsichtigkeiten)

Qui-Gon hastete durch die Strassen von Triuno. Er spürte deutlich die Verfolger im Nacken.

Einerseits wünschte er sich, dass Obi-Wan bei ihm wäre, aber andererseits war er froh, dass seinem Schüler die Flucht gelungen war. Er hatte gesehen wie sein Padawan den bulligen Mann mit Hilfe des jungen Mannes besiegt hatte und sie danach gemeinsam verschwunden waren. 

__

‚Hoffentlich sind beide in Sicherheit', hoffte Qui-Gon inständig und warf einen Blick über seine Schulter zu seinen Verfolgern.

Der Jedi-Meister war bestürzt darüber gewesen, wie stark und wie vertraut die Männer in Umgang mit der Macht gewesen waren. Es ärgerte ihn auch etwas, dass sie nicht fähig gewesen waren, sie zu besiegen. 

Aber bevor er noch mehr über seine und Obi-Wans Fehler im Kampf nachdenken konnte, stand einer der dunkel gekleideten Männer vor ihm und versperrte ihm den Weg.

Qui-Gon zückte sein Schwert, schlug dem Gegner die Waffe aus der Hand und drängte ihn beiseite. Dann tastete er nach der Macht und liess sich zu Kerafs Haus führen. 

Vorsichtig schaute er sich um, ob ihn niemand verfolgte, denn er wollte die Feinde auf keinen Fall zu dem Haus seines Freundes führen und ihn somit in Gefahr bringen. Als er niemanden entdecken konnte und er auch durch die Macht niemanden fühlte, schlich sich der Jedi zum Haus, öffnete das Türschloss mit einem leichten Wink seiner Hand und trat ein.

Sofort ging das Licht an und Keraf stand im Flur, bewaffnet mit einem Küchenmesser. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bis er schliesslich seine Sprache wiederfand.

"Qui-Gon! Was machst du denn noch hier und wo ist Obi-Wan? Ich dachte schon, die Leute von der Organisation wären hier...!"

Während Keraf das Messer auf den Tisch legte, sank der Jedi-Meister erschöpft gegen die Wand. Mit einem Schritt war sein Freund bei ihm und führte ihn zu einem Stuhl.

"Bitte erzähle mir von Anfang an, was geschehen ist."

Qui-Gon erzählte die ganze Geschichte und er erwähnte auch die starken Wellen der Macht, die von den Männern ausgegangen waren. Besorgt fügte er am Schluss hinzu: "Ich weiss nicht, wo Obi-Wan jetzt ist, ich spüre ihn schwach über unser Band und ich fühle, dass es ihm gut geht, aber die Entfernung ist zu gross, um irgendwie Kontakt aufzunehmen. Ich nehme an, dass er irgendwo zusammen mit dem jungen Mann untergetaucht ist."

Dann schaute Qui-Gon auf und sah Keraf ein wenig vorwurfsvoll in die Augen.

"Was waren das für Leute? Und warum hast du mir vorher nichts davon erzählt?"

Keraf sah seinen Freund lange schweigend an und seufzte dann tief.

"Es hat nicht nur Vorteile, auf einem Planeten zu wohnen, der nicht in der Republik ist. Wir sind wegen Carrea hierhin gezogen, sie ist hier aufgewachsen. Allerdings gibt es hier eine Organisation, die so ziemlich alles kontrolliert und manipuliert. So lange man sich ihnen nicht in den Weg stellt, tun sie einem nichts, aber wer sich gegen sie auflehnt, bekommt ihren Zorn und ihre Macht in vollem Ausmass zu spüren. Wahrscheinlich war dieser Mann, von dem du mir erzählt hast, einer, der sich ihnen widersetzt hat."

Keraf fuhr sich müde mit der Hand über die Augen und fuhr leise fort.

"Diese Organisation beherrscht die Politik, die Wirtschaft und den ganzen Planeten. Sie bestimmen das Regierungsoberhaupt, beherrschen die Polizei und geben ausserdem Befehl, etwas ausserhalb von Triuno Rauschgift anzubauen und zu produzieren. Das wird dann auf anderen Planeten verkauft. Jeder weiss das, aber niemand sagt etwas, weil jeder Angst vor der Organisation hat. Jeder schaut diskret weg und lässt sich einfach so korrupieren!"

Keraf schnaubte erbost und wandte sich dann voll seinem Freund zu.

"Du musst sehr vorsichtig sein! Sie werden sicher nach dir, Obi-Wan und dem anderen Mann suchen, denn sie sehen es nicht gerne, dass ihnen jemand in die Quere kommt. Für heute abend kannst du hier bleiben, aber morgen sehen wir weiter. Ich habe jetzt eine Familie, die ich auf keinen Fall gefährden darf."

"Das verstehe ich, ich bin froh, dass du mich aufnimmst, ich wüsste sonst nicht mehr weiter", sagte Qui-Gon ehrlich. "Ich sorge mich um meinen Padawan. Er ist sehr fähig, stark mit der Macht verbunden und geschickt im Umgang mit dem Lichtschwert, aber diese Leute sind gefährlich, ich konnte es deutlich fühlen. Ich hoffe, er bleibt der Stadt fern und taucht unter, denn hier droht im die grösste Gefahr."

Keraf legte dem Jedi-Meister eine Hand auf die Schulter und lächelte ihn beruhigend an.

"Obi-Wan besitzt viele Gaben, er ist schon jetzt sehr weise und vorausschauend, er wird die Gefahr erkennen und sie gut meistern, da bin ich mir sicher."

================================================

Mitten in der Nacht erwachte Obi-Wan mit einem Mal. 

Erstaunt sah er sich um, sah auf den ungewohnten Sessel hinab, in dem er noch immer sass, und betrachtete die fremde Umgebung im Dunkeln. 

__

‚Wo bin ich denn nun wieder gelandet?', fragte sich der Jedi und verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht, als er seine verkrampften und zerschlagenen Muskeln reckte. _‚Uff, jedenfalls fühle ich mich, als ob ich von einem Banta überrennt worden wäre!'_

Langsam kam die Erinnerung an den vorherigen Tag wieder zurück und er wälzte sich unruhig hin und her und versuchte vergeblich, es sich bequem zu machen. Der junge Jedi war noch immer müde, aber seine Gedanken liessen ihn nicht mehr zur Ruhe kommen. Die Ereignisse des letzten Tages, einmal geweckt, wollten ihn nicht mehr zufrieden lassen und ein Gefühl des Versagens breitete sich langsam in ihm aus.

Nach einigem Herumdrehen im Sessel kam er schliesslich zur Ansicht, dass im Moment nicht an Schlaf zu denken war und mit einem müden Seufzen schob er die Decke beiseite und stand auf. 

Im fahlen Mondlicht konnte Obi-Wan zwei andere Gestalten im Raum ausmachen, er hörte ihr ruhiges Atmen und fühlte ihre Präsenz in der Macht. Er mochte Lorino, die kurze Zeit mit ihm hatte ihm gereicht, um den andern als Freund zu erkennen. 

Aber was war mit seiner Schwester? Bei ihr war das irgendwie anders. _Sie _war irgendwie anders. Sie hatte ihn beeindruckt mit ihrer Geistesgegenwärtigkeit und ihrer Furchtlosigkeit.Ihre Bewegungen und ihre Anwesenheit waren ihm angenehm. Dennoch war da etwas, das ihn zögern und beklemmt fühlen liess. Eine Art Unsicherheit, wie er sie noch nie zuvor gekannt hatte. Vielleicht war es auch nur schlicht ihre sanften, dunklen Augen oder ihr schönes Gesicht, das den jungen Jedi aus der Ruhe brachte.

Mit einem sichtlichen Ruck riss er sich von von seinen Gedanken los und verliess das Zimmer. Zuerst durchstreifte er die Zimmer des Hauses, ohne überhaupt zu wissen was er tat, dann aber trat er auf die Veranda und in die Stille der Nacht hinaus. 

Obi-Wan atmete tief ein und sog alle Frische der Nachtluft mit diesem Atemzug in sich hinein. Es beruhigte ihn, stärkte ihn. Wie er es schon früher oft getan hatte, hob er seinen Blick zu den funkelnden Sternen am Himmel. Sie hatten alle etwas Faszinierendes und Fesselndes an sich und der junge Jedi fand sich wie von selbst schon bald in tiefer Meditation versunken. 

Er durchlief noch einmal die Ereignisse des Tages, aber nicht wie vorhin mit all den bedrückenden Gefühlen, sondern dieses Mal ganz sachlich. Nun sah er auch ihre Fehler, ihre Unachtsamkeit und ihre Ahnungslosigkeit. Sie hätten sich besser informieren sollen, bevor sie den Planet überhaupt betreten hatten, auch wenn sie nur wegen einem Besuch hier waren.

Plötzlich bemerkte er, dass noch jemand anderes wach war und den gleichen Ort der Ruhe aufsuchte wie er selbst. Der junge Jedi öffnete die Augen, drehte sich um und verfolgte mit seinen Augen, wie Kerina auf die Veranda heraus trat. Er hatte sich auf eine Steinplatte in einer Ecke hingesetzt und in der Dunkelheit der Nacht konnte sie ihn nicht erkennen.

Obi-Wan beobachtete, wie auch sie zu den Sternen hinaufschaute und tief seufzte. Eine Aura der Stärke, aber auch der Traurigkeit umgab sie und der junge Jedi war von ihrem Anblick fasziniert. 

Langsam erhob er sich und da er Kerina nicht erschrecken wolltem, sprach er leise: "Es ist wunderschön hier draussen, so ruhig und friedlich. Dort wo ich herkomme, ist es nie richtig dunkel und still."

Trotz der Sanftheit seiner Stimme zuckte Kerina zusammen und Obi-Wan sah, wie ihre Augen im Mondschein aufblitzten. Dann aber entspannte sie sich und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

"Ihr habt mich erschreckt. Ich dachte, dass Ihr vielleicht schon gegangen seid, ich hatte euch nicht hier draussen erwartet. Aber Ihr habt Recht, es ist wirklich schön hier und ich bin oft hier draussen, vor allem wenn mich etwas beschäftigt."

Wieder ein trauriges Seufzen. Obi-Wan tastete mit der Macht nach ihr und stiess wieder gegen diese geheimnisvolle Traurigkeit. Trotzdem erkannte er darunter eine Lebendigkeit, die ihn geradezu aufforderte, diese Seite in ihr zu wecken.

"Bitte nennt mich doch Obi-Wan. Ich weiss zwar, dass das nicht gerade der schönste Name ist, aber erstens kann ich auch nichts für meinen Namen und zweitens klingt das immer noch besser als "Ihr"."

Kerina lächelte und wieder funkelte es in ihren Augen, dieses Mal aber amüsiert. Zufrieden stellte der Jedi fest, dass sich die junge Frau entspannte und wie das Eis zwischen ihnen schmolz.

"Ich heisse Kerina. Du darfst mich auch duzen, ich habe nämlich genausowenig für das "Ihr" übrig."

Die junge Frau beobachtete den dunklen Umriss des Jedi und wieder fühlte sie sich bei ihm sicher und geborgen. Sie hatte sich vorhin ab ihm erschreckt, aber nun konnte sie wirklich nichts Negatives mehr an ihm erkennen. Und erst seine Stimme... Als er sich vorhin vorgestellt hatte, da hatte sie trockenen Humor, aber auch vollkommene Ehrlichkeit daraus heraus gehört. 

Das Schweigen, das nun zwischen ihnen lag, hatte nichts Beklemmendes an sich, nur eine seltsame Vertrautheit und beide schienen einfach nur den wunderbaren Moment des Friedens zu geniessen. Dann aber siegte Obi-Wans Neugier, denn er wollte unbedingt mehr über diese Frau, aber auch über den Planeten und über die Geschehnisse herausfinden.

"Kommt dein Bruder jeden Abend so nach Hause? Ziemlich nervauftreibende Angewohnheit, würde ich meinen."

Ein kurzes Lachen erklang, dann aber wurde Kerinas Stimme ernst und insgeheim verfluchte Obi-Wan sich selbst dafür, ihre Gedanken wieder in diese Richtung gebracht zu haben.

"Nein, das ist nicht gerade Alltag bei ihm und ich hoffe, dass es nicht mehr vorkommt." Ausweichend fügte sie hinzu: "Ich weiss auch nicht genau, was geschehen ist, am besten soll er dir das selbst erzählen, wenn er wieder dazu im Stande ist."

Der junge Jedi spürte, dass sie mehr von dem wusste, was Lorino zugestossen war, als sie jetzt zugab, aber er wollte sie nicht weiter bedrängen. Nicht jetzt und vor allem nicht hier. 

"Verida ist ein wunderschöner Planet, ich war noch nie zuvor hier oder auf einem Planeten, der diesem hier ähnlich war."

Kerina war offensichtlich froh über den Themawechsel und sie lächelte ein wenig.

"Ich war noch nie auf einem anderen Planeten, aber Verida gefällt mir auch ohne Vergleich sehr gut. Komm mit, ich möchte dir etwas zeigen."

Vertrauensvoll griff sie nach seiner Hand und der Jedi erschauerte leicht unter der Berührung. Kerina führte Obi-Wan von der Veranda durch den Garten und hinters Haus. Auf der anderen Seite des Hauses liess sie beinahe widerstrebend seine Hand los und sie deutete auf ein flackerndes, phosphoreszierendes Etwas am Horizont. Leuchtende Farben wechselten sich andauernd ab und wurden zu einem atemberaubenden Lichterspiel.

Überwältigt hielt Obi-Wan den Atem an und blickte einige Zeit bloss auf dieses wunderschöne Naturschauspiel. 

Kerina schaute auch eine Weile zu, blickte dann aber zu Obi-Wan hinüber und lachte. Er trug einen Ausdruck vollkommener Entzückung, die man höchstens bei kleinen Kindern findet, wenn sie sich an einer glänzenden Murmel erfreuen. Der Klang ihres Lachens weckte den Jedi wie aus einem Traum und er blickte fragend zu ihr hinüber.

"Woher kommt dieses Licht?"

Kerina konnte als Antwort nur mit den Schultern zucken.

"Ich weiss auch nicht, weshalb oder wie so etwas entstehen kann. Es ist nur an gewissen Tagen und nur im Sommer sichtbar. Man kann es immer an dem Horizont da drüben beobachten. Als ich noch ganz klein war, hat mir mein Vater oftmals die wildesten Geschichten über den Ursprung dieser Lichter erzählt."

Und wieder konnte Obi-Wan ihre Traurigkeit beinahe mit den Händen fassen. Das Funkeln in ihren Augen verschwand und nur eine tiefe Sehnsucht blieb darin. Der Jedi begriff ihren plötzlichen Gefühlswandel nicht, aber er litt trotzdem mit ihr. Vorsichtig streckte er seine Hände aus, bis sich ihre Finger berührten. 

Die junge Frau schaute auf, auf zu Obi-Wans Gesicht und sie las in seinem Blick Anteilnahme und Schutz. Wie lange hatte sie sich nach jemanden gesehnt wie ihm? Viele Männer schauten sie einfach nur als Objekt an, das gut genug war um Auszustellen und um ihr attraktives Äusseres anzuschauen, aber keiner von ihnen hatte jemals dahinter geschaut oder sich wenigstens darum bemüht. Aber der Blick dieses Mannes war anders. Er schien zu verstehen, was in ihr vorging und in seinem Blick offenbarte er ihr mit vollkommener Ehrlichkeit seine Seele. Sie vertraute ihm und lehnte sich leicht gegen ihn.

Obi-Wans Hand fuhr wie von selbst über ihr langes Haar und er murmelte ihr tröstende Worte ins Ohr. Er kam sich dabei etwas ungeschickt vor, meistens war es sein Meister, der die Menschen und deren Gefühle besser verstand und der wusste, wie man jemanden trösten konnte. Obi-Wan ging dann lieber auf Distanz und liess Qui-Gon solche Sachen regeln. Aber hier war es anders. Es schien, als würde ihm jemand sagen, was er zu tun hätte und als ob er bloss dessen Befehle ausführen würde. 

Nach einer Weile löste sich Kerina aus seinen Armen und wischte sich verstohlen eine Träne aus den Augenwinkeln. Es war schön gewesen, einfach nur den Moment mit ihm zu geniessen, aber irgendwie schien es ihr nicht so ganz richtig, sich einfach so in die Arme eines wildfremden Mannes zu stürzen. 

Trotzdem schenkte sie ihm ein Lächeln und meinte ehrlich: "Ich danke dir. Es ist lange her, seit mich jemand einfach nur in den Arm genommen hat, ohne nach den Warum's zu fragen."

Obi-Wan bedauerte es ein wenig, dass er sie nicht mehr in den Armen halten und sie so nahe bei sich spüren konnte, aber er verstand ihre Gründe sehr gut. Auch für ihn war ein solches Verhalten untypisch, er hielt nicht viel von überstürzten und kurzen Affären. Aber er merkte, dass das hier tiefer ging und er war einfach nur glücklich darüber, sie getroffen zu haben.

"Das habe ich gerne getan und ich werde es jederzeit gerne wiedertun", antwortete der Jedi, wurde aber sogleich rot, als er bemerkte, dass das ziemlich anzüglich klang. Er hatte eine solche Anspielung doch gar nicht gewollt! Zum Glück war es dunkel genug, so dass man seine feuerroten Wangen nicht sah. Aber Kerina schien die Anspielung entweder zu übergehen oder sie hörte ganz einfach nur das Angebot eines Freundes, jederzeit für sie da zu sein.

Sie blieben noch eine Weile still nebeneinander stehen, dann gingen sie wieder ins Haus zurück. Es war noch immer mitten in der Nacht.

Obi-Wan machte es sich wieder auf seinem Sessel gemütlich und dieses Mal musste er nicht lange auf den Schlaf warten. Die Unruhe war einem Gefühl vollkommener Zufriedenheit gewichen und das Letzte, an das er dachte bevor er seine Augen schloss, war Kerina.

===========================================================

Als Obi-Wan erwachte, hörte er leise Stimmen im Nebenraum. Zuerst hatte er Mühe sich zurechtzufinden. Er schaute sich in dem leeren, fremden Wohnzimmer um und plötzlich fiel ihm alles wieder ein: Der Angriff, ihre Flucht und das nächtliche Gespräch mit Kerina.

Der Jedi erhob sich, um sich auf die Suche nach Lorino und Kerina zu machen. 

Wie lange hatte er wohl geschlafen? Obi-Wan hatte das Zeitgefühl verloren, aber draussen war es schon hell.

Er ging den Stimmen nach, die ihn in die Küche führten, wo bereits Kerina, Lorino und eine Frau, anscheinend ihre Mutter, beim Frühstück sassen. Lorino sah zwar noch etwas blass und mitgenommen aus, aber ansonsten schien es ihm wieder einigermassen gut zu gehen.

Sofort musterten drei Augenpaare den in der Tür stehenden Jedi und Obi-Wan fühlte sich wieder befangen. Am meisten verunsicherte ihn Kerinas Anwesenheit und den Blick aus ihren dunklen Augen.

Lorino spürte die Beklemmung des jungen Jedi und brach das Schweigen

.

"Komm und setz dich an den Tisch, du wirst sicher hungrig sein!"

Dann wies er auf die fremde Frau und fügte hinzu: "Das hier ist meine Mutter, Teani."

Obi-Wan kam zögernd in die Küche hinein, ging zu Teani hin und wollte sich höflich vor ihr verbeugen. Doch da sprang sie auf und schloss ihn fest in ihre Arme.

"Ich danke dir!!! Ich hätte es nicht ertragen, auch noch meinen Sohn zu verlieren. Du kannst hier so lange bleiben wie du willst und auch in Zukunft steht dir unsere Haustüre immer offen."

Völlig überrumpelt liess der Jedi die herzliche Umarmung geschehen, während Kerina verschmitzt lächelte und ihrem Bruder das Benehmen seiner Mutter sichtlich peinlich war.

Obi-Wan konnte sich schliesslich aus ihrer Umarmung befreien, ordnete seinen Umhang und antwortete dann mit etwas gerötetem Gesicht: "Sie müssen mir nicht danken, ich habe das gerne getan. Es ist meine Pflicht und ich würde es jederzeit wieder tun."

Schweigend setzte er sich zu ihnen an den Tisch. Immer wieder spürte er Kerinas Blicke auf sich ruhen. Er schaute auf und sah sie an. Ihre wunderschönen Augen hatten die Spur von Traurigkeit noch nicht ganz verloren, trotzdem lächelte sie ihm fröhlich zu.

"Erzähl uns doch noch etwas über dich. Wer bist du genau und was hat es mit deinem Meister auf sich? Woher kommt ihr?"

Lorinos Frage traf ihn wie einen unerwarteten Schlag, als er seinen Kopf abrupt von Kerina wegdrehte und er brauchte einige Zeit, um sich überhaupt zu erinnern, was Lorino gefragt hatte.

Verwirrung machte sich in ihm breit. Was war nur los mit ihm? Gerne hätte er mit Qui-Gon darüber gesprochen, der immer wie ein Vater zu ihm gewesen war und dem er immer alles anvertraut hatte. Stattdessen antwortete er auf Lorinos Fragen.

"Wir sind Jedi, Meister Jinn und ich. Wir kommen von Coruscant, das etwa eineinhalb Tagesreisen von hier entfernt ist, und unsere Aufgabe ist es, die Republik zu beschützen und die Menschen, die darin leben. Wir sorgen für Frieden und bewachen ihn. Nur durch Zufall und mir Hilfe der Macht konnten wir dich retten, obwohl das in diesem Fall ziemlich schwierig war."

Bei dem Wort "Jedi" blitzten Lorinos Augen erfreut auf, während er von Kerinas Seite eher so etwas wie Enttäuschung und eine sofortige Reserviertheit spürte. 

"Ich habe mir schon so etwas gedacht, dass ihr Jedi seid, aber ich war mir nicht sicher. Die Art, wie ihr kämpft, wie ihr angezogen seid und diese beruhigende Aura, die euch umgibt, liessen mich dies vermuten. Vieles wird über die Jedi erzählt, aber nur sehr selten kommen sie auf Verida."

"Jetzt möchte ich aber noch etwas von dir erfahren. Wer sind diese Männer und weshalb bedrohen sie dich?"

Obi-Wan ignorierte Kerinas merkwürdiges Verhalten, sah Lorino scharf an und wartete auf Antworten.

"Das ist eine lange Geschichte", sagte der junge Mann zurückhaltend, "ich möchte sie nicht hier am Frühstückstisch erzählen."

Der junge Jedi akzeptierte das, wenn auch widerwillig und das Frühstück verlief in etwas angespanntem Schweigen.

Obi-Wan vermied jeden Blickkontakt, sowohl zu Lorino, wie auch zu Kerina. Er konnte ihre Anspannung fühlen. Irgendetwas war früher passiert und es hing mit diesen Männern zusammen. Die ganze friedliche Idylle dieses Planeten hatte einen Haken und der Jedi brannte darauf, endlich mit Lorino darüber zu sprechen, damit etwas Licht in die Sache kam. Ausserdem musste er unbedingt Kontakt zu Qui-Gon oder zu Coruscant herstellen. Wie sollte er das bloss schaffen ohne Comlink? Er musste extrem vorsichtig sein, er durfte nichts wagen, was Lorino, Kerina oder Teani in Gefahr bringen würde.

Gerade jetzt hätte er Qui-Gons Rat sehr gut gebrauchen können, aber über die grosse Entfernung konnte er über ihr Band keinen Kontakt aufnehmen. Und ausserdem störte hier irgendetwas die Macht, sie war nur gedämpft und wie durch dichten Nebel spürbar.

Unruhig auf dem Stuhl hin und her rutschend wartete Obi-Wan bis die anderen mit dem Frühstück fertig waren, dann stand er auf.

Lorino seufzte, stand aber auch auf und gab dem Jedi zu verstehen, dass er ihm folgen solle.


	4. Es kommt alles anders

@Maren&Alexiel: Vielen Dank fürs reviewen! Ich hatte die Story hier schon etwas vergessen, bis ich die Reviews gekriegt habe. Da musste ich natürlich weiterschreiben! *ggg*

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Kapitel Vier (Es kommt alles anders...)

Die beiden gingen in den Garten. Obi-Wan spürte Lorinos Unruhe und Anspannung, deshalb blieb er stehen und sagte freundlich: "Bitte erzähle mir davon! Ich kann dir nicht helfen, wenn ich nicht einmal weiss, um was es überhaupt geht. Vertrau mir!"

Der junge Mann blickte dem Jedi in die Augen, seufzte noch mal tief und fing dann an zu erzählen. Zuerst erzählte er ihm allgemein von der Organisation, so wie es auch Keraf bei Qui-Gon getan hatte, aber Lorino wusste noch mehr.

"Ich vermute, dass an der Spitze nur zwei Leute stehen, wahrscheinlich die Brüder Yamooe und Plitto Kwaan. Beide sind Veridaner und sie treten oft im Zusammenhang mit der Organisation auf. Sie sind vermutlich der Kopf der Organisation und sie planen fast alles, vom Verkauf der Drogen bis zur Bestimmung des Regierungsoberhauptes. Sie sind sehr reich und haben grossen Einfluss auf die Wirtschaft von Verida."

"Von wem weisst du das?"

"Von meinem Vater." 

Lorinos Stimme zitterte leicht aber tapfer fuhr er fort.

"Er war Polizist, genau wie ich es bin. Er wollte etwas gegen die Organisation unternehmen, da er nicht weiter zuschauen konnte, wie die Gerechtigkeit immer mehr in den Hintergrund rückte und wie der Drogenhandel immer grössere Ausmasse annahm. Als einer der einzigen seiner Truppe war er nicht korrupt und er bekämpfte den Rauschgiftanbau und Drogenhandel. Er bekam viel über die Organisation heraus, aber alleine konnte er nicht viel ausrichten. Deshalb versuchte er, Hilfe von ausserhalb zu holen."

Der junge Mann machte eine Pause, blickte Obi-Wan fest an und fuhr dann mit gepresster Stimme fort.

"Er versuchte, den Jedi-Orden zu kontaktieren, von dem er gehört hatte, dass ihre Ritter stark und gerecht seien und dass sie versuchen, jedes Unrecht zu bekämpfen. Viel Gutes hat er mir über euch erzählt und er hat mir versprochen, dass ihr uns sicher helfen werdet, auch wenn Verida nicht zu der Republik gehört. Denn dies hatten die Brüder Kwaan bis jetzt verhindert, da sie wussten, dass ihr eine ernsthafte Bedrohung darstellen würdet. Kontakt zum Jedi-Rat aufzunehmen war die einzige Hoffnung meines Vaters. Aber die Organisation bekam etwas heraus. Bevor er Kontakt herstellen konnte, wurde mein Vater gefangen... gefoltert... und... getötet."

Das letzte Wort ging in einem Schluchzen unter.

Obi-Wan litt mit Lorino. Er legte dem jungen Mann beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter und schickte tröstend warme Wellen der Macht zu ihm, so wie es auch immer Qui-Gon gemacht hatte, wenn Obi-Wan traurig und verzweifelt gewesen war.

Er wartete geduldig, bis die Tränen versiegt waren und Lorino von alleine weiter sprach.

"Das alles liegt nun ein halbes Jahr zurück. Wir haben eine schwere Zeit hinter uns. Die Organisation liess uns zwar in Frieden, aber nichts ist mehr, wie es einmal war. Es vergeht nicht ein Tag, an dem ich nicht an ihn denke und ihn vermisse."

Lorino hielt kurz inne und seine Mine verdüsterte sich merklich.

"Verdammt, noch wenn ich heute daran denke, könnte ich jeden von denen eigenhändig umbringen. Tagelang wusste ich nicht, wie es weitergehen sollte, dann entschied ich mich dafür, mit dem Werk meines Vaters weiterzufahren. Ich schlich mich bei ihnen ein und ich konnte sogar eine wertvolle Ladung Rauschgift vernichten, aber was ist das schon im Gegensatz zu den Unmengen von Drogen, die noch immer produziert und verkauft werden?

Ich versuchte auch weiterhin, Kontakt zu dem Jedi-Rat aufzunehmen, aber jedes Mal wurde ich kurz vorher unterbrochen. Es ist nicht möglich, eine Nachricht nach aussen zu schicken, irgendetwas stört die Verbindung. Bestimmt steckt auch hier die Organisation dahinter.

Beim letzten Versuch wurde ich geschnappt... und den Rest kennst du ja."

Lorino hatte geendet und stand nun schweigend und in Gedanken versunken da.

Auch Obi-Wan hing seinen Gedanken nach. Nachdem der Comlink kaputt gegangen war, hatte er gehofft, irgendwie Coruscant erreichen und Meldung machen zu können. Aber das konnte er nun vergessen. 

Wieder stieg die Sorge um Qui-Gon und Keraf in ihm auf, da er nicht wusste, ob sie tatsächlich in Sicherheit waren.

"Was wirst du jetzt tun, Bruder?" 

Wie elektrisiert zuckte Obi-Wan zusammen.

Kerina stand im Türrahmen und hatte den letzten Teil des Gespräches mit angehört.

"Ich weiss es nicht. Ich werde weiterhin versuchen, von irgendwo her Hilfe zu bekommen und der Organisation zu schaden. Aber ihr dürft auf keinen Fall in Gefahr geraten, am besten halten wir uns einige Tage lang versteckt."

Aufgebracht sah Kerina ihren Bruder an.

"Wir sollen nicht in Gefahr gebracht werden, aber DU begibst dich andauernd in Gefahr! Wir machen uns Sorgen um dich. Du weisst gar nicht, was ich für Schrecken ausgestanden habe, als du dich plötzlich nicht mehr gemeldet hast! Vater fehlt mir sehr und ich hätte deinen Tod nicht auch noch verkraften können!"

Tränen standen ihr in den Augen. Sie drehte sich weg, damit die anderen nicht sehen konnten, wie sie schwach wurde und den Tränen nachgab.

Obi-Wan wäre am liebsten zu ihr hingegangen um sie in die Arme zu schliessen, ihr sanft die Tränen wegzuwischen und ihr zuzuflüstern, dass alles wieder gut werden würde. Doch anstatt auch nur ein Wort zu sagen stand er wie versteinert da und sah mitleidig zu, wie ihre zierlichen Schultern unter den Schluchzern zuckten. Ihm brach es fast das Herz. Schliesslich ging Lorino zu ihr hin und beruhigte sie mit tröstenden Worten.

Die Geschwister gingen ins Haus zurück, aber Obi-Wan zog es vor, alleine im Garten zu bleiben. Er brauchte dringend Zeit, um über alles nachdenken zu können, über seine momentane Lage, über die Organisation, über das weitere Geschehen und über Kerina.

Kerina.

Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. Ein schöner Name, wenn auch etwas fremdartig. Aber genau das passte zu ihr, fremd und bezaubernd.

Irritiert hielt er inne. Was war nur mit ihm los? Weshalb brachte ihn ihre Anwesenheit, ihre Stimme, ja bloss der Gedanke an sie so aus dem Konzept? 

Vorsichtig murmelte er vor sich hin: "War das... Liebe?" 

Die Liebe, über die er sich noch gestern sicher gewesen war, dass sie ihn nie berühren würde.

Entschlossen schüttelte Obi-Wan den Kopf. Nein, es konnte nicht sein und ausserdem hatte er Wichtigeres zu tun, als über eine Frau nachzudenken. Er war in Gefahr. In Gefahr wegen der Organisation und andere waren auch in Gefahr, über das sollte er sich besser Gedanken machen. Doch immer wieder wanderten seine Gedanken zu Kerina und ihr Antlitz erschien ihm in seinem Kopf.

Als Obi-Wan merkte, dass er nicht weiterkam, seufzte er und liess sich ins Gras fallen. Vielleicht würde ihm die Meditation die ersehnte Ruhe bringen und seinen inneren Sturm besänftigen. Er atmete tief durch und begann zu meditieren. Langsam wichen die sich immer wieder im Kreis drehenden, verwirrenden Gedanken und die Macht durchflutete ihn. Endlich hatte er sich wieder völlig unter Kontrolle und er beruhigte sich.

Auf einmal, nach einigen einfachen Entspannungsübungen, spürte er die Anwesenheit einer anderen Person. Ohne die Augen zu öffnen wusste er, dass es Kerina war, er konnte ihre Unsicherheit und Anspannung fühlen.

Langsam hob Obi-Wan die Lider und blickte in ihre dunklen Augen. Wunderschöne, sanfte Augen.

Alle unangenehmen und einengenden Gefühle waren weg und ruhig stand er auf. Er merkte, dass auch ihre Beklemmung wich. Ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, trat sie auf ihn zu und legte ihm ihre Arme um den Hals. Wie im Traum neigte Obi-Wan seinen Kopf leicht zu ihr hinüber und seine Lippen berührten sachte die ihrigen. Zögernd und unendlich behutsam erwiderte sie seinen Kuss und zärtlich strich sie ihm über sein kurzgeschnittenes Haar.

Kerina fühlte sich geborgen in Obi-Wans Armen und sie schmiegte sich noch fester an ihn. Sie wünschte, sie könne die Welt anhalten, damit dieser Augenblick für immer währen möge.

Lange blieben sie so stehen, eng umschlungen und verdeckt von den Büschen im Garten hinter dem Haus. Irgendeinmal lösten sie sich wieder voneinander. Sie sahen sich einen Moment lang an, dann flüsterte Kerina: "Ich kenne dich kaum, aber was ich von dir kenne, möchte ich nie wieder loslassen. Aber ich weiss nicht, ob das richtig ist, was wir hier tun."

"Diesen Moment sollten wir nicht mit Reden und Denken zerstören, bitte lass ihn uns einfach nur fühlen und geniessen."

Wieder zog er sie in seine schützenden Arme und sie erstickten ihre Sorgen in einem langen und leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Zusammen sanken sie ins Gras, Obi-Wan legte sich auf den Rücken und Kerina legte ihren Kopf auf seinen Bauch. 

Schweigend blickten sie hinauf in den blauen Himmel und schauten den feinen Wölkchen zu, wie sie vorbeizogen. Obi-Wans eine Hand spielte sanft mit ihren langen Haaren während die andere zärtlich über ihre weichen Finger glitten.

Nach einiger Zeit fingen sie an zu reden, über die Welt, über ihre Herkunft, über ihr bisheriges Leben und über ihre Wünsche. Beide vermieden es, die Zukunft zu erwähnen, denn beide wussten, wie schwierig es werden würde, beisammen zu bleiben.

Es wurde schon langsam dunkel, als Obi-Wan plötzlich Schritte hörte. Schlagartig wurden sie beide wieder in die Wirklichkeit geholt. Kerina setzte sich sofort auf und eine leichte Röte überflog ihr Gesicht, als sie ihren Bruder erkannte.

"Was...? Was ist denn hier los? Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wo ihr wohl seid, aber so etwas hätte ich nie vermutet."

Obi-Wan sah sofort, dass Lorino nicht wirklich wütend war, sondern einfach nur völlig überrascht. Seine Schwester war Männern bis jetzt fern geblieben und eine solche kurzfristige "Affäre" passte überhaupt nicht zu ihr.

Der Jedi stand auf und versuchte die Situation zu erklären.

"Ich weiss selber nicht, was in mich gefahren ist. Ich... ich... es tut mir leid, ich wollte eure Gastfreundschaft nicht auf diese Weise missbrauchen."

Aufgewühlt ging der Jedi an den Geschwistern vorbei ins Haus und in das ihm zugewiesene Gästezimmer.

Kerina schaute ihm schuldbewusst nach. Das hätte sie nie tun sollen, sie wusste genug über Jedi, dass es ihm verboten war zu lieben. Weshalb hatte sie ihn dann verführt? Sie war es ja schliesslich gewesen, die alles mit einer einfachen Umarmung ins Rollen gebracht hatte. Trotzdem wusste sie für sich selbst genau, dass sie nur das getan hatte, was ihr Herz ihr gesagt hatte.

Kerina drehte sich zu ihrem Bruder um.  
"Ich bin kein kleines Mädchen mehr. Ich liebe ihn und ich werde es auch weiterhin tun!"

Traurig schaute Lorino seine Schwester an.

"Kerina, bitte! Er ist ein Jedi und er ist nur für kurze Zeit hier, danach wird er wieder auf seinen Planeten zurückkehren, seine Ausbildung beenden und dich vergessen! Und wenn er dich wirklich liebt und dich nicht vergisst, dann ist das noch viel schlimmer für ihn. Und für dich."

Verzweifelt hörte Kerina ihrem Bruder zu und sie begann einzusehen, dass er Recht hatte, aber sie wollte es nicht wahr haben. Obi-Wans Nähe, seine Zuneigung und Zärtlichkeit hatte sie viel zu sehr genossen, als dass sie ihn so schnell wieder verlieren wollte.

"Das ist nicht wahr!"

Sie drehte sich um und rannte ins Haus.

Seufzend schüttelte Lorino den Kopf. Wie sehr er ihr doch einen solchen Freund wie Obi-Wan gönnen würde, aber er wusste, dass dies unmöglich war. Aber war es wirklich seine Aufgabe, über seine Schwester zu bestimmen? Sollte er sie vielleicht raushalten und die zwei ihre gemeinsame Zeit geniessen lassen?

Nachdenklich ging auch er ins Haus zurück.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan sass auf dem Bett und starrte die Wand an. Noch immer konnte er nicht richtig fassen, was überhaupt passiert war. Es war, als wäre dies alles gar nicht er selbst gewesen, der dies alles getan hatte. Er hatte sich einfach gehen lassen, überwältigt von seinen Gefühlen, und trotz der Probleme, die ihn nun beschäftigten musste er eines zugeben: Der Nachmittag war wunderschön gewesen!

Auf einmal musste er an Keraf und seine Geschichte denken. Nun sah er dies alles in einem ganz anderen Licht, nun konnte er verstehen, wie es ihm ergangen war. 

Die Liebe...

Dieses sonst so fremde und unbegreifbare Wort erschien ihm jetzt viel wichtiger und verständlicher. Aber sein Ziel war doch noch immer, Jedi-Ritter zu werden... oder?

Plötzlich erschien ihm das Gesicht seines Meisters und es trug einen unendlich enttäuschten und verletzten Ausdruck. Obi-Wan wusste nicht, ob er Qui-Gon je wieder in die Augen sehen konnte, ohne sich wie ein Verräter vorzukommen. Dieser Gedanke schnitt ihm tief ins Herz, sein Meister war bis jetzt alles für ihn gewesen, sein Lehrer, sein Vater und vor allem sein Freund.

Er musste mit Kerina darüber sprechen, vielleicht fanden sie gemeinsam eine Lösung.

Bevor der Jedi den Gedanken zu Ende gedacht hatte, war er schon bei der Tür und riss sie auf. Er fühlte, dass Kerina in ihrem Zimmer war und so klopfte er an ihre Tür.

Sie öffnete sie mit verweintem Gesicht. Als sie sah, wer vor ihr stand, sog sie überrascht die Luft ein.

"Bitte lass mich herein, Kerina, wir müssen unbedingt miteinander reden."

"Natürlich. Komm doch rein."

Obi-Wan trat ein und sorgfältig schloss Kerina die Tür wieder und drehte den Schlüssel um. Der Jedi versuchte sie anzusehen, aber er schaffte es nicht und so senkte er seinen Blick.

"Es tut mir leid dass dies alles passiert ist", fing Obi-Wan leise an. "Wir sind wohl momentan beide etwas fertig mit den Nerven und wir haben uns zu etwas hinreissen lassen. Ich hätte schon viel früher abblocken sollen, dich trifft keine Schuld für das Geschehene."

Er machte eine kurze Pause, fügte dann aber ehrlich hinzu: "Es ist mir verboten, eine feste Beziehung einzugehen und ich habe versucht, das Geschehene zu bereuen, aber es ist mir nicht gelungen."

"Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Obi-Wan, ich habe damit begonnen, also kannst du nichts dafür. Ich habe es gewusst, ich habe gewusst, dass Liebe bei euch verboten ist, trotzdem habe ich es getan. Ich weiss, es ist eine schlechte Entschuldigung, aber ich konnte einfach nicht anders. Ich liebe dich!"

Gerührt und ein wenig fassungslos, aber mit dem Wissen, für sich selbst eine wichtige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben, blickte er auf, dann war er mit einem Schritt bei ihr und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Nach einer Weile löste sich Obi-Wan sanft von ihr, damit er ihr in die Augen sehen konnte.

"Ich liebe dich auch, Kerina! Und ich will bei dir sein! Wir werden das gemeinsam schaffen."

Wie zur Bestätigung drückte Kerina ihn fest an sich und sie versanken in einem langen Kuss.

Wie von selbst wanderten Obi-Wans Hände über ihren schlanken Körper und über ihre weiblichen Rundungen.

Immer drängender wurde Kerinas Kuss und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie unter seinen Berührungen verglühen würde. Ihr Puls und ihr Atem gingen rasch. Nach einem kurzen fragenden Blick aus Obi-Wans klaren, blauen Augen und ihrem zustimmenden Nicken, trug er sie zu ihrem Bett hinüber.

Der Neumond schien schwach durchs Fenster und tauchte den Raum in sanftes, silbriges Licht.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Später in der Nacht, als sie ruhig nebeneinander lagen, sagte Obi-Wan: "Das, was ich gesagt habe, meine ich auch so. Ich liebe dich, wie ich noch nie jemanden zuvor geliebt habe. Trotzdem möchte ich meine Ausbildung abschliessen, ich könnte es nicht ertragen, meinen Meister zu enttäuschen, er ist immer für mich da gewesen und ich liebe ihn sehr, und ausserdem ist es noch immer mein sehnlichster Wunsch, Jedi-Ritter zu werden. Ich hoffe, du verstehst mich."

"Ich kann dich gut verstehen, auch ich bin nicht bereit, alles aufzugeben. Ich muss mich auch um meine Mutter und um Lorino kümmern und ausserdem habe ich einen Beruf, den ich über alles liebe."

Obi-Wan strich ihr liebevoll eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und küsste sie auf die Stirn. 

"Wir werden schon sehen, wie es weiter geht. Ich geniesse einfach jeden Augenblick mit dir, über das, was morgen sein wird, denke ich noch nicht allzu fest nach."

Müde kuschelte sich Kerina in seine Armen und murmelte schon halb im Schlaf: "Ich liebe dich."

Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht gab er ihr noch einmal einen Kuss auf die Wange und schloss dann auch seine Augen.

Obi-Wan erwachte, als Kerina versuchte, sich möglichst behutsam aus seiner Umarmung zu lösen. Als sie sah, dass er noch etwas verschlafen blinzelte, küsste sie ihn sanft auf den Mund und lächelte ihn glücklich an.

"Guten Morgen! Ich muss jetzt leider zur Arbeit, aber du kannst noch im Bett bleiben, wenn du willst."

"Nein, ist schon gut, ich stehe auch gleich auf."

Gähnend kam er auf die Beine und zog sich langsam an. Dann legte er ihr einen Arm um den Hals und sie gingen gemeinsam runter zum Frühstückstisch, wo bereits Lorino und Teani warteten.

Völlige Stille empfing die beiden als sie eintraten und jede ihrer Bewegungen wurden missbilligend verfolgt. Demonstrativ küsste sich das Paar und setzte sich dann Händchen haltend an den Tisch.

Doch plötzlich kam alles anders und selbst Obi-Wan hätte nie damit gerechnet...

Die Tür flog auf und acht dunkelgekleidete Männer stürmten herein.

"Ah, der Taxifahrer hatte also Recht und hat richtig beobachtet. Wie schön, dass den meisten Veridanern Geld wichtiger ist als das Leben ihrer Mitmenschen. Fasst sie und bringt sie mir, wenn möglich lebend, der Boss braucht sie noch!"

Erschrocken hatte sich Obi-Wan erhoben und zog sofort das Lichtschwert. Er fühlte noch die Warnung durch die Macht, aber er hatte nicht mehr genug Zeit, um das Schwert zu aktivieren und so traf ihn etwas hart an der Schulter. Er taumelte rückwärts an die Wand und der Schmerz, der auf das taube Gefühl in seiner Schulter folgte, raubte ihm fast den Atem.

Obi-Wan biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte die Schmerzen zu ignorieren. Schnell aktivierte er das Lichtschwert und stellte sich schützend vor Kerina und Teani.

Der Mann, der auf den Jedi geschossen hatte, zielte nun auf Lorino, der auch seinerseits einen Blaster in der Hand hielt.

"Wirf das Ding weg und ergib dich! Wir werden deine Familie am Leben lassen, wenn du schön artig bist."

"Bitte Lorino! Tu was er sagt, er tötet dich sonst!"

Auf die verzweifelte Bitte seiner Schwester hin liess Lorino langsam den Blaster sinken und legte ihn auf den Boden. Sofort wurde er überwältigt und weggebracht.

"Das gleiche gilt auch für dich, Jedi. Schmeiss die Waffe weg!"

Aber Obi-Wan dachte gar nicht daran, sondern umschloss den Schwertgriff bloss noch fester. Seine linke Schulter blutete heftig und er spürte, wie das warme Blut langsam an seiner Seite hinab rann. Tief einatmend griff er nach der Macht, die ihn sofort umfloss und durchdrang und alles andere in den Hintergrund drängte. 

Der erste Angreifer trat auf ihn zu und Obi-Wan hob sein Schwert um den Hieb abzuwehren. Die gleissend blaue Klinge blockte die gelblich schimmernde seines Gegners ab und hob sich danach zum Gegenschlag. Während sein Angreifer den Schlag parierte, kam nun auch Leben in die anderen Männer und sie griffen ihn von beiden Seiten an.

Der Jedi parierte die Schläge so gut es ging und oft konnte er nur noch knapp den gefährlichen Hieben ausweichen. Seine Bewegungen hatten zusehends an Kraft und Anmut verloren und die Verletzung schwächte ihn zusätzlich. Schliesslich traf ihn ein Fusstritt in die Seite und liess ihn einige Meter auf dem Boden davon schlittern. Das Lichtschwert entglitt seiner Hand und landete unter dem Küchentisch. Mühsam rang der Jedi nach Luft, aber es war, als ob man ihm ein glühendes Eisen zwischen die Rippen gestossen hätte. Er versuchte hochzukommen, doch die Welt um ihn herum verschwamm zu einem dichten Nebel aus Schmerz und Dunkelheit.

Kerinas entsetzter Aufschrei riss Obi-Wan wieder in die Gegenwart zurück. Er sah plötzlich wieder etwas klarer und musste mit ansehen, wie zwei Männer die sich heftig wehrende Kerina grob hoch zogen und sie wegführen wollten.

Das gab ihm Kraft und er stemmte sich in die Höhe. Wieder griff er nach der Macht und rief sein Lichtschwert in die Hand. Mit einem Schrei griff er die Männer an. Der erste Mann ging unter der heftigen Attacke zu Boden und der andere floh verletzt aus dem Haus.

Kerina war nun wieder frei und schaute auf den schwer atmenden und sichtlich schwankenden Jedi. Mit einem Satz war sie bei ihm, griff nach seiner Hand und stützte ihn, als seine Knie nachgeben wollten.

Zwei der Männer der Organisation schleppten die hilflose Teani fort und die zwei übriggebliebenen, die sich im Nebenzimmer aufgehalten hatten, kamen nun vom Kampflärm angelockt herein. Augenblicklich zogen sie ihre Schwerter.

"Schnell, wir müssen hier weg, Obi-Wan!"

"Was ist mit deiner Mutter und deinem Bruder?"

Traurig sah sie ihn an.

"Wir können im Moment nichts für sie tun, so schwer es mir auch fällt. Es bringt ihnen nichts, wenn wir beide tot oder gefangen sind."

Obi-Wan nickte niedergeschlagen. Alles drehte sich um ihn und der Schmerz in seiner Schulter und in seiner Seite hatte zugenommen. 

Die zwei Männer waren heran und der Jedi wartete, bis sie ganz nahe waren, dann tauchte er unter dem seitwärts geführten Schlag hindurch, kam sofort wieder hoch und erledigte den ersten Mann im Herumdrehen mit einem Schwerthieb in den Rücken. Der Mann war tot bevor er überhaupt merkte was geschah.

Jetzt war nur noch einer übrig, die anderen waren damit beschäftigt, Teani und Lorino wegzuschaffen, aber es war sicher nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie merkten, dass einige ihrer Leute fehlten.

Obi-Wan trat auf den Gegner zu. Der war gross und muskulös und schien sehr entschlossen. Sofort griff dieser an. Obi-Wan wich aus und der andere setzte bereits zum nächsten, kraftvoll geführten Hieb an. Der Jedi blockte ab und die zwei leuchtenden Klingen kreuzten sich. Die Wucht des Zusammenpralls liess Obi-Wan mit einem schmerzvollen Keuchen in die Knie gehen. Noch immer waren die Klingen gekreuzt und der Gegner drückte mit aller Kraft darauf. Der Jedi wusste, dass er das nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde, seine Arme begannen bereits ein wenig zu zittern von der Anstrengung.

Da trat Kerina mit dem Blaster ihres Bruders von hinten auf den Gegner zu, zielte auf dessen Rücken und drückte ab.

Sofort war der Druck auf die Waffe weg und das Lichtschwert entglitt seinen Händen. Obi-Wan atmete gepresst ein und aus, denn jeder Atemzug weckte erneut gleissende Blitze des Schmerzes in seiner Schulter und seiner Seite.

Kerina ging zu dem knienden Jedi hin, der gequält nach Atem rang, das Gesicht verzerrt vor Schmerz. Behutsam legte sie ihm eine Hand auf die unverletzte Schulter und half ihm auf. Dann bückte sie sich nach dem Lichtschwert und reichte es Obi-Wan, der es mit einer kraftlosen Bewegung an den Gürtel steckte.

"Wir sollten von hier verschwinden, Obi-Wan, sie können jeden Augenblick zurückkommen."

"Wir... sollten versuchen, zu... meinem Meister... zu gelangen, er ist... noch immer in Triuno."

Kerina nickte bloss, denn sie wusste nicht, wo sie sonst hingehen sollten oder wem sie überhaupt noch trauen konnte und so gingen sie aus dem Haus und in Richtung Flugplatz.

Es war zwar ein hohes Risiko nach Triuno zu fliegen, aber es war noch viel gefährlicher, hier zu bleiben.

Lorinos Vater hatte ein kleines, altes Raumschiff besessen, welches noch immer auf dem Flugplatz stand und in welches sie nun einstiegen. Glücklicherweise wurden sie nicht verfolgt.

Obi-Wan sank in den Sitz neben Kerina. Wieder verschwamm alles um ihn herum und er hatte Mühe, bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben. Er versuchte, nach der Macht zu greifen um damit die Schmerzen auf ein erträgliches Mass hinab zu senken, aber es gelang ihm gar nicht erst, sich zu konzentrieren und so entglitt ihm die Kontrolle über die Macht und somit auch die Kontrolle über den Schmerz.

Der Jedi presste eine Hand gegen die immer noch stark blutende Wunde an der Schulter.

Kerina sah mitleidig zu Obi-Wan hinüber, strich ihm beruhigend übers Haar und startete dann das Schiff.

Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Wütend wischte Kerina sie mit einer energischen Bewegung weg. Weinen brachte jetzt absolut nichts, Obi-Wan brauchte sie jetzt und sie musste stark sein, sonst war sie ihm überhaupt keine Hilfe.

Langsam steuerte sie das Schiff aus der kleinen Stadt. Zum Glück hatte sie dank ihrem Bruder das Fliegen gelernt und so war sie mit der Steuerung des Schiffes vertraut.

Triuno lag nicht weit weg von hier, aber wie sollte sie bloss diesen Qui-Gon finden?

Sie sah wieder zu der zusammengesunkenen Gestalt des Jedi hinüber und bemerkte mit Verzweiflung, dass es ihm immer schlechter ging und dass er zusehends schwächer wurde.

Er sah auch sie mit Schmerz verschleierten Augen an.

"Zwischen Meister und Padawan existiert ein festes Band, durch das wir mit dem anderen Kontakt aufnehmen können und das ihn wissen lässt, wie man sich fühlt. Wenn wir in Triuno sind, werde ich versuchen, Qui-Gon unseren Standpunkt mitzuteilen", erklärte er mit leiser Stimme.

"Ich werde da vorne schnell anhalten, um deine Wunden zu versorgen. Vielleicht finde ich in diesem Schiff noch Verbandsmaterial."

"Nein! Bitte flieg weiter! Ich möchte, dass wir so schnell wie möglich in Triuno sind. Die Verletzungen sind nicht ganz so schlimm, wie sie aussehen."

Obi-Wan wusste, dass es eine schlechte Lüge war und er brauchte Kerina gar nicht erst anzusehen, um zu wissen, dass sie ihm nicht glaubte. Aber der Jedi wusste, dass sie noch immer in Gefahr waren und dass sie der Organisation nun hilflos ausgeliefert wären, wenn diese sie noch einmal angriffen.

Er sehnte sich aber auch nach seinem Meister, seine Nähe und sein Beistand fehlten ihm sehr, obwohl er ihrer Begegnung mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegen sah. Qui-Gon würde sofort merken, dass etwas geschehen war und Obi-Wan war überzeugt davon, dass er sich sehr verletzt und betrogen fühlen würde. Vielleicht würde er ihn gar nicht mehr als seinen Padawan wollen...

Kerina hatte seinen Wunsch akzeptiert, sofort weiter zu fliegen, und ihr Blick löste sich von seinem angespannten Gesicht und sie widmete sich nun wieder dem Weg. Sie hatte Angst um Obi-Wan. Angst, dass sie ihn verlieren würde und diesen Gedanken konnte sie fast nicht ertragen. Natürlich wusste sie, dass Jedi sehr gut ausgebildet waren und dass sie wesentlich mehr aushielten als ein normaler Mensch, aber sie war dennoch sehr besorgt.

Obi-Wan konzentrierte sich nun auf die Umgebung, was ihn ein wenig von dem Schmerz ablenkte und das ihm half, bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben.

Man konnte bereits die ersten hohen Türme von Triuno in der Ferne erkennen. Sie ragten hoch über die grüne, idyllische Landschaft hinaus und passten nicht in das von der Natur geprägte Bild.

Obi-Wan überwand sich von seinen Befürchtungen mit dem Zusammentreffen mit Qui-Gon und versuchte schon jetzt, Kontakt aufzunehmen, aber er brach schon bald wieder ab, als er merkte, dass die Entfernung noch zu gross war und dass er seine Kräfte besser für später aufsparen sollte.

Sie flogen immer näher heran und landeten schliesslich auf Triunos Flugplatz, wo reger Betrieb herrschte.

Kerina ging sofort nach der Landung zu Obi-Wan und hauchte ihm einen aufmunternden Kuss auf die Wange.

Der Jedi atmete tief durch, schloss die Augen und tastete sich durch die Macht auf der Suche nach Qui-Gon.


	5. Von verletzten Gefühlen

****

Sorry wegen der langen Unterbrechung, ich schreibe im Moment noch an einer anderen Geschichte (Herr der Ringe) und ich habe diese hier ehrlich gesagt ein wenig vergessen... *schäm*

@Alec: Hey, danke für das Review, du hast mich sozusagen wieder ein wenig aufgerüttelt, um diesen weiteren Teil zu posten!

@Maren: Ja, Obi-Wan und Qui-Gon habe ich auch am liebsten (wie man sieht *g*). Auf Deutsch gibt es leider nicht so viele Stories, aber Englische gibt es tonnenweise und teils von sehr guter Qualität. Kennst du die Site www.theguardiansofpeace.de** ? Die ist echt gut, es hat wohl die besten deutschen und englischen Fanfics archiviert, die ich je gelesen habe. Musst du unbedingt vorbeischauen!**

--------------------------------------------

Kapitel Fünf (Von verletzten Gefühlen)

Der Jedi-Meister sass mit Keraf zusammen im Garten.

Qui-Gon hatte auch die zweite Nacht bei seinem Freund verbracht, denn dieser wollte ihn auf keinen Fall wegschicken, obwohl er damit das Risiko auf sich nahm, auch in die Sache hineinzugeraten. Zur Sicherheit hatte er seine Familie weggeschickt, in den Urlaub ausserhalb Triunos. 

Vieles hatten sie in der Zwischenzeit besprochen, aber sie waren auf kein brauchbares Resultat gekommen. Qui-Gon hatte versucht, mit dem Jedi-Rat Kontakt aufzunehmen, aber es war ihm nicht gelungen, eine Verbindung herzustellen. Er hatte sich auch schon überlegt, alleine zurück zu fliegen, aber er hatte diese Idee schnell wieder verworfen. Erstens hätte er nicht das eigene Raumschiff benutzen können, da dies ja sicher bewacht wurde und ein anderes zu benutzen war zu gefährlich, da so ziemlich alles von der Organisation kontrolliert wurde. Zweitens hätte er Obi-Wan alleine auf Verida lassen müssen, was ihm gar nicht behagte. Auf keinen Fall wollte er seinen Padawan alleine in der Gefahr zurück lassen, ohne ihm die Möglichkeit zu geben, Hilfe von seinem Meister zu bekommen.

Qui-Gon wäre bereit gewesen, nach Obi-Wan zu suchen, aber Keraf hatte ihn mit zitternder Stimme angefleht, dies zu unterlassen. Da sein Freund solch ungewöhnliche Angst zeigte, hatte der Jedi-Meister auf ihn gehört, wenn auch widerwillig.

Nun sassen sie wieder beisammen in Kerafs Garten und der sonst so ruhige und überlegte Jedi wurde immer nervöser und besorgter. Seit kurzer Zeit spürte er Obi-Wans Präsenz in der Macht wieder ein wenig näher, aber dafür nicht stärker. Das verwirrte ihn sehr.

Warum hatte er nicht wenigstens dem Rat mitgeteilt, dass sie noch nach Verida gehen würden? Niemand wusste, dass sie auf Verida waren und so würde auch niemand dort nach ihnen suchen.

Qui-Gon seufzte und schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. Es brachte jetzt nichts, über die "was wäre wenn"s nachzudenken, nachher ist man immer klüger als vorher.

Qui-Gon wollte Keraf gerade seine Gedanken mitteilen, als er plötzlich Obi-Wan durch ihr Band wieder viel besser und näher fühlte. Gleichzeitig war er aber noch mehr beunruhigt, denn er nahm auch einen Teil der Gefühle und des Schmerzes seines Schülers wahr. Sofort wurde ihm bewusst, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war und er schloss die Augen, um sich besser konzentrieren zu können.

Schwach und stockend vernahm er nun Obi-Wans Stimme in seinem Kopf.

//Meister! Wir wurden... angegriffen! Wir... sind auf dem... Raumhafen von... Triuno.//

Der Jedi-Meister fühlte die Wellen des Schmerzes und der Anstrengung, die seinen Schüler verstummen liessen.

//Halte durch, Padawan! Wir sind bald bei dir!//

Augenblicklich stand er auf und erklärte dem erstaunten Keraf kurz, was geschehen war.

Äusserst alarmiert machten sich die beiden auf den Weg zum Flugplatz. Glücklicherweise wurden sie nicht aufgehalten und scheinbar wurden sie von niemandem bemerkt.

Die Macht führte den Jedi-Meister direkt zu dem kleinen Raumschiff. 

Qui-Gon ging voraus, öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Das erste, was er sah, war eine zierliche junge Frau, die sich über die zusammengekrümmte Gestalt seines Padawans beugte. Mit wenigen Schritten war er bei Obi-Wan und schaute besorgt in das bleiche und schmerzverzerrte Gesicht seines bewusstlosen Schülers. Dann streckte er behutsam die Hand aus und berührte seine heisse und schweissnasse Stirn.

Kerina stand daneben und beobachtete mit Tränen in den Augen, wie liebevoll und vertraut sich der Jedi-Meister um seinen verletzten Schüler kümmerte und die Wärme und Fürsorge, die er ausstrahlte, beruhigten auch sie ein wenig. 

Qui-Gon tastete sich vorsichtig durch Obi-Wans Geist und versuchte, ihm so zu helfen und ihn aus der tiefen Bewusstlosigkeit zu holen. Plötzlich stiess er auf feste Schilder, die verhinderten, dass der Jedi-Meister bis auf das Innerste seines Schülers sehen konnte, was aber nötig war, um ihm überhaupt erreichen zu können. 

Verwirrt hielt Qui-Gon inne. Warum tat sein Padawan dies? Noch niemals zuvor hatte er das getan, ihre Beziehung hatte immer aus vollkommenem gegenseitigem Vertrauen bestanden und so gut wie nie hatte Obi-Wan ihm etwas verheimlicht.

Qui-Gon versuchte, sich weiter zu tasten, aber es war unmöglich, die Schilde zu übersteigen oder zu umgehen. Der Jedi-Meister schickte ihm durch die Macht Wellen der Wärme und der Zuneigung, aber es nützte nichts, Obi-Wan hielt die Schilde weiterhin aufrecht und machte ihm ein Durchkommen somit unmöglich.

Obi-Wan wurde schwächer, sein Atem ging nur noch flach und langsam und er entfernte sich immer weiter von seinem Meister. Ab und zu stöhnte er leise auf und seine Lider zuckten fiebrig.

Verzweifelt liess Qui-Gon ab und schaute die junge Frau an.

"Was ist passiert? Ich kann nicht bis zu ihm vordringen, er blockt mich ab und ich kann ihm so nicht helfen."

Kerina blickte zu Boden, kniete sich neben Obi-Wan, nahm seine Hand in ihre Hand und streichelte sanft seine Finger. Dann schaute sie Qui-Gon in die Augen.

Der Jedi-Meister begriff. Diese simple Berührung und der Blick in ihre Augen sagten ihm mehr, als irgendwelche Worte zu erzählen vermocht hätten.

Qui-Gon schwieg und wandte den Blick ab, danach sagte er ausdruckslos zu Keraf: "Könntest du bitte das Schiff fliegen? Wir müssen Coruscant so schnell wie möglich erreichen."

Keraf nickte, schaute Qui-Gon mitfühlend an und ging dann wortlos ins Cockpit.

Nachdem er sich einen sichtlichen Ruck gegeben hatte, wandte sich der Jedi-Meister Kerina zu.

"Du musst mir helfen. Rede mit Obi-Wan und lass ihn deine Gefühle spüren, damit er sich öffnet, ansonsten kann ich nichts für ihn tun. Versuch es, dir vertraut er wohl mehr als mir!"

Im letzten Satz schwang ein bitterer Klang mit.

"Obi-Wan hat mir von euch erzählt, er liebt euch wie einen Vater und das letzte, was er wollte, war euch zu enttäuschen."

__

‚Trotzdem hat er es getan, weniger mit der verbotenen Beziehung als mit seinem Misstrauen', dachte Qui-Gon still bei sich.

Kerina beugte sich nun über den jungen Jedi, strich ihm sachte durchs Haar und sprach leise mit ihm. Sie konzentrierte sich mit aller Kraft darauf, ihm mitzuteilen, dass er zurückkommen solle und dass er seinem Meister Vertrauen entgegenbringen solle, damit dieser ihm helfen könne.

Qui-Gon spürte, wie die Schilde zögernd unter Kerinas Zureden und unter ihren Berührungen verschwanden. Endlich konnte er sich hindurch tasten und er liess viel von seiner Stärke in seinen Schüler fliessen. Obi-Wans Geist lag nun völlig unbedeckt da und der Jedi-Meister las darin die Unsicherheit und die Angst, dass er ihn nicht verstehen würde. Qui-Gons Herz zog sich dabei schmerzhaft zusammen.

Obi-Wans Brust hob sich wieder stärker und auch sein Gesicht gewann wieder etwas an Farbe, obwohl er noch immer sehr blass war. Nach kurzer Zeit öffnete er die Augen und blinzelte schläfrig. Noch immer schmerzte seine Schulter und die Seite, aber es war auf ein erträgliches Pochen hinabgesunken. Das erste, was er sah, als sich sein Blick etwas klärte, war Kerinas erleichtertes Gesicht. Noch immer hielt sie seine Hand und schwach erwiderte er den Druck. Dann löste sich sein Blick von ihr und erst jetzt bemerkte er seinen Meister. Sofort blickte er wieder weg und er fühlte sich unendlich schlecht, er konnte Qui-Gons Enttäuschung und seine Verletztheit gut spüren. Er hatte ihn hintergangen und betrogen. Es hätte ihn nicht gewundert, wenn sein Meister in diesem Moment aus der Tür gegangen wäre und nie mehr wiedergekommen wäre. Er hätte es sogar verstanden.

Ein einziger Blick aus den kühlen Augen Qui-Gons machte Kerina klar, dass der Jedi-Meister alleine mit seinem Schüler sprechen wollte. Sie gab Obi-Wan einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Stirn, drückte noch einmal mitfühlend seine Hand und ging dann aus dem Raum.

Noch immer fühlte sich Obi-Wan benommen, aber um das Gespräch mit seinem Meister kam er nicht herum.

__

‚Warum habe ich ihn bloss so enttäuscht, nach all diesen gemeinsamen Jahren, wo er immer für mich da gewesen war und mir alles an Liebe gab, was er aufbringen konnte? Hatte der Verrat seines früheren Padawans nicht gereicht für sein ganzes weiteres Leben? War es die kurze, aber wundervolle Zeit mit Kerina wert gewesen, dass er jetzt wegen mir so leidet?'

So viele Fragen die eine Antwort verlangten schwirrten in seinem Kopf herum und er war noch nie so stark von Zweifel erfüllt gewesen wie jetzt. Es war, als ob man ihn entzwei gerissen hätte und er sich nun entscheiden musste, welcher geliebte Teil sterben musste, damit der andere überleben konnte.

Im Raum herrschte angespanntes Schweigen. Obi-Wan hielt seinen Blick noch immer gesenkt, unfähig seinem Meister ins Gesicht zu schauen. 

Qui-Gon hatte mittlerweile jegliche Gefühle vor seinem Padawan abgeschirmt und als Obi-Wan nun endlich seinen Blick hob, war der ruhige, ja fast desinteressierte Ausdruck in Qui-Gons Gesicht schlimmer, als es jeder Wutausbruch oder sichtliche Enttäuschung hätten sein können.

Schliesslich hielt der junge Jedi diese unerträgliche Stille nicht mehr aus und mit leiser zitternder Stimme brachte er hervor: "Danke, dass ihr mir geholfen habt, Meister. Wir wurden heute morgen angegriffen. Lorino, der Mann mit dem ich beim letzten Mal geflohen bin, und seine Mutter wurden gefangen genommen. Nur Lorinos Schwester, Kerina, und ich konnten fliehen."

Obi-Wan wusste, dass er eigentlich etwas ganz anderes hatte sagen wollen als nur diese blossen Fakten. Am liebsten wäre er auf die Knie gefallen und hätte Qui-Gon angefleht, dass er ihm doch verzeihen möge. Alles was er wollte war, dass dieser distanzierte Blick aus seinen Augen wich und wieder dem vertrauten warmen Strahlen Platz machte. Er wollte ihm auch sagen, dass er ihn gern hatte und dass er seine Nähe brauchte.

Dies jedenfalls sagte ihm die eine Hälfte seines Herzens. Die andere erinnerte ihn an die liebevollen Berührungen und zärtlichen Worte von Kerina, an ihre Liebe. Die letzten Tage waren die schönsten und intensivsten in seinem bisherigen Leben gewesen. Doch reichten diese paar Tage aus, um all die gemeinsamen Jahre voller Vertrauen und Zuneigung mit Qui-Gon zu vergessen?

Obi-Wan vergrub seinen Kopf in den Händen. Es war zum Verzweifeln! 

Mittlerweile schwirrten dem jungen Jedi der Kopf von seinen Sorgen, aber auch von den körperlichen Schmerzen. Sie hatten wieder zugenommen, aber Obi-Wan tat nichts, um den Schmerz zu verringern, er akzeptierte ihn und sah ihn als eine Art Selbstbestrafung an.

‚Das ist genau das, was ich verdient habe, wenn nicht selbst das noch eine zu milde Bestrafung ist', dachte Obi-Wan grimmig.

Noch immer hatte Qui-Gon kein einziges Wort gesagt. Er sah, wie sein Schüler litt und trotz aller Enttäuschung fühlte er Mitleid mit ihm.

‚Wenn er so weitermacht, dann richtet er sich selbst zu Grunde.'

Qui-Gon trat einen Schritt näher und sein Gesicht war nicht mehr ganz so ausdruckslos wie bisher.

"Du bist jetzt nicht in der Verfassung, um solch schwerwiegende Entscheidungen zu treffen und über dein Fehlverhalten nachzudenken. Dazu wirst du genügend Zeit im Tempel haben, Obi-Wan. Es ist besser, du ruhst dich ein wenig aus. Wir werden später sehen, wie es weitergeht."

Schmerzlich vermisste Obi-Wan die vertraute Anrede "Padawan", die sein Meister sonst immer gebrauchte seit ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Mission, wo er noch gar nicht Qui-Gons Padawan gewesen war.

Der Jedi-Meister mass Obi-Wan noch einmal mit einem langen Blick, dann verliess er den Raum und liess Obi-Wan mit seinen Gedanken allein.

Erschöpft liess sich der junge Jedi ins Kissen zurück fallen. Er fühlte sich elend, körperlich wie seelisch. Ihm war schwindelig und seine Schulter brannte wieder wie Feuer. Während er müde die Augen schloss, bahnte sich eine einsame Träne ihren Weg über seine Wange.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kerina wartete vor dem Raum bis Qui-Gon herauskam. Sie wusste, wie sehr Obi-Wan seinen Meister liebte und es schnitt ihr ins Herz, mit ansehen zu müssen, wie ihre Bindung und ihr Vertrauen einen starken Riss erlitten hatte.

Sofort als Qui-Gon die Türe hinter sich schloss, ging Kerina auf ihn zu und sprach ihn verzweifelt an, da sie sah, dass seine Mine noch immer den unnahbaren Ausdruck trug und er sich nicht mit Obi-Wan versöhnt hatte.

"Obi-Wan wollte euch nicht betrügen, dafür liebt er euch zu fest! Ich kenne den Jedi-Kodex und ich wusste, dass unsere Beziehung verboten war, dennoch habe ich nichts dagegen unternommen und habe mich von meinen Gefühlen leiten lassen. Mein Herz weigerte sich zu verstehen, was mein Geist längst begriffen hatte, also gebt bitte nicht eurem Schüler die Schuld, er braucht euch. Jetzt besonders."

"Obi-Wan ist alt genug, um zu wissen, was er tut, du brauchst also nicht die Schuld auf dich zu nehmen."

Qui-Gon hielt inne, schaute sie traurig an und fuhr dann fort: " Wenn es nur eure Beziehung wäre, dann wäre das nicht so schlimm. Natürlich wäre ich auch ein wenig enttäuscht, da ich dachte, Obi-Wan wüsste, dass es auch Nachteile hat, den Weg eines Jedi zu gehen und man den Regeln nicht nur dann folgen kann, wenn es einem gerade passt. Aber bis jetzt hatte ich das Gefühl, jederzeit mit ihm über Probleme sprechen zu können, egal über welches Thema. Ist dir eigentlich bewusst, dass er fast gestorben wäre, nur weil er etwas vor mir verheimlichen wollte und er mir nicht vertraute?"

Qui-Gon sprach ruhig, doch trotzdem zitterte seine Stimme ein wenig und Kerina hörte den Schmerz darin heraus.

Leise versuchte sie zu erklären: "Das hat er doch nur getan, aus Angst euch zu enttäuschen und zu beschämen. Lieber wäre Obi-Wan gestorben, als dass er seinen geliebten Meister enttäuschen wollte!"

Betroffen senkte Qui-Gon den Blick. Das, was die junge Frau da sagte, machte Sinn. So hatte er die Sache noch nicht angeschaut. Er wusste, dass sein Schüler ein grosses Ehrgefühl hatte und dass er ihm immer mit grossem Respekt begegnet war. 

Trotzdem konnte er das Gefühl des hintergangen werden nicht ganz abschütteln. Immer wieder kam ihm Xanatos in den Sinn und wie lange es gedauert hatte, bis er und Obi-Wan endlich Vertrauen zu einander gefunden hatten.

Traurig sah Kerina ihn aus ihren dunklen Augen an, denn auch ohne die Macht konnte sie seine verletzten Gefühle spüren.

"Ich weiss noch nicht wie es weiter geht mit meinem Schüler, vielleicht hat er mittlerweile seine Meinung geändert und er möchte gar kein Jedi-Ritter mehr werden, aber das ist seine Entscheidung und ich werde sie respektieren.

Aber du hast trotzdem Recht, er braucht uns jetzt, bis Coruscant ist es noch ein langer Weg und mit diesem Raumschiff wird es etwa doppelt so lange gehen als normal, also etwa drei Tage. Obi-Wan hat viel Blut verloren und das Wundfieber wird noch steigen. Das kann gefährlich werden und deshalb sollte er seine Kräfte für seine Heilung einsetzen und nicht für das Grübeln über seine Probleme."

"Obi-Wan möchte noch immer ein Jedi-Ritter werden, er hat es mir gesagt. Es ist sein grösster Wunsch."

Kerina schwieg und Tränen traten in ihre Augen, aber trotzdem sprach sie mit fester Stimme weiter: "Meister Jinn, vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn sie mich wieder zurück nach Verida bringen würden, noch ist der Planet nahe und ihr würdet nicht viel an Zeit verlieren. Das würde Obi-Wan eine schwere Entscheidung abnehmen und er könnte sich ganz auf seine Heilung konzentrieren. Unsere Beziehung war von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt, ich wusste es, wollte es aber nicht sehen. Ich wäre selbstsüchtig, wenn ich ihn für mich behalten wollte, obwohl ich weiss, wie viel ihr und seine Zukunft als Jedi-Ritter ihm bedeuten."

Qui-Gon war überrascht und gerührt von ihren Worten. Sie wollte sich für ihn opfern, damit Obi-Wan und er ihr früheres Vertrauen wieder finden würden. Er hatte gespürt, wie fest sie Obi-Wan liebte und wie viel Mühe und Schmerz es sie kosten würde, ihn zu verlassen. Einen Moment lang war er versucht, ihr Angebot anzunehmen, doch dann dachte er an Obi-Wans Zustand. Sein Schüler würde diese Trennung vielleicht nicht verkraften, zumindest würde es ihn weiter beschäftigen und schwächen. Ausserdem war es auch Obi-Wans Entscheidung, er durfte seinem Padawan nicht einfach diese Entscheidung abnehmen.

"Dein Angebot ehrt dich, Kerina, aber ich lehne trotzdem ab."

Qui-Gon erklärte ihr seine vorhin durchdachten Gründe.

Kerina war erleichtert. Ihr Angebot war zwar ihr voller Ernst gewesen, aber sie war trotzdem froh, wenigstens noch eine Weile bei Obi-Wan sein zu können.

Später am Tag ging Kerina noch einmal zu Obi-Wan, welcher noch immer schlief. Da sie eine Ausbildung als Heilerin abgeschlossen hatte, kümmerte sie sich um seine Wunden und verband sie. Sie hatte festgestellt, dass der Blasterschuss unter dem Schlüsselbein eingetreten war und den Knochen, so wie wichtiges, gut durchblutetes Gewebe verletzt hatte. Ausserdem waren zwei der Rippen an der rechten Seite gebrochen. Obi-Wan würde aber wieder ganz gesund werden, wenn das Fieber ihn nicht noch mehr schwächte und er so schnell wie möglich medizinische Hilfe bekam.

Nachdem sie Obi-Wan verbunden hatte, blieb Kerina bei ihm, hielt seine Hand und beobachtete sein bleiches Gesicht. Manchmal drehte er sich unruhig im Schlaf hin und her. Besorgt stellte sie fest, dass das Fieber weiter gestiegen war und dass es nun schon gefährlich hoch war.

Die Tür ging auf und Qui-Gon betrat den Raum. Er ging zu Kerina und setzte sich neben sie auf Obi-Wans Bett. Der Jedi-Meister betrachtete das angespannte Gesicht seines Schülers und in dem Moment erkannte er, wie hilflos Obi-Wan doch trotz allem war. Viel von seiner Enttäuschung verschwand und stattdessen fühlte er eine ausfüllende, väterliche Zuneigung.

Bei sich dachte Qui-Gon mit einem heimlichen Blick auf Kerina: ‚Wenn Obi-Wan mein Sohn und wir eine ganz normale Familie wären, dann wäre ich stolz auf ihn, wegen seiner Wahl. Vielleicht verpassen wir als Beschützer des Friedens trotz all den guten Erlebnissen eine ganz wichtige Sache.'

Kerina studierte auch ihrerseits das Gesicht des in Gedanken versunkenen Jedi-Meisters und teilte dann mit: "Das Fieber ist gestiegen und er fängt an, im Fieber zu träumen. Sein Schlaf ist unruhig, Kälte und Hitze wechseln sich andauernd ab. Ich habe Angst, Obi-Wan schafft es nicht bis nach Coruscant."

Auch Qui-Gon hatte den unruhigen Schlaf seines Padawans bemerkt, aber gegen das Fieber konnte er nicht viel tun. Statt einer Entgegnung holte er kaltes Wasser und einen Lappen, mit dem er sanft über die Stirn des jungen Jedi fuhr. Dieser stöhnte leise auf, beruhigte sich dann aber sofort unter der wohltuenden Kühle. Immer wieder tröstete Qui-Gon ihn durch die Macht mit Wellen der Zuneigung und der Liebe. Er spürte aber auch deutlich den Schmerz, der von Obi-Wan ausging und der ihn manchmal gequält wimmern liess. 

Qui-Gon schnürte es bei diesem Anblick die Kehle zusammen und Selbstvorwürfe überkamen ihn. Er hätte nicht so grob und unkontrolliert reagieren dürfen. Der Jedi-Meister wusste, dass es auch seine Schuld war, dass es Obi-Wan schlechter ging, da sich der junge Jedi bestimmt auch Vorwürfe machen würde.

Plötzlich warf sich Obi-Wan wieder stärker auf dem Lager herum und stiess dabei Kerinas Hand beiseite. Als Qui-Gon ihn beruhigen wollte, flüsterte er, gefangen in einem Fiebertraum: "Nein, Meister, bitte... bitte geht nicht weg! Es... tut mir so leid! Geht nicht weg!"

"Shhhh! Ich gehe nicht weg, ich werde hier bleiben. Du solltest dich ausruhen, entspann dich, ich werde bleiben."

Doch Obi-Wan wand sich nur stärker und stiess gequält hervor: "Es ist meine Schuld! Ich wollte... euch nicht beschämen... nicht beschämen...! Tut mir leid! Ich bin es nicht würdig... euer Padawan zu sein...!"

Fest drückte der Jedi-Meister den zitternden Körper seines Padawans an sich.

"Du bist es wert, Padawan! Was ich zu dir gesagt habe oder dich fühlen liess, war falsch von mir, ich liess mich von meinen Gefühlen dazu hinreissen. Es ist meine Schuld, bitte vergib _mir!"_

Aber Obi-Wans Bewegungen wurden schwächer und das einzige, was Qui-Gon noch hörte, war ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen.

Als der Jedi-Meister seinen völlig erschöpften Padawan ins Bett zurück legte, standen ihm Tränen in den Augen. Die Selbstzweifel kehrten mit neuer Intensität zurück. Warum hatte er am Anfang bloss so unbeherrscht reagiert? Die Antwort darauf war klar: Er hatte Angst gehabt, seinen Padawan zu verlieren, aber nicht durch die Verletzungen oder durch das Fieber, sondern durch Kerina.

Diese hatte sich ein wenig vom Krankenlager zurück gezogen und die Szene still beobachtet. Was hatte sie da bloss angestellt! Warum hatte sie, blind für alles andere, nur auf ihre Gefühle gehört und damit solchen Schmerz entfacht?

Qui-Gon fühlte ihre Gedanken und ihre Selbstvorwürfe und er drehte sich zu ihr um.

"Nein, Kerina, es ist nicht deine Schuld, du kannst nichts dafür und auch Obi-Wan trifft die Schuld nicht halb so viel, wie ich es ihn fühlen liess."

Plötzlich stahl sich ein müdes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

"Sind wir nicht ein tolles Trio? Jeder gibt sich selbst die Schuld und die anderen glauben es ihm nicht!"

Kerina lächelte scheu und in ihren Augen blitzte es für einen kurzen Moment amüsiert auf. Sie mochte diesen grossen, ruhigen Mann und sie konnte gut verstehen, warum Obi-Wan so glücklich war, ihn als Meister zu haben. Er erinnerte sie an ihren Vater. Bei diesem Gedanken dachte sie sofort an ihre Familie und daran, dass Qui-Gon noch so gut wie nichts von ihr und von dem Geschehenen wusste. Kerina gab sich einen Ruck und erzählte ihm, was alles passiert war und nach einer kurzen Pause fragte sie leise: "Was können wir dagegen tun? Wie können wir meiner Mutter und meinem Bruder helfen?"

Qui-Gon hatte aufmerksam zugehört, aber seine Mine hatte sich verdüstert.

"Ich weiss noch nicht was und ob wir überhaupt etwas tun können. So leid es mir tut, aber eigentlich haben wir auf Verida nichts zu suchen gehabt und wir haben auch nicht das Recht, uns einzumischen."

Fassungslos starrte Kerina ihn an. Sie war sich doch so sicher gewesen, dass er ihr helfen würde!

"Was??? Ihr könnt Verida nicht einfach den Rücken kehren und die Organisation weiterhin diese schmutzige Sache durchführen lassen! Was geschieht mit meiner Familie?"

Ihre Stimme brach fast vor lauter Enttäuschung und Fassungslosigkeit.

Qui-Gon war es sichtlich unwohl. Er schaute Kerina mitfühlend an und antwortete dann vorsichtig und mit Bedacht: "Es ist noch nichts entschieden. Der Jedi-Rat wird sich um die Angelegenheit kümmern und richtig entscheiden. Bitte beruhige dich! Ich werde alles tun, um deiner Familie und Verida zu helfen, aber das habe ich leider nicht alleine zu entscheiden."

Er schaute ihr noch einmal fest in die Augen und fügte mit warmer Stimme hinzu: "Vertrau mir!"

Kerina antwortete nicht. Sie ging langsam zu Obi-Wan hinüber und strich ihm mit dem kalten Lappen über die Stirn. 

"Was bleibt mir den anderes übrig?", fragte sie leise und ohne Qui-Gon anzuschauen.

Der Jedi-Meister seufzte und ging zur Tür hinaus.

Tbc...


	6. Wieder daheim

****

Kapitel Sechs (Wieder daheim)

Als Obi-Wans Gedanken sich langsam aus der tiefen Dunkelheit lösten, fühlte er sich, als ob er einen langen Kampf hinter sich hätte. Er war so unendlich müde und sein Körper schmerzte bei der kleinsten Bewegung. Trotzdem fühlte er sich irgendwie besser, obwohl er im Moment nicht wusste, was vorher gewesen war. Ohne die Augen zu öffnen griff der junge Jedi nach der Macht, um zu spüren, was um ihn herum vorging. Er stiess auf eine Welle grosser Zuneigung und Liebe, die ihn wie eine Mutter in den Armen hielt und seine Schmerzen etwas linderte. Es dauerte eine Weile bis er sich überwunden hatte und sich zwang, die Lider zu heben. Grelles Licht stach ihm in die Augen und liess ihn blinzeln.

"Obi-Wan. Zum Glück bist du wach, ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht."

Eine helle Frauenstimme klang ihm im Ohr und etwas später beugte sich das dazugehörige Gesicht über ihn. Obi-Wan blinzelte noch mal verwirrt und wollte sich etwas aufrichten, doch da schoss ein stechender Schmerz durch seine linke Schulter und mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen liess er sich ins Kissen zurück sinken. Lichtpunkte flimmerten vor seinen Augen und für einen Moment versank die Welt wieder in der Dunkelheit.

"Atme ruhig durch und entspann dich. Du solltest etwas vorsichtiger sein, die Wunde ist noch sehr empfindlich."

Wieder öffnete Obi-Wan zögernd die Augen und atmete tief durch. Die Lichtpunkte verschwanden und er konnte jetzt Kerinas Gesicht klar erkennen.

"Wie fühlst du dich?"

Der junge Jedi wollte antworten, aber seine Zunge war schwer und sein Hals war wie ausgetrocknet. Kerina verstand und holte ihm ein Glas Wasser, welches sie ihm behutsam an die Lippen führte. Das kühle Wasser wirkte wie Balsam auf seinen schmerzenden Hals und mit jedem Schluck fühlte er die Kraft in ihn zurückkehren.

Nachdem Obi-Wan getrunken hatte, startete er noch einmal einen Versuch, sich ein wenig aufzurichten, diesmal aber langsam und vorsichtig.

"Ich glaube, es geht mir besser."

Seine Stimme zitterte ein wenig und sie klang sehr müde, aber Obi-Wan war etwas erstaunt, dass er überhaupt etwas herausbrachte. Langsam kehrten seine Erinnerungen zurück und siedend heiss fiel ihm das Zusammentreffen mit Qui-Gon wieder ein. Versagen, Schuld und Scham überkamen ihn.

"Wo ist Meister Qui-Gon?"

Kerina hatte beobachtet, wie ein Schatten über sein Gesicht huschte und sie ahnte seinen Gedankengang. 

"Ich weiss es nicht, vielleicht ruht er sich ein wenig aus, wir sind seit zwei Tagen im Hyperraum."

"Er will mich nicht mehr, stimmt's? Er hat Recht, ich verdiene es nicht, sein Schüler zu sein. Ich..."

"Hör auf, Obi-Wan! Das stimmt nicht, er hat gesagt, dass es ihm leid tut, was er gesagt und getan hat."

Kerina sah, dass er Tränen in den Augen hatte, gegen die er verzweifelt ankämpfte. Sie setzte sich zu ihm, griff nach seiner Hand und streichelte sie.

"Er liebt dich, mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst. Und er hasst sich für das, was er getan hat."

Scheu wanderten ihre dunklen Augen zu seinen Augen hinauf.

"Und er ist nicht der einzige, der dich liebt..."

In Obi-Wan bereitete sich wieder dieses schützende Gefühl von Wärme aus. Lächelnd führte er ihre Hand zum Mund und seine Lippen berührten sanft ihre Finger. 

Einen Moment lang genoss Kerina diese Berührung, doch dann zog sie fast erschrocken ihre Hand zurück. Warum machte sie es sich selbst und ihm bloss so schwer? Sie hatte sich doch bereits mit ihrer Trennung abgefunden.

Verwirrt blickte Obi-Wan sie an, doch plötzlich verstand er.

"Du hast Recht, Kerina. Wir sollten damit aufhören, wir tun uns bloss selbst weh."

Der junge Jedi wollte noch mehr sagen, aber in diesem Moment ging die Türe auf und Qui-Gon trat herein. Obi-Wan zuckte unwillkürlich ein wenig zurück, worauf seine Schulter mit heftigem Schmerz antwortete.

Der Jedi-Meister hatte die Bewegung wahrgenommen und seufzte innerlich auf.

‚Was hast du nur getan, Qui-Gon?', dachte er bei sich.

Auch Kerina spürte die plötzliche Spannung und verliess leise den Raum.

Als der Schmerz etwas nachliess, schaute Obi-Wan zögernd auf, direkt in die Augen seines Meisters. Sofort blickte er wieder weg und suchte verzweifelt nach den richtigen Worten. Er hatte Qui-Gon so viel zu sagen, aber er konnte die Worte nicht richtig fassen.

"Du hast noch immer Schmerzen, Padawan?"

Padawan! Die geliebte Anrede war wieder da! Ermutigt blickte Obi-Wan seinem Meister in die Augen und antwortete fest: "Ein wenig, aber das ist nichts im Vergleich zu dem Schmerz, den ich euch zugefügt habe. Es tut mir so leid! Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch nicht vertraut habe. Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch enttäuscht habe und es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht ein besserer Schüler bin."

Es war raus, endlich!

Qui-Gon lächelte schmerzlich und trat näher an Obi-Wans Bett.

"Oh Padawan. Viel würde ich geben um rückgängig zu machen, was ich bei unserem Wiedersehen getan habe. Nur ein kleiner Teil des Geschehenen ist deine Schuld. Auch mir tut es leid. Dass du überhaupt in diese Lage gekommen bist und dass du dies hier durchstehen musst ist grösstenteils meine Schuld. 

Du bist ein guter Schüler, du bist vielmehr als nur das für mich, ich habe dich sehr gerne und das war auch der Grund weshalb ich so verletzt reagiert habe. Du bedeutest mir sehr viel, Padawan. Wenn du noch willst, wäre ich sehr glücklich, dich weiterhin ausbilden zu dürfen."

Ungläubig hörte Obi-Wan seinem Meister zu, dann fing er sich allmählich und antwortete dann beinahe feierlich: "Ich wäre sehr glücklich, auch in Zukunft meinen Weg zum Jedi-Ritter mit euch gehen zu dürfen, Meister."

Das Lächeln des Jedi-Meisters wurde wärmer. Er setzte sich zu Obi-Wan ans Bett und rubbelte ihm sanft durchs kurze Haar. Dann wurde seine Mine wieder ernster.

"Weisst du, was mich am meisten verletzt und enttäuscht hat? Dein fehlendes Vertrauen. Ich dachte bis jetzt, dass wir über alles reden könnten und so haben mich deine Abblockungen tiefer verletzt als dein Verstoss gegen die Regeln. Diesen Verstoss empfinde ich als nicht so schlimm, denn Liebe kann wunderschön sein. Das möchte ich dir auf keinen Fall vorenthalten. So schwer es am Anfang auch sein würde, ich würde deine Entscheidung für Kerina respektieren."

"Meister, ich sehe nun auch, dass die Abschirmung mein grösster Fehler war. Ich weiss jetzt selbst nicht mehr genau, warum je an eurem Verständnis gezweifelt habe. Nicht viele Padawane haben einen solch verständnisvollen und liebevollen Meister, dafür bin ich sehr dankbar. Trotz aller Liebe zu Kerina würde ich euch nie verlassen, nie im Leben..."

Meister und Schüler schauten sich an und beide konnten bis auf den Grund der Seele des anderen sehen. Sie waren tief verbunden und sie würden es auch weiterhin bleiben.

"Meister?"

"Ja?"

"Auch Kerina bedeutet mir sehr viel und es ist schwierig, eine Wahl zu treffen, da das eine das andere ausschliesst. Es ist wie bei der Sonne und beim Mond. Beide haben wundervolle Seiten, aber sie können nicht gleichzeitig nebeneinander existieren. Ich habe mich für euch entschieden, nicht wegen meiner Zukunft als Jedi-Ritter, sondern nur wegen euch. Ihr seid mein Vater und die Person, die mir am meisten bedeutet."

"Ich danke dir für dein Vertrauen, Padawan. Ich hoffe, ich kann deinen Anforderungen auch weiterhin gerecht werden."

"Wenn ihr so weitermacht wie bisher, werdet ihr mich nie enttäuschen."

Auf einmal fühlte sich Obi-Wan sehr erleichtert. Es tat so gut, wieder bei Qui-Gon zu sein, er fühlte sich bei ihm so sicher und verstanden. Würde er ihm aber je das bieten können, was Kerina ihm gegeben hatte? Würde er überhaupt leben können ohne ihre Zuneigung und Anwesenheit? Würde er je wieder Derselbe sein wie zuvor? Nein, das ganz sicher nicht. Aber diese Änderung war nicht unbedingt negativ. Er hatte das Gefühl, ein ganzes Stück gewachsen und erwachsener geworden zu sein. Aber seine Erfahrungen hatte er mit viel Schmerz und Leid bezahlt. Und noch lag ein langer Weg vor ihm.

Mit der Erleichterung kam auch die Müdigkeit zurück und Obi-Wan fühlte, wie auch die Schmerzen wieder zugenommen hatten. 

Qui-Gon merkte, dass sein Padawan erschöpft war und dass er Ruhe brauchte.

"Ich bin froh, dich wieder bei mir zu haben. Ruhe dich jetzt aus, Padawan, Schlaf wird dir gut tun."

Obi-Wan nickte müde, aber glücklich, und nur einige Augenblicke später war er bereits eingeschlafen.

Als Obi-Wan das nächste Mal die Augen aufschlug, stand Qui-Gon neben seinem Lager und ein sanftes Lächeln breitete sich auf dem Gesicht seines Meisters aus. Qui-Gon spürte, dass sein Schüler stärker geworden war. Obi-Wan hatte die Schmerzen akzeptiert und hatte damit schon einen grossen Schritt Richtung Besserung getan.

"Wir haben es bald geschafft, Padawan. In wenigen Minuten werden wir Coruscant erreichen."

Der junge Jedi schenkte seinem Meister ein dankbares Lächeln, dann sah er zu Kerina herüber, welche schweigend und in Gedanken versunken auf einem Stuhl in einer Ecke sass. Er wunderte sich, weshalb Kerina noch nichts gesagt hatte und sie ihm nicht einmal einen Blick zugeworfen hatte. Plötzlich traf ihn die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag. Lorino und Teani! Wegen seinen Verletzungen und seinen eigenen Problemen mit Qui-Gon hatte er Kerinas Familie ganz vergessen. Augenblicklich stieg die Hitze in seinen Kopf und er fühlte sich schuldig.

"Gib die Hoffnung nicht auf! Wir werden schon einen Weg finden, Lorino und Teani zu befreien", versuchte er Kerina ein wenig Trost zu spenden.

Als sie seine Stimme hörte, schaute Kerina auf. Ihr Blick war traurig und in ihren Augen spiegelte sich Verzweiflung.

"Das hoffe ich auch, ich weiss sonst nicht, wie mein Leben weiter gehen soll. Es ist so viel geschehen in solch kurzer Zeit, die Ereignisse haben mich geradezu überrannt."

"Wir werden dir helfen, auch wenn der Rat gegen uns ist. Verida ist zwar nicht in der Republik, aber wir werden nicht zulassen, dass die Organisation weiterhin über der Gerechtigkeit steht. Die Probleme, die sie verursacht, gehen nämlich nicht nur deinen Heimatplaneten etwas an", versuchte Qui-Gon Kerina noch einmal zu überzeugen. Er wollte seine Stimme entschlossen klingen lassen, aber Kerinas zweifelnder Blick sagte ihm, dass er wohl nicht halb so entschlossen geklungen hatte, wie er es gerne gehabt hätte. 

Tatsächlich gab es einige Probleme mit der Befreiung von Lorino und Teani. Ihr Besuch auf Verida war kein Auftrag des Rates gewesen, streng genommen hatten sie gar nicht das Recht gehabt, dort zu sein. Es würde schwer werden, dem Rat zu erklären, was sie dort zu suchen gehabt hatten, geschweige dann um Hilfe für Kerinas Familie zu bitten. Qui-Gon würde Kerina helfen, egal was der Rat sagte und auch Obi-Wan wäre sicherlich bereit, ihr zu helfen sobald es ihm wieder besser ging. 

Der Jedi-Meister hatte Kerina lieb gewonnen. Während sein Schüler bewusstlos gewesen war, hatten sie lange miteinander gesprochen und er schätzte ihr freundliches und intelligentes Wesen. Beim Gedanken an seinen Padawan drehte er sich wieder zu ihm und schaute ihn an. Dieser erwiderte seinen Blick und der Jedi-Meister spürte trotz der momentanen Schwäche Obi-Wans die Entschlossenheit, die sich hinter seinen blau-grün schimmernden Augen verbarg.

Das Schiff steuerte auf den Raumhaufen zu und landete schliesslich mit einem sanften Ruck. 

Qui-Gon hatte bereits vorher den Jedi-Rat kontaktiert und nach Heilern gefragt. So warteten zwei Heiler auf dem Flugplatz von Coruscant auf ihre Ankunft. Sobald das Schiff gelandet war, kamen sie herein und bahnten sich ihren Weg zu Obi-Wan. Dieser fühlte bereits, wie sie sich durch die Macht zu ihm hindurch tasteten und so öffnete er sich ihnen, damit sie seine Verletzungen schneller erkannten. Er spürte auch, wie sich eine kühle Hand auf seine Stirn legte. Von der Hand ging eine grosse Kraft aus und augenblicklich durchströmten ihn Ruhe und Linderung. Entspannt schloss der junge Jedi die Augen, während die Heiler leise miteinander sprachen und ihn schliesslich aus dem Raumschiff hinaus trugen.

Qui-Gon, Kerina und Keraf, welcher das Schiff fast während der ganzen Zeit geflogen hatte, traten nach den Heilern ins Freie und folgten ihnen. Kurze Zeit später tauchte der vertraute Umriss des Jedi-Tempels zwischen den hell erleuchteten Wolkenkratzern auf.

Schweren Herzens verliess Qui-Gon seinen verletzten Schüler und machte sich auf den Weg zum Rat. Eine Erklärung für das Vorgefallene war unausweichlich, aber dafür liess er Kerina und Keraf bei Obi-Wan zurück. 

Der Jedi-Meister atmete tief durch und strich mit einer nervösen Bewegung seinen Umhang glatt, dann trat er in den Saal, wo bereits alle Mitglieder des Rates versammelt waren. Er spürte die Macht, die in diesem beeindruckendem Raum mit hoher Intensität gebündelt war nicht zum ersten Mal, aber er wurde immer wieder davon überwältigt. Es schien, als wäre die Macht von jedem Mitglied mit der Macht von allen anderen verbunden und der ganze Saal schien verknüpft und verflochten zu sein durch diese Verbindung. Und in der Mitte, und somit im Zentrum der verflochtenen Macht, stand er nun und alle Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet.

"Wieder einmal nicht an die Regeln gehalten du dich hast. Damit andere Personen in Gefahr gebracht du hast. Was genau auf Verida geschehen ist?"

Meister Yoda sah Qui-Gon mit einem leisen Vorwurf an und in seiner Stimme schwang ein tadelnder Ton mit. Der Jedi-Meister fühlte sich unbehaglich unter all den wachsamen Augen des Rates, dennoch richtete er sich zu seiner vollen, beachtlichen Grösse auf und fing mit ruhiger Stimme an zu erzählen, was alles auf Verida geschehen war.

Kerina schritt neben Keraf einen langen Gang im Jedi-Tempel herab. Dieses immense Gebäude und die vollkommene Stille schüchterten sie ein wenig ein und sie kam sich unendlich klein und bedeutungslos vor.

Vor ihr gingen die zwei Heiler mit der Bahre, auf der Obi-Wan lag. Er schlief, wahrscheinlich hatten sie ihm ein Beruhigungsmittel verabreicht. Sein Gesicht war entspannt und das erste Mal seit ihrer Flucht von Verida war darauf kein Schmerz, sondern nur eine tiefe Ruhe erkennbar.

Schliesslich kamen sie in der Heilung an und Kerina und Keraf wurden angewiesen, im Wartesaal zu bleiben während Obi-Wan untersucht und behandelt wurde. Kerina schaute zu Keraf hinüber und bemerkte, dass sein Gesicht nachdenklich und in Gedanken versunken war. Es schien ihr, als ob er nicht das erste Mal hier im Tempel war und dass ihn irgendeine Erinnerung gefangen hielt. Sie fragte nicht danach, denn sie ahnte, dass er es ihr von sich aus erzählen würde, wenn er dazu bereit wäre. Tatsächlich löste sich sein Blick nach einer Weile von dem Punkt im Nichts, auf den er bis jetzt gestarrt hatte, und er schaute Kerina an.

"Ich wohnte auch eine Zeit lang hier, ich war ein Jedi-Padawan, so wie es Obi-Wan jetzt ist. Obwohl ich mich schlussendlich für das Leben als Ehemann und Familienvater entschieden habe, vermisse ich manchmal mein früheres Leben. Ich habe ganz vergessen, wie faszinierend diese sanfte, beruhigende Stille und die Erhabenheit des Tempels ist. Es ist ein schöner Ort voller Ruhe und Frieden."

Auch Kerina war überwältigt von der Ausstrahlung des Tempels und auf einmal verstand sie besser, woraus die Jedi ihre innere Ruhe schöpften. Dies hier war ein Ort, wo man immer gerne zurück kehrte und wo man sich geborgen fühlte.

In dem Moment trat eine Heilerin zu ihnen und führte sie zu Obi-Wans Zimmer. Mit Freude sah Kerina, dass der junge Jedi wach war und sie noch ein wenig benommen anlächelte. Seine Wunden waren mit Bacta behandelt worden, welches die Verletzungen schnell und ohne Narben heilen liess. 

Obi-Wan schaute an Kerina und Keraf vorbei, als ob er erwartete, dass noch jemand das Zimmer betreten würde. Dann runzelte er die Stirn und blickte Kerina fragend an.

"Wo ist Qui-Gon?"

"Er ist beim Jedi-Rat, er muss berichten, was geschehen ist."

Obi-Wan verzog das Gesicht und meinte mitleidig: "Oh, der Arme! Der Rat wird ihn auseinander nehmen, wenn er erfährt, dass Qui-Gon schon wieder gegen die Regeln verstossen hat und dass sein Schüler ihm in dieser Sache eifrig folgt."

Der junge Jedi schaute Kerina an und grinste breit. Auch Kerinas Lippen umspielte ein Lächeln und das Glitzern in ihren Augen, welches er so an ihr mochte, war wieder zurück gekehrt.

"Was heisst denn hier ‚schon wieder'?", fragte Kerina harmlos.

Keraf versuchte ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Er kannte Qui-Gon gut und schon früher, in ihrer Padawan-Zeit, hatte sein Freund nicht gerade selten die Regeln gebrochen. Keraf tauschte einen amüsierten Blick mit Obi-Wan und antwortete dann: "Qui-Gon hat nur so eine Angewohnheit, jegliche Anweisungen des Rates zu missachten und sämtliche Regeln zu brechen!"

"Jetzt übertreibst du aber!", verteidigte Obi-Wan lachend seinen Meister. "So schlimm ist es nun auch wieder nicht, in gewissen Situationen vertraut er halt lieber sich selbst, als den Anweisungen. Auf jeden Fall beneide ich ihn nicht um seine ‚Verhörung' vom Rat. Zum Glück bin ich noch zu schwach für so etwas..."

In der letzten Bemerkung sank er seine Stimme zu einem theatralischen Flüstern und sein Gesicht nahm einen übertriebenen leidenden Ausdruck an.

Kerina lachte und erwiderte dann fröhlich: "Schön zu sehen, dass es dir wieder besser geht, Obi-Wan. Es ist bloss merkwürdig, dass du gestern noch keine solchen Witze gemacht hast."

Obi-Wan hielt es für besser, zu schweigen, aber das lebendige Funkeln in seinen Augen blieb.

Sie blieben noch eine Weile bei ihm und warteten darauf, dass auch Qui-Gon noch zu ihnen stossen würde. Aber dieser kam nicht und schliesslich betrat ein Heiler das Zimmer und sagte ihnen, dass Obi-Wan jetzt Ruhe brauchte. Tatsächlich fühlte sich der junge Jedi schon wieder müde. Er hätte es zwar nie zugegeben, aber er war froh darüber, sich ausruhen zu können.

"Leider muss ich noch ein paar Tage hier bleiben, haben die Heiler gesagt. Ihr könnt jemanden von ihnen nach einer Unterkunft für euch fragen, sie haben bestimmt schon etwas für euch vorbereitet. Und kümmert euch um Qui-Gon, er wird nicht gerade bester Laune sein", sagte Obi-Wan und blinzelte, um die Müdigkeit zu vertreiben.

Kerina nickte und ging dann mit Keraf zusammen zur Tür. Bevor sie heraustrat, drehte sie sich noch einmal um und bemerkte mit einem Lächeln, dass Obi-Wan bereits eingeschlafen war.

Als Kerina und Keraf auf den Gang hinausgetreten waren und sich nach einem Heiler umsehen wollten, kam Qui-Gon auf sie zu. Sein Gesicht trug seinen stets ruhigen Ausdruck, aber dennoch spürten sie, dass er verärgert war.

"Wie geht es Obi-Wan?", fragte der Jedi-Meister und machte Anstalten, das Zimmer zu betreten. Kerina hielt ihn leicht am Arm zurück und antwortete: "Es geht ihm gut, aber er schläft gerade. Er schien ziemlich müde zu sein und es wäre besser, wenn er jetzt Ruhe bekäme."

Qui-Gon hielt inne, öffnete dann aber trotzdem leise die Tür und spähte ins Zimmer. Er erblickte die friedliche Gestalt seines schlafenden Padawans und wieder überkam ihn diese väterliche Liebe und er konnte sich gerade noch zurückhalten, Wellen der Zuneigung zu seinem Schüler zu senden. Es war jetzt wirklich besser, ihn ruhen zu lassen. Er schloss die Tür vorsichtig wieder und ging zusammen mit Kerina und Keraf zu einem Heiler, der ihnen den Weg zu ihren Unterkünften wies.

Kerina ging hinter dem grossen Jedi und versuchte, sich seinem weit ausgreifendem Schritt anzupassen und an seine Seite zu gelangen. Sie brannte darauf, die Neuigkeiten zu erfahren, welche er von Rat brachte. Da er keine Anstalten machte, von sich aus zu erzählen, fragte sie ihn schliesslich ungeduldig: "Was wird der Rat nun in meiner Angelegenheit tun? Werde ich Hilfe für meine Familie erhalten?"

Qui-Gon hatte diese Fragen erwartet, dennoch fiel es ihm schwer, darauf zu antworten.

"Der Rat war alles andere als begeistert von unserer Aktion auf Verida. Sie waren der Meinung, dass wir nicht das Recht gehabt hätten, in eure Geschehnisse einzugreifen. Sie sind auch nicht gewillt, vorläufig etwas gegen die Organisation zu unternehmen. Ich habe versucht, ihnen zu erklären, dass die Machenschaften der Organisation weiterreichende Folgen haben, die nicht nur Verida betreffen. Der Rat hat Ermittlungen in diesem Fall angeordnet, aber es kann sehr lange dauern, bis endlich etwas geschieht - zu lange. Die Organisation ist zu professionell, als dass sie sich so einfach etwas nachweisen lassen würden. 

Ausserdem", fügte Qui-Gon nach einer kurzen Pause mit ärgerlicher Stimme hinzu, "wurden Obi-Wan und ich zu etwas verknurrt, das nahe an Hausarrest heranreicht. Der Rat hat gesagt, dass wir vorläufig auf keine Mission geschickt werden, da wir mit unserem ‚fahrlässigen Fehlverhalten' ein beträchtliches Risiko eingegangen seien. Im Moment beeinträchtigt uns das nicht gross, Obi-Wan wird noch einige Zeit brauchen, um in seine frühere Verfassung zu gelangen."

"Das heisst also, dass wir von Seiten des Rates keine Unterstützung erwarten dürfen und wir zum Nichtstun verurteilt sind", fasste Kerina niedergeschlagen zusammen.

"Es tut mir leid, Kerina. Es schmerzt mich, mit ansehen zu müssen, wie kostbare Zeit verloren geht. Aber wir werden in der Zwischenzeit nicht untätig sein. Wir müssen einen genauen Plan heraus arbeiten und alle unsere Schritte gut überdenken. Auch Obi-Wan wird sich anstrengen, so schnell wie möglich wieder gesund zu werden. Wir dürfen allerdings seine Gesundheit nicht aufs Spiel setzen und alleine werde ich es nicht schaffen."

Kerina schaute Qui-Gon tief in die Augen und entgegnete dann: "Nichts liegt mir ferner als das."

Der Jedi-Meister erwiderte ihren Blick und legte ihr in einer vertrauten Geste die Hand auf die Schulter.

"Das weiss ich. Geht jetzt und ruht euch aus, wir werden noch genügend Gelegenheiten haben um miteinander zu sprechen."

Qui-Gon liess sie vor ihren Zimmern alleine und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Quartier.

TBC


	7. Pläne schmieden

Am nächsten Morgen trafen sie sich wieder, dieses Mal in Obi-Wans Zimmer. 

Kerina war aufgeregt, als sie das Zimmer betrat. Ihr war gestern abend, als sie noch einmal alles durchgedacht hatte etwas Wichtiges eingefallen, das sie unbedingt den zwei Jedi mitteilen wollte. 

Qui-Gon war schon bei seinem Schüler, sie hatten bereits früh am Morgen zusammen meditiert. Als sie gespürt hatten, dass Kerina und Keraf sich näherten, hatten sie ihre Meditation beendet, denn sie fühlten Kerinas Aufregung und richteten nun ihre Blicke erwartungsvoll auf die junge Frau. Kerina kam auch gleich ohne Umschweife auf das Thema zu sprechen.

„Mir ist etwas Wichtiges eingefallen, das uns wahrscheinlich weiterhelfen wird und ich habe mich darüber geärgert, dass mir das nicht schon früher in den Sinn gekommen ist. Lorino hat Obi-Wan bestimmt von seinen Ermittlungen gegen die Organisation erzählt, oder?" 

Der junge Jedi nickte und wartete gespannt, was nun folgen würde. 

„In drei Wochen finden Wahlen zur Bestimmung des Regierungsoberhauptes statt. Momentan ist Tud Rigonse das Regierungsoberhaupt von Verida. Er wurde von den Kwaan-Brüdern bestimmt und er wird auch weiterhin Verida regieren, natürlich so, wie es die Organisation sagt. Diese Wahlen sollen bloss den Anschein einer freien Demokratie aufrecht erhalten, in Wirklichkeit ist es schon lange klar, dass Rigonse weiterhin an der Macht bleiben wird. Unser Staatssystem ist genauso korrupt wie alles andere auf Verida!" 

Kerina schnaubte verärgert, fuhr dann aber fort. 

„Mein Bruder hat Beweise gegen die Organisation und ihre Machenschaften gesammelt, die er eigentlich dem Jedi-Rat zeigen wollte, so wie es auch schon mein Vater vor ihm getan habt. Er hat das zwar nie ausdrücklich erwähnt, aber er hat mehrmals Andeutungen in diese Richtungen gemacht. Ich denke, dass er die Beweise tatsächlich hat und dass sie ausreichen würden, um den Rat zu überzeugen. 

Es gibt jemanden, der auch bei den Wahlen mitmacht, der nicht von der Organisation aufgestellt wurde und deshalb nicht korrupt ist. Er wird aber keine Chance bei den Wahlen haben, denn das Volk hat zu grosse Angst vor der Organisation und auch wenn er gewinnen würde, würde die Organisation es fertig bringen, ihn nicht als Regierungsoberhaupt einzusetzen. Vielleicht sogar mit seinem Tod." 

„Wie ist sein Name?" fragte Qui-Gon. 

„Hev Ando. Er ist ein junger Mann mit grossen Zukunftsplänen und Visionen. Er könnte Verida aus dem Griff der Organisation befreien, wenn das Volk hinter ihm stehen würde und ihre Angst vor der Organisation los werden würde. Die Verbrecher könnten nichts mehr tun, wenn das ganze Volk unter einem mächtigen Oberhaupt versammelt gegen sie wäre." 

Schweigen erfüllte den Raum. Jeder dachte über das nach, was Kerina eben gesagt hatte und plötzlich lag wieder Hoffnung in der Luft. Obi-Wan brach als erster das Schweigen. 

„Ich glaube, das wird uns einen grossen Schritt weiter bringen. Bist du dir aber sicher, dass Lorino die Beweise hat?" 

Kerina sah ihn an und schüttelte zögernd den Kopf. 

„Nein, er hat fast nie mit mir darüber gesprochen. Er meinte, dass es mich bloss unnötig in Gefahr bringen würde. Aber ich vermute, dass er die Beweise hat." 

Obi-Wan hatte Mühe, seinen Blick wieder von ihren dunklen Augen zu lösen und sich auf das Gesagte zu konzentrieren. 

Qui-Gon hatte den Blick bemerkt und runzelte die Stirn. Es würde eine schmerzhafte Trennung geben, soviel stand fest. Aber anstatt eine Bemerkung darüber zu verlieren wandte er sich wieder ihrem momentanen Problem zu. 

„Ich finde, das hört sich nicht schlecht an, auf jeden Fall lässt sich damit etwas anfangen. Wir müssen so bald als möglich nach Verida zurückkehren, ich bin mir sicher, Lorino könnte uns weiterhelfen." 

Obi-Wan blickte seinen Meister leicht besorgt an und meinte dann: 

„Der Rat hat uns doch untersagt, den Tempel auf unbestimmte Zeit zu verlassen. Wir sind schon wieder dran, eine Anweisung des Rates zu missachten!"

„Was sollen wir denn sonst tun, Padawan? Wir können nicht auf die Ermittlungen des Rates warten, dann wird es vielleicht zu spät für Lorino und Teani sein." 

Obi-Wan wusste, dass es wahr war, was sein Qui-Gon sagte, dennoch machte er sich Sorgen. Sein Meister hatte schon so oft Auseinandersetzungen mit dem Rat gegeben, vielleicht würden sie einmal schärfere Massnahmen ergreifen und sich nicht nur mit einer Zurechtweisung begnügen. 

„Ihr habt Recht, Meister. Wir müssen schnell etwas unternehmen und ich denke, die Wahlen wären ein geeignetes Ereignis um Lorino und Teani zu befreien." 

Qui-Gon nickte zustimmend, fühlte aber noch immer die Zweifel und die Besorgnis, welche seinen Schüler erfüllten. 

//Lass dich nicht von deinen Zweifeln und deinen Ängsten leiten. Der Rat wir später erkennen, dass wir richtig gehandelt haben. Die Jedi-Meister sind sehr weise und ich schätze ihre Erfahrung, aber trotzdem können sie sich manchmal nicht genug um jeden einzelnen Fall kümmern. Das ist unsere Aufgabe, Padawan.// 

Kerina verstand zwar die stumme Verständigung zwischen Meister und Schüler nicht, sie wusste aber, dass sie stattfand. Mit gerunzelter Stirn wandte sie sich an Obi-Wan: 

„Die Wahlen finden bereits in drei Wochen statt und ich denke nicht, dass du bis dahin wieder gesund bist. Ich bin eine Heilerin und ich habe Erfahrung mit Verletzungen." 

Obi-Wan lächelte sie schelmisch an. 

„Du hast vielleicht Erfahrung mit ‚normalen Patienten', aber du hattest wohl noch nie einen Jedi in Pflege, oder? Glaube mir, in zweieinhalb Wochen bin ich wieder ganz gesund oder zumindest in der Verfassung, um deine Familie zu retten. Mache dir um mich keine Sorgen!" 

Kerina lief rot an, lächelte aber verlegen zurück. Manchmal vergass sie einfach, wie wenig sie eigentlich über ihn wusste.

Qui-Gon brachte ihre Gedanken wieder in die ursprüngliche Richtung zurück. 

„Die Wahlen wären wirklich eine gute Gelegenheit, es hat dann bestimmt viele Leute und das Interesse der Öffentlichkeit ist auf diesen Anlass gerichtet. Allerdings sollten wir, wenn möglich, schon ein wenig früher dort sein. Bei den Wahlen sollten wir die Öffentlichkeit auf die Verbrechen der Organisation aufmerksam machen. Das ist unsere Chance, um einen entscheidenden Schritt gegen die Organisation zu tun. Lorinos Beweise werden darin eine wichtige Rolle spielen, angenommen, er besitzt sie wirklich. Wir werden keine Zeit haben um selbst Beweise zu besorgen." 

Der Jedi-Meister warf Kerina einen abschätzenden Blick zu und sie nickte darauf entschlossen. 

Vier Tage später wurde Obi-Wan aus der Heilung entlassen mit der Anweisung, sich ruhig zu verhalten. Oft sassen sie bei ihm und diskutierten die einzelnen Schritte durch. 

Während der nächsten paar Tagen spazierte Obi-Wan häufig mit Kerina durch den Tempel. Er zeigte ihr seinen Lieblingsplatz im Saal der Tausend Quellen und manchmal sassen sie einfach nur da und lauschten dem feinen Plätschern. In solchen Momenten sehnte sich Obi-Wan so fest danach, sie in die Arme zu nehmen und einfach ihre Nähe zu spüren, dass sich sein Herz bei ihrem Anblick schmerzhaft zusammenzog. Einige Male hätten ihn seine Gefühle beinahe überwältigt und er war nahe dran gewesen, sie einfach an sich zu drücken und nie mehr loszulassen. Kerina schien diese heiklen Momente zu spüren, denn sie zog sich dann immer ein wenig von ihm zurück. Dabei wandte sie ihr Gesicht ab, aber dennoch konnte der junge Jedi oftmals die Tränen in ihren Augen glitzern sehen. Manchmal dachte er sich darauf: 

‚In so vielen Dingen ist sie stärker und vernünftiger als ich. Diese Nähe macht bloss alles noch schlimmer, aber trotzdem bringe ich es nicht fertig, von ihr fern zu bleiben.'   
Etwa eine Woche nach ihrer Rückkehr in den Tempel sassen Obi-Wan und Kerina wieder im Saal der Tausend Quellen und dieses Mal hatte sie sich weiter von ihm weggesetzt als jemals zuvor. Der junge Jedi fühlte, dass sie sich auch seelisch immer weiter von ihm entfernte. Er konnte ihren Kummer fühlen, aber er hatte Angst, dass eine Bemerkung oder eine liebevolle Geste von ihm alles bloss noch schlimmer machen würde. Voller Verzweiflung dachte er an den Rat seines Meisters. Qui-Gon hatte Obi-Wan zwar nicht verboten, sich weiterhin mit Kerina zu treffen, aber er war alles andere als erfreut darüber gewesen. Er hatte seinem Schüler gesagt, dass es besser wäre, wenn sie sich nicht mehr sehen würden, denn das vergrössere den Schmerz bloss. Obi-Wan wusste, dass er Recht hatte, aber er konnte es nicht. Er hielt es ohne sie nicht aus, er brauchte ihre Nähe und ihren Anblick, auch wenn er an ihrer Distanziertheit fast zerbrach. 

Ein leises Schluchzen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er schaute besorgt zu Kerina hinüber. Obi-Wan spürte, wie nun ihre tief vergrabene Verzweiflung, ihr Schmerz und ihre Ängste hervor brachen. Er fühlte, wie ihre Gefühle sie in einen tiefen Strudel hinein zogen, aus dem sie alleine nicht mehr herauskommen würde. Wie schon einige Male zuvor war seine Unsicherheit und seine Zweifel plötzlich wie weggewischt. Ruhig stand er auf, ging zu ihr hinüber und schlang seine Arme in einer einfachen Geste um ihren schlanken, bebenden Körper. Ihre Schluchzer wurden lauter, aber sie drehte sich nicht weg, sondern versteckte ihr Gesicht in den Falten seiner Tunika und schmiegte sich eng an ihn. Der junge Jedi küsste ihr Haar und wiegte sie sanft in seinen Armen bis ihr Schluchzen verstummte und das Zittern aufgehört hatte. 

Die Liebe floss zwischen ihnen, ähnlich wie die Macht zwischen Meister und Schüler, aber auf eine Art trotzdem völlig anders. Die Liebe war ungleich stärker, unkontrollierbarer und intensiver. Während die Macht Ruhe und Ausgeglichenheit ausstrahlte, wühlte die Liebe sein ganzes Innern auf. Die Macht half ihm, sein Zentrum zu finden, die Liebe hingegen warf ihn aus der Bahn und machte ihm ein klares Denken beinahe unmöglich. Trotzdem sah Obi-Wan da auch Ähnlichkeiten. Er fühlte sich sicher und geborgen in dieser Wärme und Zuneigung, das Gefühl war unbeschreiblich. 

Langsam hob Kerina den Kopf bis sie ihm in die Augen sehen konnte und dann flüsterte sie heiser vom Weinen: 

„Ich habe das so vermisst, Obi-Wan." 

„Ich auch. Ich doch auch." 

Beide schwiegen und vorsichtig näherten sich ihre Lippen, bis sie sich schliesslich berührten, behutsam und unendlich zart, als küssten sie sich das erste Mal. Die Welt um Obi-Wan wurde unwichtig, das einzige was in diesem Moment zählte, war dieses wundervolle, engelsgleiche Geschöpf, welches er in den Armen hielt und nach dem sich sein Herz so sehnte. Es war ihm gleich, wenn man sie zusammen entdecken würde, in diesem Augenblick hätte der ganze Jedi-Rat zusehen können, er hätte sich nicht von Kerina gelöst. 

Nach einer, wie es Obi-Wan schien, unendlich langen Zeit hielt er inne und öffnete die Augen, um sie ansehen zu können. Er beobachtete, wie sie die Lider hob und ihn mit einem traumähnlichen Glanz in den Augen ansah. 

„Meine Kerina. Ich möchte dich nie wieder loslassen." 

Statt einer Antwort legte Kerina ihren Kopf auf seine Schultern. Sie fühlte seinen warmen Atem in ihrem Nacken und erschauerte behaglich. 

‚Warum dürfen wir nicht glücklich werden? Weshalb hat er nicht einen anderen, normalen Beruf? Ich möchte bei ihm bleiben, für immer!' 

Sie wusste, dass dies unmöglich war. Kerina lauschte auf das sanfte Plätschern in der friedlichen Stille und konzentrierte sich fest auf diesen wunderschönen Augenblick mit ihm zusammen. Sie hatte beschlossen, diesen Moment für immer in ihrem Herzen zu behalten, damit sie sich jederzeit an diesen wundervollen Tag erinnern konnte und an die Zeit, die sie gemeinsam verbracht hatten. 

Nach einer Weile berührte Obi-Wan sie an den Schultern und drückte sie sanft ein wenig von sich, damit er sie anschauen konnte. 

„Kerina, ich habe versucht, Distanz zu wahren, aber ich schaffe es einfach nicht. Ich ertrage es nicht, wenn du nur einen halben Meter von mir entfernt stehst, dein Gesichtsausdruck aber sagt, dass ich dich nie erreichen kann. Ich weiss, dass du das nur tust, um uns weiteren Schmerz zu ersparen, aber glaube mir, etwas Schlimmeres kann es für mich nicht geben! Lass uns bitte die verbleibende Zeit zusammen verbringen, so kurz sie auch sein mag." 

Kerina schaute ihn an, sehr lange und sehr eingehend. 

„Das wünsche ich mir auch, aber was ist mit Qui-Gon? Ich will nicht der Grund für eure Unstimmigkeit sein. Ich möchte, dass du weiterhin glücklich sein wirst, auch wenn wir getrennt sind. Ich habe deinen Meister kennen und schätzen gelernt, auf keinen Fall will ich, dass ihr beide wegen mir leidet." 

„Ich denke, Qui-Gon wird es verstehen, wenn wir oft beieinander sind, bis zu unserer endgültigen Trennung. Er weiss, dass ihm meine ganze Treue gehört und dass ich bei ihm bleiben werde." 

Kerinas Augen füllten sich bei dem Wort „endgültige Trennung" mit Tränen, aber tapfer kämpfte sie sie zurück und lächelte unsicher. Obi-Wan lächelte zurück und küsste sie sachte auf die Wange. Dann hielt er plötzlich inne und sagte mit Bedauern: 

„Qui-Gon sucht mich, wir sind für heute Nachmittag zur ersten Lichtschwert-Lektion seit meiner Verletzung verabredet. Ich muss gehen." 

Kerina nickte, liess ihn los und trat ein paar Schritte zurück. Obi-Wan überlegte einen Moment, schickte dann aber Gefühle und Bilder seiner Liebe und Zuneigung durch die Macht mit grosser Intensität zu ihr, welche sie umfingen, streichelten und liebkosten. Überrascht schnappte sie nach Luft. Er wusste, dass dies eigentlich nicht erlaubt war, aber es kümmerte ihn in diesem Augenblick wenig. Immer noch lächelnd drehte er sich um und ging hinunter zu den Übungshallen. Qui-Gon erwartete ihn bereits bei den Übungshallen und runzelte missbilligend die Stirn über die Verspätung. 

„Obi-Wan, ich setze voraus, dass du pünktlich bist. Du weißt, dass ich es nicht leiden kann, wenn du zu spät kommst." 

Der junge Jedi sammelte sich und versuchte, sein aufgewühltes Inneres mit einigen tiefen Atemzügen zu beruhigen. Er war sich sicher, dass sein Meister seine Unruhe bemerkt hatte. So ruhig wie es ging antwortete er: 

„Es tut mir leid, Meister. Ich werde das nächste Mal pünktlich sein." 

Qui-Gon musterte ihn noch einmal eingehend und nickte dann. 

Obi-Wan ging in den Umkleideraum und wechselte rasch seine Jedi-Robe gegen einen Trainingsanzug. Beim Umziehen streifte er ungewollt mit der Hand über den festen Verband an seiner Seite. Seine Schulter war beinahe vollständig verheilt, aber die gebrochenen Rippen bereiteten ihm manchmal noch Probleme. Auf heftiges Ein- und Ausatmen oder einen Stoss reagierte seine Seite noch immer mit heftigem Schmerz. Er musste vorsichtig sein. 

Entschlossen griff er nach seinem Übungs-Lichtschwert und trat in die Halle. Der grosse Raum war leer. Obi-Wan war froh darüber. Es mussten nicht unbedingt alle zuschauen, wenn er das erste Mal seit einigen Tagen wieder ein Lichtschwert in den Händen hielt. 

Mit ein paar lockeren Übungen wärmten sich die zwei Jedi auf. Obi-Wan spürte, dass seine like Schulter noch etwas steif und unbeweglich war. Aber immerhin tat sie ihm nicht mehr weh, das war ein gutes Zeichen. Qui-Gon liess seinen Schüler eine Reihe einfacher Katas absolvieren, die für Obi-Wan normalerweise viel zu leicht gewesen wären. Aber dieses Mal war er froh, dass sie nicht allzu schwer waren, denn schon nach kurzer Zeit fing seine Seite an zu pochen und aus dem Pochen wurde später ein schmerzhaftes Hämmern. 

„Dein linker Arm ist völlig ungeschützt, du musst besser auf deine Verteidigung achten. Ein Feind hätte deine Deckung sehr leicht durchbrechen können. Fange noch einmal von vorne an." 

Der junge Jedi blieb schwer atmend stehen. Er versuchte, seine Atmung zu kontrollieren, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Schwere Atemzüge hoben seine Brust und liessen ihn hilflos nach Luft schnappen. Der Schmerz in seiner Seite nahm zu und für einen Augenblick wurde er von einem Schwindelgefühl erfasst. 

„Padawan, geht es dir gut? Bitte sage mir, wenn du noch nicht bereit für diese Übungen bist, wir können das auch noch später machen." 

Qui-Gons Stimme war freundlich und geduldig. Obi-Wan wollte aber diese Übungen nicht auf später verschieben. Er war wütend auf sich selbst und darauf, dass er nicht einmal mehr die einfachsten Katas fehlerfrei schaffte. Gereizt entgegnete er: 

„Nein. Es geht mir gut. Können wir jetzt weiterfahren?" 

Sofort bereute er seine Worte. Sein Meister hatte es nicht verdient, dass er ihn so anfuhr, er konnte ja schliesslich auch nichts dafür. Trotzdem schirmte er seine Gefühle noch mehr von Qui-Gon ab. Etwas tief in ihm drin rief Obi-Wan zu, dass es falsch war, was er da tat und dass er seinem Meister sagen sollte, wie es ihm wirklich ging. Aber er schwieg und kein Wort der Entschuldigung kam über seine Lippen. Stattdessen nahm er wieder die Anfangsposition ein. Bevor er noch einmal von vorne anfing, wagte der junge Jedi einen raschen Blick auf Qui-Gon. Dessen Gesicht war ruhig wie immer, aber Obi-Wan spürte, dass er seinen Meister mit der schroffen Antwort verletzt hatte. 

Die blaue Klinge durchschnitt summend die Luft in schnellen Bögen, als Obi-Wan die Kata erneut begann. Er achtete dieses Mal besonders auf seine Verteidigung und bemühte sich, keine weiteren Fehler zu machen. Noch einmal wirbelte der helle Lichtstrahl durch den Raum, dann erlosch er und der junge Jedi blieb stehen, unbewegt und den Griff des Lichtschwertes fest umschlungen in der Hand. 

„Das war gut." 

Qui-Gons Lob war knapp, wie immer. Aber Obi-Wan fühlte sich schuldig und er hätte sich jetzt gerne für sein Verhalten von vorhin entschuldigt. Er wollte das neu erworbene Vertrauen nicht so schnell wieder verlieren. Aber irgendetwas hielt ihn zurück und wieder schwieg er. 

Der gross gewachsene Jedi-Meister trat auf seinen Schüler zu und aktivierte sein Lichtschwert. 

„Hast du Lust auf einen Übungskampf? Fühlst du dich fit genug dafür?" 

Beides beantwortete Obi-Wan mit einem kurzen Nicken und er drängte seine schmerzenden Rippen in den Hintergrund. Um die konnte er sich später kümmern. Entschlossen aktivierte auch er sein Lichtschwert und liess es einige Male locker durch die Luft wirbeln. Er genoss das Gefühl des vertrauten Gewichts in seiner Hand und diese schimmernde Klinge, die aus purem Licht zu bestehen schien, faszinierte ihn immer wieder aufs Neue. Obi-Wan trat auf Qui-Gon zu und gab somit das Zeichen zum Kampf. In rasend schneller Abfolge zuckte Obi-Wans Lichtschwert vor und im nächsten Moment auch schon wieder zurück, um einen Schlag seines Meisters abzublocken. Anmutig griff dieser an und bestimmte mit einigen, schnell geführten Hieben das Tempo. Der jüngere Jedi wurde immer weiter zurück gedrängt und machte sich schliesslich mit einem Salto über den Kopf seines Meisters Luft. Qui-Gon aber reagierte augenblicklich und wartete kaum so lange, bis sein Schüler den Boden wieder berührt hatte, um erneut anzugreifen. Obi-Wan fiel durch diesen überraschenden Angriff aus dem Rhythmus und verlor dabei die Balance. Mit einer raschen Bewegung prellte der Jedi-Meister Obi-Wan die Waffe aus der Hand. Dieser stand nun geschlagen und nach Luft ringend da. Jetzt, da seine Konzentration nachliess und die Macht, die er während des ganzen Kampfes eingesetzt hatte, sich zurückzog, kehrte der Schmerz mit doppelter Wucht zurück. Sein Meister verschwamm vor seinen Augen und die Hand, die noch vor wenigen Augenblicken das Lichtschwert so sicher geführt hatte, fing an zu zittern. Jeder Atemzug war eine Qual und nur mühsam gelangte die Luft in seine Lungen. 

Qui-Gon runzelte besorgt die Stirn. Er sah, wie sich der Blick seines Padawans verschleierte. Mit einem Schritt war er bei ihm und stützte ihn, als Obi-Wans Knie nachgaben und er ihn den Armen seines Meisters zusammenbrach. Qui-Gon fing das Gewicht seines Schülers auf und setzte ihn vorsichtig auf den Boden, mit der Wand als Stütze hinter seinem Rücken. 

‚Wie konntest du nur denken, dass er bereits wieder vollständig gesund ist? Weshalb hast du seine Schmerzen nicht gefühlt? Warum hast du bloss so einen Kampf vorgeschlagen?!', schalte der Jedi-Meister sich selbst und wischte behutsam mit dem Ärmel den Schweiss vom bleichen Gesicht seines Padawans. Er hatte gespürt, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war, aber er hatte auf Obi-Wans Urteilsfähigkeit vertraut. Er konnte ihn nicht auf ewig bemuttern, sein Schüler kannte seine Grenzen gut genug. Das hatte er jedenfalls zuvor gedacht. 

Obi-Wans Lider flatterten und schliesslich schlug er die Augen auf. Qui-Gon sah darin einen verwirrten Ausdruck und der Jedi-Meister liess ihm Zeit, um sich umzusehen und sich zu erinnern.

Schliesslich blieb der Blick des jungen Jedi an seinem Meister hängen. Sofort flackerte in seinen Augen Erkennen auf und Obi-Wan wollte sich aufrichten. Aber seine Bewegungen waren schwach und fahrig, Qui-Gon drückte ihn sanft wieder nach unten. 

„Ruhe dich zuerst aus und steh erst dann auf, wenn du dir sicher bist, dass deine Beine dein Körpergewicht tragen." 

Qui-Gons Mine war ernst. Dann fügte er streng hinzu: 

„Tu so etwas nie wieder. Ist dir eigentlich klar, dass du nicht nur deine Gesundheit, sondern auch das Gelingen unserer Mission aufs Spiel setzt? Ich werde das nicht dulden." 

Vor Scham und Reue schaute Obi-Wan zu Boden und seine Wangen glühten. Wie konnte er bloss so dämlich sein? Der junge Jedi wusste, dass sie in einer Woche aufbrechen wollten und er hatte Kerina versprochen, bis dahin wieder gesund zu sein. Notfalls würde Qui-Gon ihn hier zurücklassen und das durfte er auf keinen Fall zulassen. Er kannte die Stärke und die Fähigkeit seines Meisters, aber diese Mission konnte er alleine nicht schaffen. Qui-Gon brauchte ihn, aber statt mit ihm zusammen zu arbeiten, benahm er sich wie ein trotziges Kleinkind. Obi-Wan hätte sich ohrfeigen können. Aber das brachte nun wirklich gar nichts. Er sollte sich besser darum kümmern, wie er diese Sache wieder ins Reine bringen könnte. 

„Es tut mir leid, Meister. Ich war wütend auf mich selbst, weil nichts mehr so lief wie früher. Keinesfalls wollte ich die Mission gefährden. Ich... die gebrochenen Rippen bereiten mir noch immer Mühe. Ich dachte, dass das von selbst wieder verschwinden würde und ich wollte euch nicht noch mehr belasten. Bitte verzeiht mir, ich werde nicht noch einmal so dumm sein." 

Qui-Gon seufzte und blickte auf das Bündel Elend zu seinen Füssen. Wie konnte er Obi-Wan böse sein, wenn es ihm schlecht ging? ‚Gar nicht', beschloss er und liess sich auf die Knie nieder. Obi-Wans Hände zitterten noch immer und seine Brust hob sich in kurzen, unkontrollierten Zügen. Der Jedi-Meister hob Obi-Wans Kinn, bis sich ihre Blicke trafen. Qui-Gon sah in Obi-Wans Augen bloss Reue und Ehrlichkeit. 

„Ich habe etwas zu heftig reagiert. Es war nicht nur deine Schuld, Padawan. Ich hätte etwas merken und darauf reagieren müssen." 

Der junge Jedi schüttelte darauf heftig den Kopf. 

„Nein, Meister! Ihr müsst nicht immer die Schuld für meine Fehler auf euch nehmen, das ist nicht fair!" 

Qui-Gon konnte sich trotz der Ernsthaftigkeit der Situation ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, Obi-Wans beinahe entsetzter Ausdruck war einfach zu ungewohnt. 

„Doch, Obi-Wan. Als dein Meister bin ich für deine Fehler verantwortlich und dafür, dass du daraus lernst. 

Aber etwas muss ich noch erwähnen: Deine Schilde waren wirklich stark. Wenn ich dich nicht so gut kennen würde, hätte ich gar nichts bemerkt." 

Auf Obi-Wans Gesicht stahl sich ein zaghaftes Lächeln. 

„Ich hatte einen guten Lehrer, den besten den es überhaupt gibt." 

Der Jedi-Meister hob eine Augenbraue und fragte unschuldig: 

„Ach, tatsächlich?" 

Obi-Wan fühlte Erleichterung in sich aufsteigen. Sein Meister war ihm nicht wirklich böse gewesen, nur besorgt. Vorsichtig stand er auf und stützte sich an der Wand ab. 

„Geht's?" 

„Ja, es geht schon. Ich muss doch nicht in die Heilung, oder? Die Heiler werden bloss noch besser auf mich aufpassen und uns so das Verlassen des Tempels erschweren." 

„Nein, ich denke nicht, dass du dorthin gehen musst. Ich vertraue darauf, dass du es mir sagst, wenn etwas nicht in Ordnung ist." 

Qui-Gon warf seinem Schüler einen langen, ernsten Blick zu. Obi-Wan fiel es schwer, diesem Blick stand zu halten, aber er zwang sich dazu und antwortete klar: 

Ich werde es sagen, Meister. Ich bemühe mich stets, die gleichen Fehler nicht mehr als einmal zu machen. Dafür sind es zu viele, ich habe zu wenig Zeit um sie zu wiederholen, neue Fehler zu machen nimmt bereits meine ganze Zeit in Anspruch." 

Qui-Gon grinste. 

„Du schaffst es wohl jedes Mal, von einem ernsten Thema abzulenken, wie?" 

„Naja, ich versuche es zumindest." 

„Kein Versuchen es gibt, Padawan."

Langsam verliessen sie die Übungshalle und machten sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Quartier. Wenn Obi-Wan schwankte, stützte Qui-Gon ihn, aber der Jedi-Meister achtete darauf, dass sein Schüler aus eigener Kraft ging. Obi-Wan musste selbständig werden, er würde nicht immer für ihn da sein können. Und ausserdem sollte sein Padawan die Konsequenzen für sein Verhalten selbst tragen, denn Qui-Gon hatte darauf verzichtet, ihn zu bestrafen. So wie es ihm jetzt ging war Bestrafung genug. 

Auf halbem Weg begegnete ihnen Kerina. Ihre Augen weiteten sich erschrocken, als sie Obi-Wans blasses Gesicht sah. Schnell trat sie auf die beiden Jedi zu und fragte besorgt: 

„Was ist passiert?" 

„Ich erzähle es dir oben, ich möchte das nicht hier auf den Gängen erklären", antwortete Obi-Wan mit müder Stimme und schaute sich um. 

Kerina nickte verwirrt und ging mit ihnen zu Obi-Wans Zimmer. Dort angekommen liess sich der junge Jedi erschöpft auf die Couch fallen und konzentrierte sich einen Moment lang mit geschlossenen Augen nur auf das Atmen. Als er sich etwas besser fühlte, schlug er die Augen auf und erzählte Kerina, was geschehen war. Qui-Gon stand schweigend daneben. Er wartete noch, bis Obi-Wan zum Schluss gekommen war, dann verabschiedete er sich und liess die beiden alleine. 

Obi-Wan schaute seinem Meister nach, wandte sich dann wieder zu Kerina um. Zögernd fasste er ihre Hand und spielte mit ihren Fingern. Kerina genoss das Gefühl seiner Wärme auf ihrer Haut und kuschelte sich näher an ihn heran. Gedankenverloren lehnte sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter, worauf der junge Jedi mit einem behaglichen Seufzer einen Arm um sie legte und sie sanft an sich drückte. Seine Atemzüge wurden langsamer und schliesslich fielen ihm die Augen zu. Als Kerina fühlte, dass Obi-Wan eingeschlafen war, überlegte sie sich einen Moment lang, ob sie in ihr Zimmer zurück gehen sollte. Obi-Wan hatte Schlaf dringend nötig und er würde in seinem Bett bestimmt besser schlafen als auf der Couch. Ausserdem wäre Qui-Gon nicht gerade erfreut, wenn er erfahren würde, dass sie bei seinem Schüler übernachtet hatte. Nein, sie wollte sich jetzt nicht aus Obi-Wans Armen lösen, sie fühlte sich so wohl und sicher bei ihm. Sie würde dieses Gefühl nicht mehr lange geniessen können... Kerina entspannte sich und liess sich an der Seite des jungen Jedi in den Schlaf hinübergleiten. 


	8. Abgründe

Die Tage bis zu ihrem Aufbruch vergingen schnell. Obi-Wan und Kerina waren so oft zusammen, wie es nur ging und Qui-Gon gestatte es ihnen. Der Jedi-Meister spürte die Veränderung, die mit seinem Padawan vorging nur allzu deutlich, besonders wenn dieser von einem Treffen mit Kerina kam. Er war dann oft unkonzentriert und abgelenkt, selten strahlte er noch die frühere Ruhe und Sicherheit aus. Qui-Gon war ernsthaft besorgt und versuchte, mit Obi-Wan darüber zu reden, so wie sie es früher immer getan hatten. Aber sein Schüler wich ihm so oft es ging aus. Und Qui-Gon liess es zu. Er wusste, wie schwer es für Obi-Wan sein würde, sich von Kerina zu trennen, aber er vertraute auf die Treue seines Schülers, wenn es so weit sein würde. Vielleicht war es falsch, Obi-Wan so viel Freiheit zu lassen und ihm die Treffen mit Kerina zu gestatten, aber er brachte es nicht übers Herz, die beiden zu trennen. Er fühlte eine tiefe Verbundenheit und Zuneigung zwischen ihnen. Aber ein wichtiger Teil einer Beziehung fehlte. Hoffnung. Da war keine Hoffnung. Da war Liebe, Aufopferung und Leidenschaft, aber keine Hoffnung. Kerina als auch Obi-Wan wusste, dass ihre Beziehung zum Scheitern verurteilt war. Diese Erkenntnis allein liess Qui-Gon die Treffen gestatten. Obi-Wan wusste was er tat, es war nicht an seinem Meister, ihn bei seiner Entscheidung zu beeinflussen. Also liess er die beiden oft alleine und widmete sich stattdessen seinem Freund Keraf. Keraf wusste genau, was in Obi-Wan vorging, er hatte vor einiger Zeit dasselbe durchgemacht und er munterte Qui-Gon auf, so gut es eben ging.   
  
Schliesslich kam der lang ersehnte, wie auch befürchtete Tag näher. Sie machten sich zum Aufbruch bereit. Es wurde bereits dunkel, als sie leise auf die langen Gänge des Jedi-Tempels traten. Wahrscheinlich würde sie zwar niemand aufhalten, aber Qui-Gon hatte beschlossen, den Tempel falls möglich ungesehen zu verlassen.   
Die sonst so beruhigende Stille machte Kerina nervös. Unruhig schaute sie sich immer wieder um, ob sie wohl niemand bemerkt hatte. Der Teppich auf dem Gang verschluckte nahezu das Geräusch ihrer Schritte und es war nur ein dumpfes Tappen zu hören. Trotzdem hatte sie das Gefühl, man würde sie wohl im ganzen Tempel hören und man würde sie gleich auffordern, stehen zu bleiben. Aber nichts Dergleichen geschah. Unbehelligt traten sie in die kühle Nachtluft von Coruscant hinaus.   
Obi-Wan atmete erleichtert auf und spürte, wie auch die Anspannung der anderen, insbesondere von Kerina, wich. Beruhigend fasste er ihre Hand und gemeinsam betraten sie das wartende Raumschiff.

Kurz nachdem sie die Atmosphäre verlassen hatten, meldete sich Mace Windus besorgte Stimme durch den Communit. Qui-Gon hörte gar nicht zu und stellte das Gerät ab. Er hoffte inständig, dass ihnen niemand nachgeschickt wurde, denn es war offensichtlich, welches ihre Ziele waren. Der Rest der Zeit bis zu ihrer Landung etwas ausserhalb von Triuno verlief in angespanntem Schweigen. Jeder bereitete sich auf seine eigene Weise auf die Mission vor.   
Die Rampe öffnete sich zischend und sie traten auf das hohe Gras einer Wiese, umgeben von Bäumen und dichtem Gestrüpp.   
Obi-Wan atmete tief ein. Die Luft hier war so anders als auf Coruscant, viel frischer und reiner. Wieder einmal war er fasziniert von dem Anblick der von der Natur geprägten Schönheit des Planeten, obwohl man beim Dämmerlicht der hereinbrechenden Nacht nicht allzu viel erkennen konnte.   
Qui-Gons Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.   
„Wir werden jetzt zu Kerafs Haus gehen. Ich betone noch einmal, dass wir nicht entdeckt werden dürfen, sonst werden sie sofort wissen, warum wir hier sind und werden versuchen, es zu verhindern."   
Dann drehte er sich zu seinem Schüler um und sagte leise:   
„Achte dich auf Veränderungen und konzentriere dich auf die Macht. Wir wissen nicht, was in der Zwischenzeit geschehen ist, jede Kleinigkeit kann uns weiterhelfen."   
Obi-Wan nickte und folgte dann Keraf und Kerina, die sich bereits etwas entfernt hatten und auf den in der Ferne leuchtenden Umriss Triunos zugingen.   
Sie näherten sich der Hauptstadt und betraten sie vorsichtig und bis jetzt ungesehen. Obi-Wan konzentrierte sich auf die Umgebung, so wie es sein Meister ihm aufgetragen hatte. Er spürte Aufregung, Unsicherheit und auch Angst. Diese Gefühle kamen von den Einwohnern und es war klar, dass sie durch die bevorstehenden Wahlen ausgelöst wurden. Dem jungen Jedi fiel auch auf, dass es ungewöhnlich still war. Als er das letzte Mal hier gewesen war, war dies eine lebendige und pulsierende Metropole gewesen. Jetzt war es unheimlich still und nur wenige Leute zeigten sich auf den Strassen. Aber Obi-Wan war auch froh, dass keine akute Bedrohung zu spüren war. Das hiess, dass sich auch die Organisation ruhig verhielt und sich für die Wahlen sammelte.   
Schliesslich erreichten sie Kerafs Haus und dieser war wieder einmal froh, dass seine Familie in Sicherheit ausserhalb Triunos verweilte.   
Nachdem sie sich etwas gestärkt und erfrischt hatten, besprachen sie ihre Lage und das weitere Vorgehen.   
Die Leute sind verängstigt, sie wissen nicht, was sie tun sollen", begann Qui-Gon.   
„Von Jahr zu Jahr wehren sie sich mehr gegen die Organisation, aber dennoch fürchten sie sich vor der entscheidenden Konfrontation. Die Organisation bestraft Rebellen hart..."   
Kerinas Stimme wurde leiser und verstummte schliesslich. Sie fing sich aber wieder und fuhr fort.   
„Die Leute hier wollen der Organisation ein Ende machen, aber gleichzeitig fürchten sie auch um ihren Frieden und um ihre Sicherheit. Bis jetzt ist es ihnen unter der Herrschaft der Organisation gut gegangen und sie haben beim Thema Drogenhandel geschwiegen."   
„Aber jetzt plagt sie das schlechte Gewissen", vervollständigte Obi-Wan.   
„Ja, die Leute wollen das nicht mehr und unter einem starken Führer würden sie sich dagegen wehren", bestätigte Kerina. „Und das ist auch der Grund, weshalb sie Lorino eingesperrt haben. Er könnte Hev Ando die nötigen Beweise zuspielen, damit er die Wahl gewinnen und die Organisation zerschlagen könnte."   
„Wie gehen wir nun weiter vor?", fragte Obi-Wan und blickte seinen Meister an.   
„Wir werden morgen Abend Lorino und Teani befreien. Das werden Obi-Wan und ich übernehmen. Kerina, du wirst uns zu dem Gebäude führen, in dem deine Familie festgehalten wird. Dann kommst du hierher zurück, während Keraf vor dem Gebäude Wache hält und uns den Ausgang frei halten wird."   
Kerina verzog das Gesicht und in ihren Augen blitzte es zornig auf.   
„Nein, ich werde nicht einfach hier herumsitzen! Meine Familie ist dort drinnen und das ist eigentlich meine Sache!"   
Qui-Gon legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter und meinte dann beschwichtigend:   
„Es ist zu gefährlich. Wir sind alle geübt im Umgang mit der Macht, selbst Keraf besitzt die Grundausbildung eines Jedi."   
„Qui-Gon hat Recht. Bitte tu es mir zuliebe!", mischte sich Obi-Wan ein. Aber Kerina schüttelte bloss stur den Kopf.   
„Ich will mitkommen. Ich möchte mit Keraf zusammen Wache halten. Vier Augen sehen besser als zwei, ob nun mit der Macht oder ohne."   
Qui-Gon seufzte ergeben.   
„Also gut, du kannst mitkommen, aber sei dir bewusst, dass du unsere Aufgabe vielleicht gefährdest. Falls wir aufgehalten werden, werden wir speziell auf dich aufpassen und du könntest uns deshalb behindern."   
„Das werde ich nicht, glaubt mir. Ich kann gut auf mich selbst aufpassen", entgegnete Kerina zuversichtlich.   
Obi-Wan erinnerte sich, wie das Mädchen ihm in ihrem Haus das Leben gerettet hatte und wie überlegt sie immer gehandelt hatte. Eigentlich brauchte er sich keine Sorgen um sie zu machen, das hinderte ihn aber nicht daran, es trotzdem zu tun.   
„Wenn das nun geklärt ist", meinte der Jedi-Meister und wandte sich Keraf zu, „möchte ich dir das hier noch geben, Keraf."   
Qui-Gon holte unter seiner Robe ein Lichtschwert hervor und streckte es seinem Freund hin. Dieser starrte perplex von Qui-Gon zu dem Lichtschwert in seiner Hand und wieder zurück. Der Jedi-Meister schmunzelte und bekräftigte dann:   
„Es ist mir egal, was der Rat oder deine Familie sagt, aber für mich bist du noch immer ein Jedi. Nimm es, es gehört dir!"   
Keraf rührte sich noch immer nicht. Dann endlich streckte er langsam die Hand aus und nahm das wertvolle Geschenk an. Mit einer zögerlichen Bewegung aktivierte er die Waffe. Fasziniert beobachtete er, wie eine grün leuchtende Klinge aus reinem Licht aus dem Griff schoss und schwang danach das Lichtschwert einige Male prüfend durch die Luft. Nachdem er die Waffe wieder deaktiviert hatte, flüsterte Keraf mit tonloser Stimme:   
„Mein altes Lichtschwert... Ich habe seit einer halben Ewigkeit kein Lichtschwert mehr in den Händen gehalten."   
Dann blickte er auf, direkt in Qui-Gons blaue Augen.   
„Woher hast du es?"   
Qui-Gons Schmunzeln wurde noch eine Spur breiter.   
„Ooch, letzte Woche war Ausverkauf im Tempel, da habe ich dein Lichtschwert gesehen und gedacht, dass es ein nettes Geschenk für dich wäre. Naja, der Rat wird nicht gerade erfreut darüber sein, aber das ist ja nichts Neues. Sie haben mich schon lange von der Liste der vorbildlichsten Jedi gestrichen."   
Keraf überging Qui-Gons Scherze und murmelte ehrfürchtig:   
„Hab Dank!"   
Der amüsierte Ausdruck verschwand aus dem Gesicht des Jedi-Meisters und er erwiderte ernst:   
„Gern geschehen. Die Befreiung wird gefährlich werden und vielleicht wirst du die Waffe brauchen. Ich bezweifle nicht, dass du noch genauso gut damit umgehen kannst wie früher. Wollen wir es ausprobieren?"   
Keraf stimmte zu und sie begaben sich in den grossen Keller, den sie kurzerhand in eine Trainingshalle umfunktionierten.

Während die zwei alten Freunde ihre Lichtschwert-Künste auffrischten, blieben Obi-Wan und Kerina alleine im Wohnzimmer zurück.   
„Ich bin nicht damit einverstanden, dass du dich in Gefahr begibst, Kerina. Mir wäre es lieber, wenn du hier bleiben würdest."   
„Nein, ich werde mitkommen, ob es dir nun passt oder nicht. Dies alles geht mich am meisten etwas an und ich werde nicht untätig hier herum sitzen!", entgegnete Kerina verärgert. Als sie sah, wie Obi-Wan zusammenzuckte, bereute sie sofort ihren scharfen Ton. Einlenkend fügte sie hinzu:   
„Es tut mir leid, ich bin wohl etwas fertig mit meinen Nerven. Ich wollte nicht so harsch zu dir sein. Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit, fürchte ich, und ich möchte sie nicht mit streiten verbringen."   
„Es ist schon gut, ich bin wahrscheinlich bloss etwas übervorsichtig", gestand der junge Jedi, aber trotzdem verflog das Gefühl der Verletztheit nicht ganz.   
„Auch ich habe Angst, Obi-Wan. Angst um meine Familie und Angst um dich."   
„Ein Jedi lässt sich nicht von seinen Ängsten leiten", zitierte Obi-Wan den Jedi-Kodex.   
„Und was ist mit dem Menschen in dir? Empfindet der nie Angst? Und ausserdem habe ich nicht von Leiten gesprochen, bloss vom Empfinden von Angst."   
Obi-Wan schwieg. Sie hatte Recht. Es gab nichts, womit er sich hätte verteidigen können. Er empfand Angst. Angst um sie, Angst vor der Zukunft. Wie wird es weitergehen? Wird es überhaupt weitergehen? Obi-Wan wusste, dass sich solches Denken nicht gehörte für einen Jedi.   
‚Für einen Jedi nicht, aber für einen Menschen', dachte er bei sich.   
„Aber wie gesagt", vernahm der junge Jedi Kerinas Stimme, „ich will in der verbleibenden Zeit nicht mit dir streiten. Nur geniessen."   
Mit diesen Worten beugte sie sich zu ihm hinüber und küsste sanft seine weichen Lippen. Nach kurzem Zögern öffnete sich Obi-Wan und gab sich ganz ihrer Liebe hin.

Am späten Abend des nächsten Tages verliessen sie Kerafs Haus, um Lorino und Teani zu befreien. Alle waren in schwarze Mäntel gehüllt und verschmolzen mit der Dunkelheit.   
Obi-Wan war aufgeregt. Diese Mission bedeutete ihm mehr, als er es sich selbst zugestehen wollte. Wenn er scheiterte, würde er das nie vergessen und sich nie verzeihen können. Im Moment wussten sie zwar nicht einmal, ob Kerinas Familie noch am Leben war, aber bei dieser Möglichkeit lief es dem jungen Jedi kalt den Rücken hinunter und er konzentrierte sich lieber auf die bevorstehende Befreiung. Da war aber noch eine andere Sache, die ihn beunruhigte. Er fühlte, dass das Band zwischen Qui-Gon und ihm schwächer geworden war. Obi-Wan hatte sich noch nie so weit von seinem Meister entfernt gefühlt. Dabei war es gerade jetzt wichtig, dass sie als Team zusammen arbeiten würden und es war klar, dass sie aufeinander angewiesen waren. Während der letzten Tagen waren seine Gedanken beinahe die ganze Zeit bei Kerina gewesen, seinen Meister hatte er nur am Rande wahrgenommen. Es war nicht so, dass diese Tatsache Obi-Wan erst jetzt auffiel. Er hatte es schon früher bemerkt, aber er hatte es verdrängt und immer mit der Rechtfertigung abgetan, dass er Kerina nicht mehr lange bei sich haben würde, sein Meister aber immer an seiner Seite sein würde. Damit hatte er sein schlechtes Gewissen beruhigt. Aber war es wahr? Was wäre, wenn Qui-Gon in dieser Nacht, auf diesem Planeten sterben würde? Obi-Wan schloss tief einatmend die Augen und griff nach der Macht, um Ruhe in sein Innerstes zu bringen. Nein, das durfte auf keinen Fall geschehen! Wenn Qui-Gon irgendetwas passieren würde, dann war es seine Schuld. Er würde alles tun, um zu verhindern, dass weder Kerina noch seinem Meister etwas zustossen würde.   
Der junge Jedi begriff langsam, weshalb Liebe ein ungeschriebenes Verbot im Tempel war. Er hatte sich viel zu fest auf Kerina fixiert und war für seine Umgebung blind gewesen.   
//Meister?//   
Qui-Gon vernahm Obi-Wans zögernde Stimme über ihr Band. Er spürte die Anwesenheit seines Padawans einige Schritte hinter sich in der Dunkelheit. Es war das erste Mal seit einiger Zeit, dass sein Schüler das Band benutzte, um mit ihm zu sprechen. Der Jedi-Meister hatte seinem Schüler Zeit gegeben, um mit sich selbst ins Reine zu kommen und wie es schien, hatte er ihm diese Zeit doch nicht umsonst gewährt. Trotzdem war er mehr als erleichtert, als Obi-Wan endlich das Gespräch mit ihm suchte.   
//Was ist, Padawan?//   
//Es tut mir leid. Ich glaube, ich sehe nun klarer.//   
Es waren nur so wenige und so schlichte Worte, aber mehr benötigte Qui-Gon nicht. Aus diesen zwei Sätzen las der Jedi-Meister alle Zweifel und Reue heraus, die seinen Padawan seit Tagen beschäftigte und er konnte trotz des aufgestauten Ärgers und der Ungeduld nicht anders, als mit Obi-Wan mitzufühlen.   
//Ich bin froh, dass du endlich wieder mit mir redest. Du weißt nicht, wie lange ich auf diese Worte gewartet habe. Es wird schon alles gut werden, Padawan, wir werden das gemeinsam schaffen.//   
//Danke, Meister. Ich wollte nur noch sagen, dass ihr auf mich zählen könnt, was auch geschieht.//   
Obi-Wans Stimme klang ihm erleichtert und ermutigt in seinem Kopf wieder.   
//Das freut mich. Wir sollten uns aber jetzt auf unsere Mission konzentrieren, reden können wir später. Wir werden dafür noch genügend Zeit haben, wenn uns Mace in unseren Zimmern im Jedi-Tempel eingesperrt hat und wir über unser erneutes Fehlverhalten meditieren dürfen.//   
Qui-Gon konnte Obi-Wans breites Grinsen beinahe vor sich sehen und sanft umfloss ihn eine Welle der Wärme, die von der Richtung seines Padawans kam.

Am Rande der Stadt angekommen tauchte vor ihnen ein grosses, viereckiges Gebäude aus der Dunkelheit auf, umsäumt von einer hohen Mauer. „Verwaltungsgebäude" stand auf einem Schildchen neben dem geschlossenen Tor.   
Nachdem sich Qui-Gon umgesehen hatte und nichts Beunruhigendes entdeckt hatte, sprang er mit Hilfe der Macht auf die Mauer und liess ein Seil zu Kerina hinunter. Die junge Frau griff nach dem Seil und kletterte geschickt daran hoch. Keraf und Obi-Wan griffen ebenfalls nach der Macht und überwanden die Mauer in einem einzigen Sprung. Geschmeidig landeten sie auf der anderen Seite auf einem gepflegten Rasen, wo Qui-Gon und Kerina bereits warteten und das Gebäude beobachteten. Das Haus war beleuchtet. Im Schein der fahlen Lichter konnten sie zwei Wachen vor dem Eingang ausmachen.   
„Sie sind bewaffnet, wir müssen vorsichtig sein. Sie dürfen auf keinen Fall Alarm schlagen, deshalb müssen wir sie schnell und lautlos überwältigen", flüsterte der Jedi-Meister und zog sich dann wieder in den Schatten eines Busches zurück.   
„Obi-Wan, du übernimmst den Mann links neben der Tür, ich kümmere mich um den anderen. Ihr beide bleibt hier, bis ich euch ein Zeichen gebe, verstanden?"   
Qui-Gon spürte das Nicken von Kerina und Keraf durch die Macht. Gemeinsam schlichen sich die zwei Jedi zum Haus.   
Nach einem letzten Blickkontakt mit seinem Meister trat Obi-Wan leise hinter die Wache. Rasch hielt er ihm eine Hand über den Mund, während er die andere Hand an die Schläfe des wehrlosen Mannes legte und sich auf die Macht konzentrierte. Obi-Wan spürte, wie der Mann augenblicklich und ohne einen Laut in seinen Armen erschlaffte. Schnell hob er ihn auf und vergewisserte sich, dass auch Qui-Gon mit der anderen Wache zurecht gekommen war. Gemeinsam versteckten sie die bewusstlosen Männer hinter einem dichten Busch und winkten dann kurz in Kerafs Richtung. Dieser näherte sich auch sogleich zusammen mit Kerina dem Haus und trat neben die beiden Jedi.   
„Wir gehen jetzt rein. Was auch passiert, betretet das Haus nur im äussersten Notfall. Wir werden uns beeilen."   
Mit diesen Worten betraten Qui-Gon und Obi-Wan das Gebäude. Die Gänge waren dunkel und es war nicht das leiseste Geräusch zu hören.   
Obi-Wan griff nach der Macht und tastete sich so durch das Haus, auf der Suche nach Lorino und Teani. Er fühlte die Präsenz mehrerer Leute in den Untergeschossen, aber er konnte noch nicht sagen, ob Kerinas Familie unter ihnen war. Und ausserdem spürte er nebst dem noch eine leise, unterdrückte Bedrohung. Beunruhigt drehte er sich nach Qui-Gon um.   
//Was ist das, Meister?//   
//Ich weiss es nicht, aber wir müssen vorsichtig sein. Wir sollten in den unteren Räumen nach Lorino und Teani suchen.//   
In stummer Verständigung griffen beide nach dem Lichtschwert, liessen es aber deaktiviert. Die Macht führte sie durch die dunklen Gängen und sie fanden schliesslich eine Treppe zu den unteren Stockwerken. Das Gefühl der Bedrohung, aber auch der Nähe ihres Zieles wurde stärker. Obi-Wan blickte sich unruhig um, obwohl er in der Dunkelheit nichts erkennen konnte. Seine Finger spielten nervös mit dem Aktivierknopf des Lichtschwertes und er fuhr einige Male unentschlossen darüber.   
//Bitte lass das sein, Padawan.//   
Der Vorwurf war nicht zu überhören, wurde aber sogleich von einer beruhigenden Welle der Macht gefolgt. Obi-Wan riss sich zusammen und zwang seine selbständigen Finger zur Ruhe.   
//Es tut mir leid.//   
In den beruhigenden Wellen der Macht entspannte sich der junge Jedi ein wenig, aber sein Blick suchte noch immer unstet seine Umgebung ab. Diese langsam heran rollende Bedrohung zerrte an seinen Nerven.   
Plötzlich fühlte Obi-Wan die vertraute Präsenz von Lorino und Teani ganz in der Nähe. Ein kurzes Aufflackern der Macht zeigte ihm, dass sein Meister das Gleiche wahrgenommen hatte. Qui-Gon blieb an der Tür stehen und horchte. In der darauffolgenden Stille klang Obi-Wan sein Atmen unangenehm laut in den Ohren.   
//Sie sind in diesem Raum, Padawan. Aber sie sind nicht allein, Männer von der Organisation sind bei ihnen und bewachen sie. Es sind die gleichen Männer, die uns auf der Strasse begegnet sind. Sie sind bewaffnet.//   
//Wie gehen wir vor?//   
//Wir haben den Vorteil der Überraschung auf unserer Seite. Ich weiss aber nicht, wo sie im Raum stehen, sie sind macht-sensitiv und haben sich abgeschirmt.//   
//Und wie viele sind es?//   
//Sieben Männer und der Anführer. Auf ihn müssen wir besonders Acht geben.//   
Qui-Gon und Obi-Wan sammelten sich und griffen nach der Macht. Sie floss zwischen ihnen, als sie die Türe aufstiessen und die Lichtschwerter zur selben Zeit aktivierten. Der junge Jedi erfasste die Situation mit einem Blick. Lorino und Teani lagen am Boden in einer Ecke, beide gefesselt. Die Hälfte der Männer waren auf dünnen Matten gelegen, sprangen aber in diesem Augenblick auf und griffen nach den Waffen. Die anderen, unter ihnen der Anführer, hatten sich an einen Tisch gesetzt, waren aber ebenfalls innerhalb kürzester Zeit auf den Beinen. Der Überraschungseffekt hatte sich als nicht halb so wirkungsvoll herausgestellt, wie es Qui-Gon gerne gehabt hätte. Der Jedi-Meister bewunderte ihre Reaktionsfähigkeit, sie hatten weder langsam, noch überrascht reagiert. Bevor sie auch nur einen der Männer ausschalten konnten, sahen sie sich bereits sechs gezückten Blastern und zwei dieser merkwürdigen Lichtschwertern mit gelblich schimmernder Klinge gegenüber. Obi-Wan hatte aber keine Zeit, sich nähere Gedanken über diese sonderbaren Waffen zu machen, das Abwehren der Blasterschüsse nahm seine volle Konzentration in Anspruch.

Die Macht sagte Obi-Wan jedes Mal, wo der nächste Schuss einschlagen würde und sein Körper hatte genügend Zeit um zu reagieren. Der junge Jedi wollte keinen der Männer töten, so weit es ihm möglich war, und so konnte er sein Lichtschwert nur zu seiner Verteidigung benutzen. Mit einem Machtstoss schleuderte er einen der Männer an die gegenüberliegende Wand und liess diesen bewusstlos zusammensinken. Der Angriff verlangsamte sich ein wenig und Obi-Wan hatte Zeit, sich nach seinem Meister umzusehen. Dieser kämpfte mit den beiden Lichschwertträgern und Obi-Wans Herz machte einen entsetzten Satz, als er den grossen Anführer darunter erkannte. Er musste irgendwie an Qui-Gons Seite gelangen!   
Obi-Wans Gegner hatten mittlerweile eingesehen, dass Blaster hier nicht viel brachten. Stattdessen hatten sie ihre Vibro-Messer gezogen. Der junge Jedi fühlte die Warnung durch die Macht und konnte sich im letzten Augenblick unter einem Messer hindurch ducken. Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung brachte er sein Lichtschwert hoch und prellte dem Angreifer die Waffe aus der Hand. Dieser schrie schmerzvoll auf, aber Obi-Wan liess ihm nicht viel Zeit dafür und schlug ihn kurzerhand mit dem Griff des Lichtschwertes nieder. Einige der anderen Gegner schleuderte er mit Hilfe der Macht beiseite, bis er schliesslich an Qui-Gons Seite war. Sein Meister blutete bereits auf einer tiefen Armwunde und sein Atem ging rasch und stossweise. Er hätte es alleine nicht mehr lange geschafft, beide Angreifer in Schach zu halten. Erleichtert fühlte er, dass sein Padawan unverletzt war und bereit dazu, die Gegner zurück zu schlagen. Der Jedi-Meister hatte zu spüren bekommen, dass der Anführer der gefährlichste der beiden Angreifer war und deshalb attackierte er diesen nun mit doppelter Wucht.   
Obi-Wan spürte die Entscheidung seines Meisters und nahm sich den anderen vor. Dieser hatte schon mehrere Brandwunden, kämpfte aber noch immer verbissen weiter. Erneut bemerkte der junge Jedi, dass diese Männer nicht besonders gut ausgebildet waren, weder in der Macht, noch im Umgang mit dem Lichtschwert. Diesen Nachteil machten sie aber mit enormer Kraft und Verbissenheit wieder wett. Obi-Wan war nie ein schmächtiger Junge gewesen und sein Körper war athletisch gebaut, aber unter der Wucht dieser Schläge erzitterten er bis in die Schultern hinauf. Nach einigen solchen abgewehrten Schlägen waren seine Arme beinahe taub und Obi-Wan gab es auf, jeden der Hiebe zu parieren. Stattdessen beschränkte er sich aufs Ausweichen. Auf einmal sah der junge Jedi sich an die Wand gedrängt und er hatte keine Möglichkeit mehr zum Ausweichen. Er hob das Schwert und die Lichtklingen kreuzten sich. Obi-Wan zog seine Waffe wieder zurück und machte eine Seitwärtsrolle, um der Klinge des Gegners zu entgehen. Bevor er sich aber wieder aufrichten konnte, traf ihn ein Fusstritt in die Seite und liess ihn sich unter Schmerzen krümmen. Sein Angreifer war schneller gewesen und hatte seine Aktion vorausgeahnt. Der Tritt hatte Obi-Wans empfindliche Stelle getroffen, denn seine Rippen waren trotz den Behandlungen noch nicht ganz verheilt.   
Gequält rang der junge Jedi nach Luft, aber seine Hand schloss sich fest um den Griff des Lichtschwerts und er wehrte damit den tödlichen Schlag ab. Er kämpfte sich auf die Füsse und verschaffte sich mit einem Machtstoss Luft. Der Schmerz und der Ärger über die missglückte Aktion von vorhin verwandelten den Stoss in einen wütenden und unkontrollierten Schlag. Der Gegner sank mit einem Wimmern an der Wand zu Boden, das Lichtschwert entrollte nutzlos seinen Fingern und die gelbe Klinge verschwand.   
Mit einem einzigen Schritt stand Obi-Wan über ihm, das Gesicht verzerrt vor Wut und Schmerz, das Lichtschwert zum Schlag erhoben. Sein Denken war wie ausgelöscht, das Einzige, was zählte, war diese Kreatur zu seinen Füssen, die es auszulöschen galt.   
//Padawan?//   
Wie aus unendlicher Ferne hörte er Qui-Gons Stimme und der Vorwurf und vorallem die Trauer darin liessen seinen Zorn augenblicklich verschwinden. Was hatte er da gerade tun wollen? Entsetzt blickte er auf den Mann zu seinen Füssen, der ihn aus angstgeweiteten Augen anstarrte und dann sah er auf die zum Schlag erhobene Waffe in seiner Hand. Beinahe angeekelt liess er das Lichtschwert fallen und begegnete dann Qui-Gons Blick. Dieser blickte ihn bloss lange und sehr nachdenklich an. Nur am Rande nahm Obi-Wan die bewusstlose Gestalt des Anführers zu Füssen seines Meisters wahr.   
So nahe an der Dunklen Seite war er noch nie gewesen. Nur ein einziger weiterer Schlag und es hätte kein Zurückkehren mehr gegeben, das war dem jungen Jedi jetzt klar. Beschämt und auch ein wenig verstört wandte er den Blick ab. Da unterbrach ein leises Stöhnen die Stille und machte sie wieder auf ihre Aufgabe aufmerksam. Sofort waren die beiden Jedi bei Lorino und Teani. Beide waren erschöpft, das sah Obi-Wan auf einen Blick, und Teani schien auch verletzt zu sein.

Lorino schaute auf und ein müdes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er Obi-Wan ansah.   
„Es ist schön dich wiederzusehen, obwohl ich ehrlich gesagt nicht mehr damit gerechnet habe. Das ist nun schon das zweite Mal, dass du mich rettest."   
„Wir sind noch nicht draussen", bemerkte der junge Jedi trocken und befreite die beiden von ihren Fesseln. Dann half er Lorino auf die Beine. Dieser war geschwächt von der langen Gefangenschaft und er lehnte sich stützend an die Wand. Teani ging es noch schlechter. Sie hatte eine klaffende Wunde am Hinterkopf und sie war so schwach, dass Qui-Gon sie beinahe tragen musste.   
Langsam verliessen sie den Raum und erreichten unbemerkt die Treppe zum Erdgeschoss. Aber Obi-Wan machte sich keine Hoffnungen, ungesehen aus dem Haus herauszukommen. Der Kampf hatte zu lange gedauert und sie waren nicht gerade leise gewesen.   
Als sie auf den breiten Gang, der zum Ausgang führte, traten, schlug etwas neben Obi-Wans Kopf in der Wand ein. Der junge Jedi zuckte erschrocken zusammen und blickte zurück. Hinter ihnen erkannte er bereits etliche Wachen und jeder der Männer hielt einen Blaster in den Händen. Obi-Wan lief weiter, immer noch Lorino stützend, und er wäre fast in Qui-Gon hineingerannt, der abrupt stehen geblieben war. Vor ihnen auf dem Gang standen auch schon Leute der Organisation und auch sie hatten ihre Waffen gezogen. Sie waren umzingelt. Obi-Wan schloss für einen Moment die Augen und atmete tief ein. Der stechende Schmerz erwachte erneut in seiner Seite, aber er ignorierte ihn und griff entschlossen nach dem Lichtschwert. Durch ihr gemeinsames Band fühlte der junge Jedi, dass sein Meister dasselbe tat. Lorino und Teani in die Mitte nehmend stellten sie sich schützend um sie. Blasterschüsse prasselten auf sie nieder, aber die Jedi wehrten sie trotz ihres bereits etwas angeschlagenen Zustands sicher ab.   
Obi-Wan deckte Qui-Gons Seite und Rücken. Die Macht umspielte und verband sie. Der junge Jedi war sich den Bewegungen seines Meisters bewusst, bevor dieser sie überhaupt ausgeführt hatte. Dieses perfekte Zusammenspiel gab Obi-Wan ein wenig von seiner Sicherheit zurück. Sein zorniger Ausbruch zuvor hatte ihn zutiefst verwirrt und er war froh über die Ruhe, die über ihr Band von Qui-Gon zu ihm hinüber floss. Diese Ruhe hing stützend im Raum und der junge Jedi brauchte bloss danach zu greifen und zu vertrauen.   
Über ihre Verbindung spürte Obi-Wan dann auch die plötzliche Erleichterung seines Meisters und er blickte über seine Schulter. Keraf hatte sich in den Kampf eingemischt und half den Jedi schliesslich, die Männer zurückzuschlagen. Auf dem Gang hinter ihm stand Kerina, die sofort zu ihrer Familie eilte, als sich die Angreifer widerwillig zurückzogen. Behutsam kümmerte sie sich um ihre Mutter und stützte sie und ihren Bruder. Keraf und die zwei Jedi gaben ihr Deckung, denn noch immer fielen einzelne Schüsse.   
Obi-Wan war nun froh, dass Kerina mitgekommen war. Sie hätten sich unmöglich gleichzeitig um Lorino und Teani kümmern und sich selbst verteidigen können. Sie verliessen das Gebäude nun ungehindert, erst die hohe Mauer stoppte ihre Flucht. Oben auf der Mauer angekommen entrollte Qui-Gon wieder das Seil, während Obi-Wan unten beim Aufstieg half. Die beiden Jedi waren so damit beschäftigt, Lorino und Teani sicher über die Mauer zu bringen, dass sie die zwei Männer nicht bemerkten, die sich in der Dunkelheit mit gezogenen Lichtschwertern näherten.   
Aber dafür hatte Keraf sie bemerkt.   
Sofort griff er nach seinem Schwert und wehrte die Angriffe mühelos ab. Seine Bewegungen waren fliessend und die Klinge verschwamm zu einem rasenden Strich. Mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit durchschnitt das Schwert die Luft, zuckte vor und zurück und liess die zwei Männer schliesslich unbewaffnet zurück. Keraf stand vor ihnen, aufrecht und sein Gesicht trug den Ausdruck von Ruhe und Sicherheit.   
Obi-Wan hatte den Kampf beobachtet und er konnte gar nicht anders, als den Freund seines Meisters zu bewundern. Wie hatte er wissen können, dass dieser Mann ein solch guter Schwertkämpfer war? Kein Wunder, dass selbst Qui-Gon ihm einige Male unterlegen gewesen war!   
„Obi-Wan, Keraf! Beeilt euch!"   
Der Ruf kam von der anderen Seite der Mauer und riss den jungen Jedi aus seiner Erstarrung. An Kerafs Seite überwand er die Mauer und landete sicher neben seinem Meister auf der Strasse.

Schnell verliessen sie die Strasse und tauchten in einer kleinen Seitengasse unter. Obi-Wan schaute zurück. Es war niemand zu sehen. Erleichtert atmete er auf, dann kümmerte er sich wieder um Lorino und folgte Keraf, der sie sicher durch das Labyrinth der Strassen bis zu seinem Haus führte.   
Im Wohnraum angekommen blieben alle einen Moment lang stehen und niemand rührte sich. Sie hatten es geschafft. Dieser Teil der Mission war erfolgreich abgeschlossen.   
Kerina schloss einen Augenblick lang die Augen. Als sie sie wieder öffnete, sah sie Lorino und Teani, zwar nicht unverletzt, aber zumindest am Leben. Sie waren wieder beisammen und es würde alles gut werden. Erst jetzt konnte sie wirklich daran glauben und ein Teil der Anspannung fiel mit dem Anblick ihrer Familie von ihr. Kerina seufzte dankbar. Als wäre das ein Zeichen gewesen, lösten sich alle aus ihrer Erstarrung. Keraf ging in die Küche um warmes Wasser für die Verletzungen und heisse Getränke zu holen, Lorino liess sich in einen Sessel fallen und Kerina und Qui-Gon kümmerten sich um Teani.   
Nach einem Moment der Unentschlossenheit liess sich Obi-Wan neben Lorino nieder.   
„Bist du verletzt?"   
Lorino schüttelte müde den Kopf und antwortete:   
„Nein, mir geht es gut. Das einzige was mir fehlt, sind ein paar Stunden Schlaf."   
„Das ist keine schlechte Idee. Wir finden bestimmt ein Bett für dich", ertönte Kerafs Stimme hinter ihnen. „Du kannst dich im Schlafzimmer ausruhen, zusammen mit deiner Mutter. Wir anderen müssen uns halt mit der Couch und mit dem Boden zufrieden geben."   
Lorino lächelte dankbar, blickte dann zu Teani hinüber. Sein Lächeln verschwand. Kerina wusch gerade ihre Kopfwunde aus und Qui-Gon trug eine Salbe auf ihre wunden Handgelenke auf. Teani war sehr blass und sie hielt die Lider während der ganzen Behandlung geschlossen.   
„Wie geht es meiner Mutter?"   
Qui-Gon drehte sich zu Lorino um und antwortete dann:   
„Die Wunde ist nicht lebensgefährlich, wir haben sie rechtzeitig behandelt. Teani braucht ein paar Tage Ruhe, dann sollte sie sich bald wieder erholen."   
Kerina half ihrer Mutter ins Schlafzimmer, Lorino folgte ihr. Die beiden Jedi und Keraf blieben alleine im Wohnzimmer zurück und sie setzten sich an den grossen Esstisch.   
„Keraf, mein Freund, das was du getan hast war sehr mutig und ich denke, dass wir es ohne deine Hilfe nicht geschafft hätten", ergriff Qui-Gon das Wort und blickte dann aber Keraf scharf an. „Aber hatte ich dich nicht angewiesen, das Haus nicht zu betreten? Was hätte ich deiner Familie sagen sollen, wenn dir etwas zugestossen wäre?"   
Keraf lächelte schelmisch und überging die letzte Frage einfach.   
„Du hast es uns nicht ausdrücklich verboten. Wir haben gewartet und gewartet, aber ihr seid einfach nicht herausgekommen. Wir dachten uns bereits, dass wohl etwas schief gelaufen war, da hörten wir plötzlich Kampflärm. Und da war die Sache schon entschieden gewesen und wir standen auf dem Gang, bevor wir den Gedanken überhaupt zu Ende gedacht hatten."   
Obi-Wan, der sich auf die andere Seite des Tisches gesetzt hatte, meinte bewundernd, aber auch ein wenig scheu:   
„Ihr habt sehr gut gekämpft. Es hat einfach alles überein gestimmt, als Ihr das Lichtschwert in den Händen gehalten habt."   
Keraf blickte den jungen Jedi grinsend und in sichtlich guter Laune an.   
„Danke, dein Kompliment ehrt mich. Aber ich höre aus deiner Stimme auch ein wenig Erstaunen heraus. Hast du etwa gemeint, dass ich entweder alles vergessen hätte oder dass ich zu alt bin, um das Lichtschwert zu heben?"   
„Nnnnein... nanatürlich... nicht!", stotterte Obi-Wan unsicher. Verdammt, so hatte er es eigentlich nicht gemeint! Aber Keraf stand bloss lachend auf und klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf den Rücken. Dann entschuldigte er sich für eine Weile, da er seine Familie anrufen wollte.   
Das erste Mal seit ihrer Befreiungsaktion waren Obi-Wan und Qui-Gon nun alleine. Der junge Jedi konnte sich denken, was nun kommen würde. Es brachte nichts, dieses Gespräch aufzuschieben, es würde nichts an seiner Lage ändern, deshalb blickte er auf und begegnete Qui-Gons Blick. Dieser seufzte tief.   
„Bitte schaue mich nicht so resigniert an, als ob ich dich gleich zur Schlachtbank führen würde. Ich denke, du weißt am besten, was heute geschehen ist und du solltest auch wissen, dass ich dich für deinen Ausbruch nie bestrafen würde. Du warst zornig und ausser Kontrolle, aber du hast noch rechtzeitig reagiert und es ist niemandem etwas passiert. Die Dunkle Seite ist immer anwesend und das wird heute nicht das letzte Mal gewesen sein, dass sie ihre Krallen nach dir ausgestreckt hat. Wenn du dich in letzter Zeit mehr um deine Ausbildung und um die Verbindung mit der Macht gekümmert hättest, dann wäre das heute nicht passiert. Aber ich werfe dir nichts vor, es war und ist eine schwierige Zeit für dich und ich bin froh, dass du der Dunklen Seite widerstanden hast."   
Obi-Wan schluckte leer. Das hatte er nicht erwartet, er hätte nicht gedacht, dass sein Meister auch nur ein bisschen Verständnis für sein Verhalten aufbringen würde. Denn Qui-Gon hatte vollkommen Recht, hätte er sich mehr auf sein Studium konzentriert, wäre das nicht geschehen.   
„Ich verdiene Euer Verständnis und euer Vertrauen nicht. Es gibt nichts, was meine Verhalten rechtfertigen könnte", gestand Obi-Wan bitter und fügte dann verzweifelt hinzu:   
„Ich weiss selbst nicht, was mit mir los war! Es war gar nicht mehr ich, der diesen Mann fast umgebracht hätte. Es war, als wäre ich bloss daneben gestanden und hätte der Szene hilflos zugeschaut."   
Qui-Gons Augen strahlten warm, als er seinen Stuhl noch etwas näher zu seinem Schüler heranrückte.   
„Es ist nicht alles immer deine Schuld, Padawan. Fast jeder Jedi kommt mindestens einmal in seinem Leben in Berührung mit der Dunklen Seite. Das ist normal und gehört zu einem gewissen Teil auch zu deiner Ausbildung. Aber ich weiss, dass du stark genug bist, um ihr zu widerstehen. Heute hast du ihr widerstanden und obwohl mich die Umstände zu deinem Ausbruch ein wenig enttäuscht haben, bin ich trotzdem stolz auf dich, dass du dich so gut gemeistert hast."   
Obi-Wan schluckte noch einmal hart. Wie konnte dieser wunderbare Mensch selbst in so einer Situation, wenn doch vollkommen klar war, wer hier an allem Schuld war, noch stolz auf ihn sein? Wie konnte er noch immer so grosses Vertrauen zu ihm haben, da er doch im Begriff gewesen war, der Dunklen Seite zu verfallen?   
Qui-Gon schien seine Gefühle bemerkt zu haben, denn er beugte sich zu seinem Schüler hinüber uns drückte ihn fest an sich. Da zuckte Obi-Wan merklich zusammen, als sein Meister die wunde Seite ungewollt berührte. Der Jedi-Meister wich ein wenig zurück und runzelte die Stirn.   
„Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du verletzt bist? Wir müssen die Verletzung behandeln."   
Da breitete sich ein Lächeln auf Obi-Wans Gesicht aus und er wies mit einem Kopfnicken zu Qui-Gons Wunde am Oberarm, die nur hastig mit ein wenig Stoff verbunden worden war.   
„Und weshalb habt Ihr eure Verletzung noch nicht behandelt? So etwas dürft Ihr nicht unterschätzen, es könnte sich entzünden."   
Der Jedi-Meister sagte nichts, sondern gab das Lächeln bloss zurück. Ohne Widerrede liess er sich von seinem Schüler behandeln und kümmerte sich dann seinerseits um die wunde Seite Obi-Wans.

Qui-Gon hatte gerade den Verband angebracht und die Robe seines Schülers darübergezogen, als Kerina aus dem Schlafzimmer trat und die Türe leise hinter sich schloss.   
„Sie schlafen beide fest", flüsterte sie und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die müden Augen.   
Obi-Wan ging zu ihr und fasste sie bei den Händen.   
„Ich denke, ein wenig Schlaf würde uns auch nicht schaden."   
In diesem Augenblick kam Keraf zurück in den Raum und er hatte den letzten Satz mit angehört.   
„Das denke ich auch. Ich möchte die Zimmer meiner Söhne lieber nicht zur Verfügung stellen, das sind ihre Räume und ich kann sie euch nicht zuteilen. Ich hoffe, ihr versteht das. Und sonst haben wir bloss noch eine Couch und einen Sessel. Ich schlage vor, dass Kerina das Sofa haben darf."   
Kerina wollte gerade protestieren, als Qui-Gon noch vor ihr antwortete:   
„Das halte ich für eine gute Idee. Obi-Wan und ich werden auf dem Boden schlafen und du darfst den Sessel haben, Keraf. Wir schlafen nicht das erste Mal auf dem Fussboden, das ist nicht so schlimm."   
Obi-Wan war zwar nicht gerade begeistert von der Vorstellung, auf dem Boden zu übernachten, aber er hätte es nie zugelassen, dass Kerina oder ihr Gastgeber auf dem Fussboden schlafen müssten.   
Kerina war noch immer nicht einverstanden mit dem Privileg der Couch, aber sie war einfach zu müde, um weiter zu streiten. Es war sowieso sinnlos, mit dem Jedi-Meister zu streiten, wenn dieser sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, würde er keinen Millimeter davon abweichen. Kerina liess sich mit einem resignierten Schulterzucken aufs Sofa sinken und zog die Decke über sich. Keraf schaltete das Licht aus und die zwei Jedi machten es sich auf dem Boden mit Decken so bequem wie möglich.   
Kerina war zwar todmüde, aber sie erlaubte es sich trotzdem nicht, einzuschlafen. Sie hörte an Obi-Wans unregelmässigen Atemzügen, dass dieser auch noch wach war. Die Couch war eigentlich gross genug für zwei Personen, weshalb sollte also jemand unnötig auf dem unbequemen Fussboden übernachten...? Für Qui-Gon würde der Platz dann doch nicht reichen, also kam eigentlich nur noch jemand in Frage.   
„Ist es angenehm auf dem Boden, Obi-Wan?"   
„Ja, extrem", hörte sie eine muffelnde Stimme aus dem Dunkeln.   
„Warum bist du dann noch dort unten?"   
Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille, dann vernahm sie das Rascheln einer Decke und kurz darauf spürte sie Obi-Wans vertrauten Körper hinter sich. Kerina lächelte in die Dunkelheit hinein und genoss das Gefühl der Nähe und der Wärme. Obi-Wans Arme schlossen sich um ihren Körper und zogen sie näher zu sich heran.   
„Hmm, hier oben ist es tatsächlich viel besser als unten", flüsterte der junge Jedi und küsste sanft ihr Haar.   
„Aber ich warne dich, Obi-Wan, wenn du schnarchst landest du auf dem Fussboden", kicherte Kerina. Statt einer Antwort hörte sie ein empörtes Schnauben und seine Hände fingen an, sie unerbittlich zu kitzeln. Kerina verbiss sich einen Aufschrei und versuchte verzweifelt, sich aus seiner Umarmung zu lösen. Dabei machte sie so viel Lärm, dass Obi-Wan ihr während einer kurzen Pause zuraunte:   
„Psst, du weckst noch die anderen auf!"   
„Dann hör gefälligst auf, mich auszukitzeln!", brachte sie hervor, während sie nach Luft schnappte. Seine Hände hielten tatsächlich inne und streichelten jetzt nur noch zärtlich ihre Haut. Kerinas Atem beruhigte sich wieder und zufrieden entspannte sie sich in seiner Umarmung. So schliefen sie beide bald ein, eng beieinander und so glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Der nächste Morgen kam schnell. Obi-Wan wachte mit dem Gefühl auf, beobachtet zu werden. Vor dem Sofa stand Qui-Gon, bereits angezogen und mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.   
„Anscheinend sollte ich mir auch solche Kontakte zulegen, dann könnte ich die Nacht auch bequemer verbringen", meinte der Jedi-Meister sich den Nacken reckend und wies mit einer Handbewegung auf die noch schlafende Kerina. Sie lag noch wie am Abend zuvor eng an Obi-Wans Brust gekuschelt, auf ihrem Gesicht lag ein friedlicher, beinahe engelhafter Ausdruck.   
„Tja, der Jedi-Rat weiss gar nicht, was für Vorteile solche Kontakte mit sich bringen", bestätigte der junge Jedi lächelnd und strich mit einer Hand sanft über ihr dunkles Haar, um sie zu wecken.   
Einige Minuten später machte Obi-Wan sich auf den Weg in die Küche, während Kerina nach Teani schaute. Um den Küchentisch waren bereits Lorino und Keraf versammelt, tief in ein Gespräch vertieft. Qui-Gon und sein Schüler setzten sich zu ihnen.   
„... wäre machbar. Wenn wir ein Treffen mit Hev Ando, dem Wahlkandidaten der Liberalen, arrangieren könnten, würde uns das bestimmt weiterbringen. Das Material gegen die Organisation befindet sich noch immer in meinem Haus. Wenn sie das Haus nicht völlig abgebrannt haben, wird es noch immer dort sein. Ich habe es gut versteckt", sagte Lorino gerade zu Keraf.   
„Aber glaubst du, dass dieses Material wirklich ausreichen wird, um die ganze Bevölkerung aus ihrer Untätigkeit zu reissen?"   
Lorino zuckte die Schultern.   
„Ich kann das nicht sicher beantworten. Aber bestimmt würde ein klitzekleiner Schwindel den Leuten helfen, an Ando zu glauben..."   
Dabei blickte er die zwei Jedi wie zufällig an und erklärte:   
„Wenn das Volk wüsste, dass die Jedi die Wahl überwachen und dass der Jedi-Rat dafür sorgt, dass alle Veridaner frei wählen dürfen, dann würde Ando bestimmt mehr Stimmen bekommen. Verida ist zwar nicht in der Republik, aber die Leute glauben und vertrauen dennoch den Jedi."   
Der grosse Jedi-Meister schaute Lorino scharf an und seufzte dann.   
„Weißt du eigentlich, was du von uns verlangst? Eine solche Aktion kann uns in sehr grosse Schwierigkeiten bringen. Der rat hat uns nicht erlaubt, hierher zurück zu kehren, also wird er sicherlich nicht begeistert sein, wenn wir auch noch die Wahlen beeinflussen."   
„Aber wir können doch jetzt nicht aufgeben! So kurz vor dem Ziel!", rief Lorino impulsiv und schaute Qui-Gon flehend an. Dieser meinte bloss lächelnd:   
„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass wir es nicht tun werden. Ich habe nur überlegt, was uns vielleicht erwarten wird und uns daran erinnert, was es uns kosten kann."   
„Qui-Gon und Obi-Wan haben bereits sehr viel für Verida getan, indem sie die Anweisungen des Rates missachtet und meinen Bruder befreit haben", warf Kerina dazwischen und trat zu ihnen an den Tisch. „Wir können nicht noch mehr von ihnen verlangen."   
„Was aber nicht heissen soll, dass wir ihre Hilfe nicht dankbar annehmen werden", vervollständigte Keraf.   
Qui-Gon schwieg und tauschte einen Blick mit seinem Schüler aus.   
//Was meinst du, Padawan? Sollen wir eine schärfere Bestrafung hinnehmen, um diesen Leuten hier zu helfen?//   
//Ja, Meister. Das Wissen, den Menschen geholfen zu haben, wird mir jede Bestrafung erleichtern. Ich würde es mir nie verzeihen, es nicht getan zu haben. Ich bin voll und ganz für diese Sache, ich spüre, dass es richtig ist.//   
Der Jedi-Meister nickte. Genauso dachte er auch.   
„Wir werden euch helfen, auch wenn das heisst, dass wir einen kleinen Schwindel eingehen müssen."   
Die Gesichter der Veridaner drückten nach dem Versprechen tiefste Dankbarkeit und steigende Hoffnung aus. Die ganze Gruppe machte sich neuem Eifer ans Planen, denn es blieb nicht mehr viel zeit bis zu den Wahlen. In zwei Tagen würden die Kandidaten sich selber, ihre Zukunftspläne und ihre Versprechen vorstellen, bis dahin musste also alles geklärt sein. Die eigentliche Wahl fand noch am selben Tag statt und wurde von einem riesigen Fest am Abend begleitet.   
Sie einigten sich darauf, dass Lorino zusammen mit Qui-Gon zurück gehen würden, um das Material aus dem Haus zu holen. Es war riskant, nur zwei Personen gehen zu lassen, aber eine grössere Gruppe würde mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen.   
Den anderen blieb nichts anderes übrig als zu warten. Zuerst versuchten sie, sich durch ein Gespräch abzulenken, als aber Qui-Gon und Lorino nach einigen Stunden immer noch nicht zurück waren, wurden sie langsam nervös. Nach einer Weile stand Obi-Wan auf und ging unruhig im Raum auf und ab. Sein abwesender Gesichtsausdruck sagte Kerina, dass er mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders war.   
„Bitte, Obi-Wan, setz dich hin. Es bringt nichts, wenn du den Boden und meine Nerven abläufst."   
Der junge Jedi hielt inne und schaute sie an, aber seine Augen durch sie hindurch und Kerina war sich sicher, dass er sie gar nicht gehört hatte.   
„Was tun sie bloss so lange? Sie sollten doch schon längst wieder hier sein! Das Haus erreicht man in zwei Stunden mit dem schnellen Schiff und wir warten jetzt bereits über sieben Stunden. Irgendetwas ist schief gelaufen, Qui-Gon würde sich bestimmt melden, wenn sie aufgehalten wurden."   
„Ach was, du machst dir zu viele Sorgen. Sie werden sicher jeden Augenblick hier sein. So wie ich Qui-Gon kenne, würde er uns nicht wegen ein paar verlorenen Stunden kontaktieren. Und er wäre bestimmt nicht erfreut, wenn er dich so ungeduldig sähe", bemerkte Keraf mit mildem Tadel.   
Obi-Wan Wangen erröteten ganz leicht, als er sich seiner Ungeduld bewusst wurde und er setzte sich gezwungen ruhig in den Sessel. Weshalb zweifelte er an seinem Meister? Es war schon öfters vorgekommen, dass Qui-Gon sich eine zeit lang nicht gemeldet hatte, dann aber unversehrt wieder aufgetaucht war. Und ausserdem fühlte er keine Gefahr durch ihr Band, die Unruhe ging alleine von ihm selber aus.   
„Ihr habt wahrscheinlich Recht. Es ist bloss so, dass dieses Warten mich noch verrückt macht. Ich kann es nicht ausstehen, wenn ich hier untätig herumsitze während mein Meister vielleicht in Gefahr ist."

Keraf lächelte, trat neben Obi-Wan und legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter.   
„Ich kann dich gut verstehen. Mir gefällt das Warten auch nicht, aber uns bleibt halt nichts anderes übrig. Und ausserdem hat Kerina Recht: Den Teppich möchte ich ganz behalten, es ist ein Geschenk meiner Schwiegereltern."   
Obi-Wans Gesicht hellte sich auf und er grinste frech.

„Das wäre dann eine gute Gelegenheit, einen neuen Teppich zu kaufen, wenn dieser hier Löcher hat. Ihr wollt doch nicht etwa behaupten, dass euch diese Farbenkombination von schrillem Orange und einem undefinierbaren Grün-Braun gefällt???"   
Blitzschnell umfasste Kerafs Hand den Padawanzopf und zog unerbittlich daran.   
„Wirst du wohl etwas respektvoller von unserem Hochzeitsgeschenk reden? Meine Frau setzt mich auf die Strasse, wenn ich bloss daran denken würde, ihn zu ersetzen!"   
„Auu, lasst meinen Zopf los!", flehte Obi-Wan lachend und versuchte verzweifelt, Kerafs eisernen Griff zu entkommen. Dieser liess schliesslich los und meinte grinsend:   
„Mir gefällt dieses hässliche Teil ja auch nicht, aber meine Frau hängt sehr daran."   
„Tut mir leid, da habe ich wohl einen wunden Punkt getroffen. Und nicht nur ich...", entgegnete der junge Jedi und rieb sich den Haaransatz seines Padawanzöpfchens.   
„Ich glaube, ich muss mal ein ernstes Wort mit Qui-Gon sprechen. Er lässt dir einfach zu viel durch."   
Obi-Wans Lächeln erlosch.   
„Wenn er überhaupt wieder zurück kehrt."   
„Dann wären wir ja wieder beim alten Thema", seufzte Keraf und verfluchte sich insgeheim dafür, ihre Gedanken wieder in diese Richtung gelenkt zu haben.   
Obi-Wan nahm sich zusammen und unterdrückte seine Ängste. Ungewollt waren ihm sogleich wieder Schreckensbilder von seinem Meister in den Sinn gekommen, wie er verletzt irgendwo lag und hilflos nach ihm rief. Oder noch schlimmer, dass er überhaupt nicht mehr rief...   
Nein, stopp! So etwas durfte er nicht einmal denken! Der junge Jedi schüttelte heftig den Kopf und drängte diese Gedanken gewaltsam wieder zurück. Stattdessen griff er nach der Macht und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. Als er sich und seine Gedanken wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, ging er sogar noch einen Schritt weiter und tastete nach ihrem Band. Er hatte das schon vorher einige Male getan, aber entweder war er zu unkonzentriert gewesen, um Qui-Gon überhaupt zu spüren oder er war nicht weiter gegangen, weil er Angst vor einer schrecklichen Entdeckung gehabt hatte. Nun aber liess er sich von der Macht führen und suchte nach seinem Meister über ihr Band. Das Band war noch da und er konnte auch Qui-Gons Präsenz fühlen, näher als er es gehofft hatte. Sie waren auf dem Weg nach Hause und alles war in Ordnung. Erleichtert öffnete er die Augen, obwohl er sich gar nicht bewusst gewesen war, dass er sie überhaupt geschlossen hatte, und teilte den anderen mit:   
„Sie kommen. Und es geht ihnen gut."   
Etwa eine Stunde später betraten Lorino und Qui-Gon das Haus. Sie waren beide guter Laune und Lorino trug eine grosse Tasche bei sich. Er stellte sie vorsichtig auf den Tisch, dann wandte er sich zu Kerina um und umarmte sie.   
„Es tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Die Leute von der Organisation bewachen unser Haus und wir mussten eine Ewigkeit warten, bis wir es endlich wagen konnten, das Haus zu betreten. Und selbst dann kamen wir nur dank Qui-Gon wieder heraus. Wir wurden entdeckt, aber er konnte es sie irgendwie hypnotisieren, so dass sie bloss seine Worte wiederholten und dann ohne ein weiteres Wort oder eine Warnung das Haus verliessen. Unglaublich!"   
Der Jedi-Meister lächelte nur.   
„Es war nicht nur mein Verdienst, das Glück hat uns auch sehr geholfen. Gedankentricks funktionieren nicht bei jedem und hätten diese Männer nicht zur untersten Schicht der Organisation gehört, dann hätte unsere Sache schlecht ausgesehen. Aber wir sind unverletzt und haben das Material, das alleine zählt."   
Alle Augen richteten sich auf den unscheinbaren Plastiksack in der Mitte des Küchentischs. Was wohl genau drin war? Man konnte die Umrisse eckiger Gegenstände durch das dünne Plastik erkennen, mehr aber nicht.

Lorino spürte die steigende Spannung im Raum, ging auf den Tisch zu und brachte einige Holovids, Holobilder, ein undurchsichtiges Säckchen und ein Halsband aus Metall hervor. Er nahm eines der Vids und spielte es ab. Ein Mädchen war zu sehen, höchstens acht Jahre alt. Ihr Blick war leer, aber ihr Gesicht zeugte von der Angst, die sie erlebt hatte und nun beim Erzählen wieder hoch kam. Die Schwellungen auf ihrem Gesicht, die offenen Wunden auf ihren Schultern und ihre hohlen Wangen waren klare Zeichen von Misshandlungen und Hunger. Das Mädchen erzählte von der Arbeit auf den Anbau-Plantagen, zu der sie gezwungen wurde.   
„Ich weiss nicht, wie lange ich schon hier bin. Meine Mutter war auch schon eine Sklavin und arbeitete hier bis sie starb", drang eine dünne, traurige Stimme aus dem Gerät an ihre Ohren. Lorino zeigte ihnen noch weitere Einzelschicksale und griff dann nach dem metallenen Halsband und legte es auf den Tisch. Es war ein ähnliches Halsband, wie es auch das kleine Mädchen und die anderen Kinder angehabt hatten. Es war ein hochmodernes Gerät, das mit einem Sender ausgestattet war. Obi-Wan vermutete, dass man durch ein anderes Gerät irgendeine Grausamkeit auslösen konnte, vielleicht Elektro-Schocks. Es lief ihm kalt den Rücken hinunter, als er an seine eigene Erfahrung mit solchen Dingern zurückdachte, vor langer Zeit, als er erst seit kurzer Zeit Qui-Gons Padawan gewesen war.   
Danach wechselte Lorino das Holovid. Auf diesem Vid sah man die Männer, welche die Ernte und Produktion der Droge überwachten und wie sie die Sklaven schlugen. Man sah, wie Rigonse, der aktuelle Minister Veridas, eine der Plantagen besuchte und wie er mit den Männern redete und lachte.   
Lorino nahm noch einmal ein anderes Holovid zur Hand und spielte es ab. Darauf waren Jugendliche zu sehen, wie sie in irgendeiner Grossstadt auf einem anderen Planeten in den Strassen herum lungerten, vollgepumpt mit Drogen. Man sah die Folgen der Sucht, wie die Abhängigen immer mehr und immer stärkeren Stoff brauchten und wie sie schliesslich stehlen gingen, um das Geld aufzutreiben. Die letzten paar Bilder zeigten drei Polizisten, wie sie eine völlig abgemagerte Gestalt aus dem Müll zogen und ein weisses Tuch in einer endgültigen Bewegung über den leblosen Körper legten.   
Lorino sagte noch immer kein Wort, sondern reichte das kleine undurchsichtige Säckchen herum. Obi-Wan öffnete es und holte zwei Dinge heraus, eine mattgrüne, getrocknete Pflanze und eine Spritze, bereit für den nächsten Schuss. Der junge Jedi schluckte schwer. Die Bilder hatten ihn zutiefst erschüttert und mit einem beinahe fassungslosen Blick starrte er auf die getrocknete Pflanze in seinen Händen. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass so eine unscheinbare Pflanze die Ursache für das Leid so vieler Menschen war? Er konnte es kaum glauben. Bis jetzt hatte er die Organisation bloss als eine Art Unterdrücker angesehen, ohne die wahren Hintergründe ihrer Macht zu kennen. Bis jetzt hatte er die Probleme aus einem rein persönlichen Winkel angesehen, ohne auf die grosse Menge der betroffenen Menschen zu achten. Dabei war es sonst immer genau umgekehrt. Meistens halfen sie einer grossen Anzahl Menschen, ohne sie jedoch persönlich zu kennen.   
Lorino holte tief Luft und seufzte.   
„Ich habe fast alle diese Vids und Bilder selbst aufgenommen. Ich war dort, mitten in der Misere. Ich habe mit den Menschen gesprochen und ich habe in ihren Augen den leisen Hoffnungsschimmer gesehen, als sie mir ihre Geschichte anvertrauten. Das Risiko dabei ist sehr hoch, wenn sie erwischt werden, dann werden sie hart bestraft. Ich habe Bestrafungen und Folterungen miterlebt und mitgelitten. Es war grauenvoll und ich will nichts anderes, als dass diese miesen Geschäfte gestoppt werden."   
Qui-Gon nickte bloss. Auch ihn hatten die Bilder geschockt und nur ein taubes Gefühl in seinem Innern hinterlassen. Er hatte schon viele Grausamkeiten in seinen langen Jahren als Jedi-Ritter erlebt, aber das Gesehene hatte selbst ihn erschüttert.

„Wir müssen morgen mit Hev Ando sprechen", fuhr Lorino fort. „Wenn er Ausschnitte aus diesen Vids zeigen könnte, dazu noch einige der Bilder und wenn er wüsste, euch Jedi im Rücken zu haben, dann kann das Volk seine Augen einfach nicht mehr länger verschliessen. Es wird handeln."   
„Hast du schon etwas mit ihm abgemacht?", fragte Qui-Gon.   
Lorino wandte den Blick ab und gab dann schliesslich zu: „Nein, bis jetzt konnte ich ihn noch nicht persönlich erreichen. Ich hatte aber gehofft, dass ich ihn morgen in seinem Büro antreffen werde."   
Der Jedi-Meister fuhr sich mit der Hand müde über die Augen und schüttelte leicht, fast unmerklich den Kopf.   
„Ich finde es schön, dass du alles so gut geplant und vorbereitet hast", meinte er sarkastisch.   
„Ich wollte ihn ja anrufen, aber ich bin nie bis zu ihm vorgedrungen!"   
Qui-Gon hob beschwichtigend die Hand und lächelte.   
„Nein, ist schon gut. Es wäre mir bloss lieber, wenn wir weniger dem Zufall überlassen könnten. Übermorgen finden die Wahlen statt und wenn wir morgen nicht mit Ando sprechen können, wird es zu spät sein."   
Lorino senkte betreten den Kopf.   
„Es tut mir leid, dass ihr wegen mir andauernd improvisieren und euch anpassen müsst. Es ist meine Schuld, wenn ihr in Schwierigkeiten geraten werdet."   
„Nein, Lorino, das stimmt nicht", mischte sich nun Obi-Wan ein und warf seinem Meister einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. „Wir haben von uns aus entschieden, dass wir dir helfen werden, wir tragen selbst die Verantwortung für unser Handeln. Und du kannst ja schliesslich auch nichts dafür, dass du gefangen genommen wurdest."   
‚Oder dass dein Vater gestorben ist', fügte der junge Jedi in Gedanken hinzu. Der Blick, der Qui-Gon nun ihm zuwarf machte ihm deutlich, dass er wohl etwas zu laut gedacht hatte und er erhob hastig seine Schilde, um seine weiteren Gedanken für sich zu behalten.   
Qui-Gon atmete tief durch.   
„Obi-Wan hat Recht, dies hier geschieht alles auf unsere eigene Verantwortung und ich entschuldige mich für meine Worte von vorhin. Ich habe es nicht so gemeint."   
Lorino blickte wieder auf, schickte Obi-Wan einen dankbaren Blick zu und meinte dann: „Es ist schon gut. Also werden wir morgen alle zusammen zu Ando gehen?"   
„Obi-Wan und ich werden bestimmt mitkommen, aber ob du auch mitgehen willst, Kerina, liegt alleine bei dir."   
Der Jedi-Meister sah die junge Frau fragend an. Er konnte sehen, wie es auf ihrem Gesicht arbeitete. Sie wollte eigentlich mitkommen, aber die Sorge um Teani hielt sie schliesslich zurück.   
„Nein, ich bleibe hier. Ich möchte meine Mutter nicht alleine lassen."   
Qui-Gon nickte zustimmend.

Am nächsten Morgen gingen Lorino und die beiden Jedi ins Büro von Hev Ando. Das Büro des Wahlkandidaten lag im Zentrum von Triuno, es war ein grosses Gebäude, einfach aber elegant gebaut. Auf dem Weg dorthin fiel Obi-Wan wieder einmal die ungewöhnliche Stille der Grossstadt auf. Es war, als ob die ganze Stadt den Atem anhalten würde, in Erwartung auf die morgigen Wahlen.   
Der Tag hatte schön begonnen. Die üppigen Grünanlagen der Stadt sonnten sich in der milden Morgensonne, als sie vor dem Büro standen und Anstalten machten, das Gebäude zu betreten. Lorino zögerte ein wenig und blickte skeptisch zu der installierten Wachanlage über ihren Köpfen.   
„Ich hoffe bloss, die Organisation kontrolliert nicht auch noch das hier", murmelte er vor sich hin.   
Qui-Gon schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und zog ihn dann mit sich zum Eingang.   
„Wir müssen es wagen. Selbst wenn wir überwacht werden, müssen wir diesen Schritt riskieren. Du hast doch selbst gesagt, dass wir so kurz vor dem Ziel nicht aufgeben dürfen. Nun komm schon, irgendwie kommen wir schon wieder heraus."   
Sie betraten das Gebäude und fanden sich augenblicklich in einer grossen, freundlichen Eingangshalle wieder. Etwas eingeschüchtert von der Grösse der Halle wandten sie sich dem Informationsschalter zu ihrer Linken zu. Hinter der Scheibe sass eine junge Frau. Als sie die zwei Jedi erblickte, hob sie erstaunt eine Augenbraue.   
„Kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?"   
„Ja", antwortete Lorino zögernd und brachte die Aufmerksamkeit der Frau nun auf sich. „Wir möchten gerne mit Hev Ando sprechen. Es ist sehr dringend."   
„Habt ihr einen Termin?"   
„Nein, aber ich bin mir sicher, er wird erfreut über unser Erscheinen sein und sogar eine kleine Unterbrechung deswegen in Kauf nehmen."   
Die junge Frau hob auch noch die zweite Augenbraue und schaute nun noch skeptischer drein als Lorino vorhin. Sie sagte aber nichts mehr, mass sie noch einmal mit einem langen Blick und griff dann nach einem Gerät. Die Stimme der Person am anderen Ende der Leitung schien zwar nicht besonders erfreut, aber stimmte schliesslich zu und die junge Frau wies ihnen den Weg.   
Obi-Wan atmete erleichtert aus. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass es so einfach sein würde.   
Schliesslich kamen sie am Ende des Ganges an, klopften an die genannte Tür und traten ein.   
Der junge Mann, welcher in der Mitte des Raumes an einem Schreibtisch sass, schaute von seinem Datapad auf. Sein Blick war neugierig und ein erstaunter Ausdruck trat auf sein Gesicht, als er die zwei Jedi musterte. Augenblicklich kam aber der Politiker in ihm zum Vorschein. Mit einem freundlichen Zug auf dem Gesicht stand er auf und wies mit einer einladenden Handbewegung auf ein Sofa.   
Die Besucher nahmen Platz und Ando setzte sich zu ihnen.   
„Ich will ja nicht unhöflich sein, aber womit kann ich euch dienen? Meine Zeit ist im Moment etwas knapp", begann Ando und strich sich mit einer Hand das schwarze, widerspenstige Haar aus dem Gesicht, um sie besser mustern zu können. „Aber ehrlich gesagt denke ich nicht, dass es sich hier um einen Freundlichkeitsbesuch handelt und ich bin gespannt, weshalb ihr zu mir gekommen seid."   
Obi-Wan musste sich an seine harte Jedi-Ausbildung erinnern, um ein Schmunzeln aus seinem Gesicht zu verbannen. Die Direktheit dieses Mannes stand in krassem Gegensatz zu den Gewohnheiten der Politiker auf Coruscant, ständig um den heissen Brei herum zu reden und mit vielen Worten wenig auszudrücken.   
Auch Qui-Gon schien amüsiert, obwohl er keine Mine verzog. Mit einem Blick zu Lorino signalisierte er ihm, dass er zuerst mit Ando sprechen wollte.

„Es ist erfrischend zu sehen, dass auch Sie so wenig Zeit wie möglich vergeuden wollen und es macht auch unsere Sache um Etliches leichter. Ich möchte Ihnen zuerst Lorino Menaar vorstellen. Er kommt mit einer wichtigen Sache zu Ihnen, über die wir gleich sprechen werden."   
Lebhafte blaue Augen schauten Lorino forschend an und Ando reichte ihm lächelnd die Hand.   
„Dies hier ist mein Schüler, Obi-Wan Kenobi, und ich bin Jedi-Meister Qui-Gon Jinn."   
Das Lächeln des Politikers gefror. Ungläubig starrte er Qui-Gon an und er musste sich bestimmt viermal räuspern, bevor er überhaupt einen Ton herausbrachte.   
„Ich... ich fühle mich wirklich geehrt durch Eure Anwesenheit. Aber womit habe ich diese Ehre verdient? So weit ich weiss habe ich gegen kein Gesetz verstossen."   
Der Jedi-Meister lächelte und seine blauen Augen strahlten warm.   
„Nein, darum geht es nun wirklich nicht. Wir wurden", Qui-Gon hielt kurz inne und sammelte sich mit einem tiefen Atemzug für die kommende Lüge, „wir wurden vom Rat der Jedi geschickt, um die Wahlen zu überwachen. Wir haben gehört, dass Verida Interesse daran gezeigt hat, Mitglied der Republik zu werden und wir haben Anfragen für einen Besuch hier von Bewohnern dieses Planeten erhalten. Wir sind diesen Anfragen gerne nachgekommen, da es schon längere Zeit Anzeichen für kriminelle Aktivitäten auf Verida gibt."   
Andos Gesichtsausdruck war noch immer völlig perplex und Fassungslosigkeit stand auf seiner Stirn geschrieben.   
„Und was hat das alles mit mir zu tun???"   
Der Jedi-Meister erzählte ihm von ihrem Wissen über die Organisation. Hev Andos Fassungslosigkeit wich langsam dem Verständnis und schliesslich der Konzentration. Als Qui-Gon geendet hatte, übernahm Lorino das Wort und brachte auch einige Kopien der Holovids und Holobilder zum Vorschein. Der Politiker hörte aufmerksam zu und schaute sich das Material an.   
„Das ist unglaublich", brachte er schliesslich heraus und sein junges Gesicht zeigte Freude. „Ich habe seit Jahren nach Material wie diesem hier gesucht, um das Volk zum Kampf und Boykott gegen die Organisation aufzurufen, aber alle meine Versuche sind bis jetzt gescheitert. Und nun spaziert ihr einen Tag vor der Wahl hier herein, mit einer Tasche voll wichtigen Beweisen... Ich bin im Moment noch hin und her gerissen, ob ich euch bloss ganz fest umarmen oder ob ich euch die Füsse küssen soll!"   
Obi-Wan machte eine abwehrende Geste.   
„Es wäre und Dank genug, wenn Sie beides unterlassen und stattdessen die Wahl gewinnen würden."   
Ando grinste den jungen Jedi bloss breit an.   
Obi-Wan wechselte einen zufriedenen Blick mit seinem Meister.   
//Wir haben das Richtige getan. Hätte ich das bis jetzt noch bezweifelt, dann wäre ich jetzt vollkommen überzeugt.//   
Qui-Gon nickte. Sie erhoben sich und als Ando sie nach etlichen Danksagungen endlich entliess und sich wieder hinter die Vorbereitung seiner Rede machte, verliessen sie sein Büro.

An einem Park vorbei gekommen, konnte Lorino seine Freude einfach nicht mehr zurück halten. Er blieb stehen und als sich Obi-Wan verwundert umschaute, schlang er seine Arme um den jungen Jedi und drückte ihn fest an sich.   
„Ich danke euch für alles, was ihr für mich, meine Familie und meinen Planeten getan habt", murmelte er dankbar.   
Obi-Wan fühlte sich unbehaglich und die Umarmung wurde ihm langsam aber sicher peinlich. Er kämpfte sich frei und meinte dann ablenkend: „Wir haben es noch nicht hinter uns."   
Lorino lachte.   
„Du wiederholst dich. Genau das Gleiche hast du schon gesagt, als du uns befreit hast."   
Obi-Wan stimmte in das Lachen ein. Er war vollkommen glücklich über den bisherigen Verlauf der Dinge und der kleine Sieg von heute freute ihn von ganzem Herzen. Was konnte jetzt schon noch schief gehen?   
Qui-Gon stand etwas abseits von den beiden jungen Männern. Etwas beunruhigt beobachtete er die Ausgelassenheit seines Padawans. Auch ihn freute der Erfolg, aber er blieb objektiv. Oder besser gesagt, er wurde wieder objektiv. Sein Schüler hatte sich mit ganzem Herzen und seiner jugendlichen Leidenschaft in diese Sache gestürzt. Und das war nicht das erste Mal, dass so etwas geschah...   
Als Jedi durften sie sich nicht von einer solchen Aufgabe emotional mitreissen lassen, es trübte bloss ihre Sicht. Der Jedi-Meister musste zugeben, dass auch er sich von persönlichen Gefühlen hatte leiten lassen. Es war aber noch gar nichts gewonnen und sie schwebten noch immer in Gefahr, vor allem, wenn man seinem Umfeld zu wenig Beachtung schenkte...   
Eine feine Warnung rieselte durch die Macht in seinen Geist und augenblicklich hatte Qui-Gon sein Lichtschwert in der Hand.   
„Obi-Wan, Lorino! Passt auf!"   
Vier Swoops rasten um die Ecke, genau auf die zwei jungen Männer zu. Obi-Wan riss erschrocken die Augen auf, aber Qui-Gons Warnung riss ihn sogleich wieder aus seiner Erstarrung. Schnell verpasste er Lorino einen Stoss, der ihn aus der Gefahrenzone beförderte. Danach sprang der junge Jedi mit einem Satz in die andere Richtung und verlängerte mit der Macht den Sprung und dämpfte die Landung ab. Die vier Swoops preschten knapp an ihm vorbei.   
„Lorino, versteck dich hinter den Büschen dort!", rief Obi-Wan und zeigte auf den Park in Lorinos Nähe.   
Qui-Gon hatte gerade zwei der Männer von ihren Swoops geholt, als er Obi-Wans Aufforderung an Lorino hörte. Wieder vernahm er eine Warnung und er sah die Gefahr einen Moment bevor sein Schüler seinen Fehler bemerkte.   
„Nein Lorino, geh dort weg!"   
Aber es war zu spät. Fünf weitere Männer der Organisation traten aus dem kleinen Park, wo Lorino sich hinein geflüchtet hatte, und hielten den jungen Mann fest in ihrem Griff. Die Jedi waren machtlos.   
Qui-Gon spürte, wie eine Welle aus Schuld und Ärger über seinen Schüler hinweg rollte.   
//Bleib ruhig, Padawan, es war nicht deine Schuld.//   
Der Jedi-Meister erhielt keine Antwort.   
„So sieht man sich wieder", höhnte einer der Männer neben Lorino, trat vor und schlug die dunkle Kapuze zurück. Es war der Anführer. Seine linke Gesichtshälfte war blau und angeschwollen und in seinen Augen blitzte es zornig auf.   
Obi-Wan schluckte. Hinter ihm standen noch die zwei übrig gebliebenen Fahrer der Swoops und beide hatten ihre Blaster gezückt. Weshalb war er bloss auf diese simple Ablenkung herein gefallen? Sein Meister konnte sagen was er wollte, es war seine Schuld gewesen.

„Werft eure Waffen weg, in meine Richtung."   
Ein Messer blitzte in den Händen des Anführers auf und er unterstrich den Befehl an die zwei Jedi, indem er die Klinge an Lorinos Hals hielt. Dieser zuckte bei der Berührung des kalten Metalles an seiner Haut zusammen.   
Obi-Wan wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Die Macht einzusetzen um Lorino zu befreien war im Moment zu gefährlich. Falls die Männer seine Aktion voraus ahnten, hatte er keine Zweifel daran, dass sie Lorino töten würden. Der junge Jedi warf seinem Meister einen hilflosen Blick zu. Dieser erwiderte den Blick und forderte ihn mit einer Handbewegung zur Geduld auf.   
//Warte ab, Padawan, und tue vorerst was sie verlangen.//   
Qui-Gon deaktivierte sein Lichtschwert und warf es in die Richtung der Männer von der Organisation. Er würde es schnell wieder zur Hand haben, wenn es notwendig sein würde. Auch die blaue Klinge von Obi-Wans Lichtschwert verschwand im Griff und er warf es von sich, wenn auch nur langsam und widerwillig.   
Auf dem Gesicht des Anführers breitete sich ein selbstsicheres Lächeln aus.   
„Das ist aber eine nette Überraschung, euch hier anzutreffen. Ehrlich gesagt hätte ich nicht damit gerechnet, euch wiederzusehen. Ich dachte, die Lektion der Vorsicht hättet ihr gelernt und ihr würdet euch damit zufrieden geben mit der gelungenen Befreiung. Was also tut ihr hier?"   
Obi-Wan atmete erleichtert auf. Die Organisation wusste nicht, dass sie bei Ando gewesen waren und wahrscheinlich wussten sie auch nicht, dass sie Lorinos Beweise gesehen und abgeliefert hatten. Der junge Jedi wartete ab, was sein Meister wohl antworten würde und konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf Lorino. Dieser hatte sich nun von der Überraschung erholt und sein angespannter Gesichtsausdruck zeigte Obi-Wan, dass er an einem Plan arbeitete.   
Qui-Gon überlegte fieberhaft, wie er das erklären würde. Es ging nicht darum, ob die Organisation ihm glauben würde, sondern einzig und allein darum, dass er Zeit gewinnen und die Männer irgendwie ablenken konnte. Flüchtig streifte sein Blick Lorino und seinen Padawan. Die beiden hatten gerade einen unauffälligen Blick gewechselt und es war klar, dass sie etwas unternehmen wollten. Also fing der Jedi-Meister an zu erzählen, dass sie zu wenig Nahrungsmittel hätten und sie nun welche besorgen wollten. Als er geendet hatte, lächelte der Anführer bloss höhnisch.   
„Falsche Antwort, mein Jedi-Freund. In diesem Quartier hier wirst du kein einziges Lebensmittelgeschäft finden und ich bin mir sicher, der hier weiss das."   
Die Klinge des Messers schnitt ganz leicht in Lorinos Hals. Das Lächeln des Anführers verschwand und seine Züge wurden hart.   
„Jetzt erzähle mir die Wahrheit!"   
Blitzschnell nutzte Lorino die kleine Ablenkung aus und versetzte dem Mann einen Stoss, während Obi-Wan, der Lorinos Aktion gespürt hatte, das Messer mit der Macht beiseite schleuderte. Der junge Jedi war nun seinerseits abgelenkt und so auf die Waffe konzentriert, dass er nicht sah, wie ein anderer Mann einen Blaster zog und auf ihn zielte. Obi-Wan spürte die Warnung, schaute auf und sah, wie der Mann abdrückte. Alles geschah sehr schnell, aber als Obi-Wan sah, wie das Feuer sich aus der Waffe löste, kam es ihm sehr genau und wie in Zeitlupe vor. Es war zu spät, um das Lichtschwert in die Hand zu rufen und es war zu spät, um sich aus der Schusslinie zu bringen. Plötzlich fühlte der junge Jedi einen Stoss und er dachte schon, dass er getroffen wurde, als er auf einmal eine grün leuchtende Klinge aufleuchten sah. Sein Meister stand vor ihm und lenkte das Blasterfeuer sicher ab.   
Obi-Wan sah ungläubig an sich herab und bemerkte verwundert, dass er noch ganz war. Kein einziger Blasterschuss hatte ihn getroffen. Er löste sich aus seiner Erstarrung und gelangte mit einem Sprung wieder an Qui-Gons Seite, das Lichtschwert diesmal aktiviert in den Händen haltend.

Lorino hatte sich unterdessen auf einen der Männer gestürzt und rang mit ihm auf dem Rasen. Ein anderer lag bereits bewusstlos daneben.   
Die Jedi begnügten sich weiterhin nur mit dem Abwehren von Schüssen.   
//Meister, wir sollten verschwinden, es könnte jeden Moment Verstärkung eintreffen.//   
//Du hast Recht, wir sollten uns zurückziehen.//   
Qui-Gon und Obi-Wan arbeiteten sich bis zu Lorino durch und verschwanden dann schnell hinter den Büschen des kleinen Parks. Eine kurze Zeit lang wurden sie verfolgt, aber dann gaben die Männer von der Organisation auf. Es hatte Verletzte auf ihrer Seite gegeben und das schien im Moment wichtiger zu sein als eine vergebliche Verfolgung.   
Nachdem sie sicher waren, dass sie nicht mehr verfolgt wurden, verlangsamten sie ihren Schritt. Obi-Wan wandte sich an Qui-Gon.   
„Danke, Meister. Ich hätte den Angriff vorhin nicht überlebt, wenn ihr nicht rechtzeitig gehandelt hättet."   
Der grosse Jedi-Meister lächelte und wuschelte seinem Padawan übers kurze Haar.   
„Ist schon gut. Für was sind wir Meister sonst da, wenn wir nicht unseren hilflosen Schülern helfen könnten?"   
„Hilflos???"   
„Du hast auf jeden Fall ausgesehen, als ob du dringend Hilfe benötigt hättest."   
Obi-Wan grinste bloss zurück und sah sich dann nach Lorino um. Der war ein wenig zurück gefallen und rieb sich gedankenverloren den Hals. Eine feine rote Linie war dort zu erkennen.   
„Bist du okay, Lorino? Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich in Gefahr gebracht habe, ich hätte es früher sehen sollen."   
Der junge Mann schaute auf und lächelte unsicher.   
„Du kannst doch nichts dafür. Ich hätte ja selber besser aufpassen können, aber irgendwie habe ich vollkommen panisch reagiert auf diese Leute."   
Obi-Wan trat etwas näher an seinen Freund heran und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.   
„Das ist ja auch kein Wunder, nach allem was sie dir angetan haben. Bist du verletzt?", wiederholte der junge Jedi besorgt seine Frage.   
„Nein, ich glaube nicht. Die Klinge hat nur ganz leicht die Haut geritzt, mehr ist zum Glück nicht passiert. Aber es macht mir Angst, dass sie jederzeit so plötzlich auftauchen können."   
Qui-Gon drehte sich zu den beiden jungen Männern um und nickte ernst.   
„Ja, das ist tatsächlich ein Problem. Normalerweise spüren wir die Gefahr oder die Anwesenheit anderer Personen. Entweder können sie sich und ihre Gedanken gut abschirmen oder wir waren zu sorglos."   
Obi-Wan spürte den Blick seines Meisters und senkte betreten den Kopf.   
„Es tut mir leid. Ich werde mich ab jetzt zusammenreissen und meinen Kopf bei der Sache behalten."   
Lorino wollte gerade auffahren und dazwischen werfen, dass auch er unvorsichtig gewesen war, aber Obi-Wan war schneller und brachte ihn mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen, bevor Lorino überhaupt richtig angefangen hatte. Der junge Jedi schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf.   
„Ich weiss was du sagen willst und ich weiss dass es nicht stimmt. Ich bin ein Jedi und das hier ist meine Aufgabe. Ich mache das freiwillig und ich tue es gern, also muss ich auch die Verantwortung über meine Fehler übernehmen, einverstanden?"   
Lorino war so überrascht von der plötzlichen Ernsthaftigkeit und Zielstrebigkeit in Obi-Wans Stimme, dass er nur nickte und schwieg. So kannte er den jungen Jedi eigentlich gar nicht.   
Qui-Gon war auch ein wenig erstaunt über seinen Schüler, aber das Gehörte machte ihn stolz. Obi-Wan wurde erwachsen und er lernte aus seinen Fehlern. Der Jedi-Meister griff nach der Macht und schickte Obi-Wan eine Welle der Aufmunterung über ihr Band zu. Jetzt war es an seinem Schüler, erstaunt aufzusehen, aber sogleich hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle und erwiderte den Blick seines Meisters.


	9. Schmerz

Über Umwege näherten sie sich schliesslich Kerafs Haus. Sie waren eine ganze Weile in der Stadt herumgelaufen und sie waren immer wieder stehen geblieben, um wirklich sicher zu gehen, dass sie nicht mehr verfolgt wurden.   
Obi-Wan hatte ein ungutes Gefühl dabei. Die Tatsache, dass die Organisation so schnell auftauchen und verschwinden konnte, machte ihn nervös. Gegen das Verschwinden an sich hatte er eigentlich nichts, aber irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass sie nicht ohne Grund so früh von ihnen abgelassen hatten. Je näher sie dem Haus kamen, desto stärker wurde dieses Gefühl der Unruhe und als sie schliesslich in Sichtweite gelangten, musste der junge Jedi sich mit aller Kraft beherrschen, nicht einfach ins Haus zu stürzen. Er beschleunigte trotzdem seinen Schritt und wenn ihn nicht in diesem Moment eine starke Hand an der Schulter zurückgehalten hätte, wäre sicherlich auch der kleine Rest seiner Selbstbeherrschung verschwunden gewesen. Stattdessen drehte Obi-Wan sich um und schaute in Qui-Gons besorgtes Gesicht. Auch der Jedi-Meister hatte etwas gespürt.   
Lorino, der froh darüber gewesen war, sich endlich in Sicherheit zu wissen, bemerkte das seltsame Verhalten der Jedi und blieb auch stehen.   
Obi-Wans Unruhe wuchs. Warum hielt sein Meister ihn zurück, wenn die Gefahr doch so deutlich spürbar war? Ärgerlich warf er Qui-Gon einen Blick zu. Der Jedi-Meister schüttelte aber nur missbilligend den Kopf.   
//Deine Ängste beherrschen dein ganzes Denken und sie verhindern das Zusammenspiel mit der Macht. Beruhige dich und sieh über das Offensichtliche hinweg. Öffne dich der Macht!//   
Obi-Wan senkte den Blick bei der erneuten Ermahnung über seine Beherrschung. Weshalb fiel ihm dies in letzter Zeit so schwer? Früher war er oft an den Rand seiner Beherrschung gelangt, aber mit der Zeit und mit Qui-Gons Hilfe hatte er das in den Griff bekommen. Oder er hatte jedenfalls gemeint, er habe es in den Griff bekommen.   
Obi-Wan nahm einen zitternden Atemzug und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Gegenwart. Dort drüben war das Haus. Alles was er zu machen brauchte, war nach der Macht zu greifen und das Haus abzutasten. Er fühlte, wie die Macht ihn langsam umspielte und durchfloss. Dann plötzlich wusste der junge Jedi, warum Qui-Gon ihn zurück gehalten hatte. Die unmittelbare Gefahr dort drüben war vorbei. Alles was er jetzt noch fühlte, waren verblassende Anzeichen und was geschehen war, konnte er im Moment nicht ändern.   
Diese Erkenntnis hätte ihn eigentlich endgültig zum logischen Denken zurück bringen sollen und als Jedi hatte er auf so etwas kühl und überlegt zu reagieren. Aber die Sorge um Kerina, die ihn schon eine Weile zuvor ergriffen hatte, verdrängte sein klares Denken.   
Ruckartig riss Obi-Wan sich von dem Griff seines Meisters los und stürmte aufs Haus zu.   
‚Was ist hier bloss geschehen...?'   
Immer wieder die gleiche Frage wirbelte in seinem Kopf herum. Obi-Wan zwang sich zur Ruhe und konzentrierte sich auf die Macht. Er spürte die Präsenz seines Meisters direkt hinter ihm und griff dann noch etwas weiter aus.   
Ja, da war noch eine vertraute Person im Haus, aber deren Präsenz war sehr schwach und flimmerte stark. Nun war es auch um sein letztes Bisschen Selbstbeherrschung geschehen und die Haustüre knallte von der Wucht von Obi-Wans Stoss an die Wand. Der junge Jedi hörte den scharfen Befehl seines Meisters, endlich stehen zu bleiben, aber er hörte nicht hin und sein Blick suchte fieberhaft ein Raum nach dem anderen ab.   
Vom Schlafzimmer her kam ein leises Wimmern und Obi-Wan hielt den Atem an, als er eintrat. Und nur einen Moment später hätte er beinahe erleichtert aufgeschrien! Vor ihm auf dem Boden lag nicht Kerina, sondern ihre Mutter, kaum noch am Leben.   
Die Erleichterung des jungen Jedi wandelte sich aber sofort in Trauer und Scham über sein Verhalten. Teani lag im Sterben, selbst ein mächtiger Jedi-Meister wie Qui-Gon würde ihr nicht mehr helfen können.   
Mit einem Seufzer sank Obi-Wan neben ihr auf die Knie und tauschte einen bestürzten Blick mit seinem Meister, der in die Türe getreten war und sich nun neben seinem Schüler niederliess. Auch Lorino trat zögernd ein und setzte sich ohne ein Wort an die Seite seiner Mutter. Als er ihre Hand in die seinige nahm, waren seine Augen beinahe schwarz vor Trauer und Schmerz.   
//Können wir wirklich nichts mehr für sie tun, Meister?//   
Obi-Wan wusste die Antwort, aber ein kleiner Teil von ihm klammerte sich noch immer an ein Fünkchen Hoffnung.   
//Es tut mir leid, Padawan, aber das Einzige was ich noch tun kann, ist, ihre Schmerzen zu lindern.//   
Obi-Wan nickte unter Tränen und schaute zu, wie sich Teanis gequälter Gesichtsausdruck unter der Berührung von Qui-Gons Händen entspannte und wie sich ihre Atmezüge verlangsamten.   
Dann plötzlich nichts mehr. Teanis Präsenz war in der Macht verschwunden.

Obi-Wan hatte schon mehrere Lebewesen sterben gesehen, aber das war etwas, an das er sich nie gewöhnen würde, wie oft er dem Tod auch begegnen würde. Er hatte Teani nicht sonderlich gut gekannt, aber trotzdem dachte er immer wieder an ihre Herzlichkeit bei ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen zurück. Obi-Wan würde sie in guter Erinnerung behalten.   
Eine Träne aus den Augen wischend stand der junge Jedi auf und öffnete sich vollkommen der Macht. Mit einer Ruhe und Klarheit, die ihm selbst fremd vorkam, bemerkte Obi-Wan, dass Kerina und Keraf weder im Haus noch in der näheren Umgebung waren. Aber sie waren am Leben, er spürte Kerinas vor Leben sprühende Präsenz in der Macht.   
Die Ruhe von vorhin verflüchtigte sich schnell, Angst um Kerina überkam Obi-Wan und er musste sich zwingen, logisch zu überlegen.   
‚Wo könnten sie sein? Es gibt drei vernünftige Erklärungen: Sie verliessen das Haus in der Absicht, etwas zu besorgen, sie flüchteten von hier um dem zu entgehen, was Teani zugestossen war oder sie waren entführt worden.'   
Qui-Gon schaute zu seinem Schüler hinüber und sah, wie es auf Obi-Wans Gesicht arbeitete. Die Schilde seines Schülers waren nicht vollkommen oben und so erreichten den Jedi-Meister hin und wieder unkontrollierbare Gedanken und Gefühle.   
Der junge Jedi schien den Blick seines Meisters zu spüren und er schaute auf. In diesen sorgenvollen grünblauen Augen las Qui-Gon deutlich die Frage: Was sollen wir jetzt nur tun?   
//Das besprechen wir draussen. Gib Lorino noch etwas Zeit zum Trauern.//   
Der junge Mann, von dem der Jedi-Meister sprach, sass noch immer neben seiner toten Mutter, der Blick leer und starr auf ihr lebloses Gesicht gerichtet. Keine einzige Träne hatten seine Augen verlassen und er schien noch gar nicht begriffen zu haben, was geschehen war.   
‚Ob Kerina wusste, dass ihre Mutter nicht mehr lebte?', fragte sich Obi-Wan.   
Die Jedi verliessen den Raum.   
„Hast du irgendetwas bemerkt, dass uns weiterhelfen könnte, Padawan?", fragte Qui-Gon, einerseits um wirklich etwas zu erfahren, andererseits aber auch, um seinen Schüler aus seiner Erstarrung und aus seinen Grübeleien zu holen.   
Obi-Wan schüttelte bloss den Kopf. Er musste zugeben, dass er überhaupt nicht auf seine Umgebung geachtet hatte und, blind für alles andere, nur an Kerina gedacht hatte.   
„Vorne im Wohnzimmer ist der Esstisch verschoben und eine Vase liegt zerbrochen am Boden", begann Qui-Gon vorsichtig, darauf bedacht, seinen apathischen Schüler nicht die letzte Hoffnung zu nehmen. „Ich denke, dass diese Kampfspuren nicht von Teani stammen, da sie zu schwach war, um sich zu wehren."   
Wieder schüttelte Obi-Wan den Kopf, dieses Mal aber eindeutig störrisch. Es konnte, nein, es DURFTE einfach nicht sein, dass die Organisation, die schon mehrere Leben auf dem Gewissen hatten, Kerina festhielten! Aber als der junge Jedi zurückdachte, machte plötzlich auch das Verhalten der Organisation an diesem Nachmittag Sinn. Die Männer hatten bei ihrer Verfolgung viel zu früh aufgegeben. Sie hatten anscheinend herausgefunden, wo sie sich versteckt hielten.   
Müde und verzweifelt liess sich Obi-Wan an der Wand zu Boden sinken und verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Armen. Das Einzige, was er jetzt noch wollte, war einfach alles ausblenden, was um ihn herum vorging.   
Qui-Gon bemerkte das für seinen Padawan völlig fremde und unpassende Verhalten mit einem Stirnrunzeln. Es war sonst nicht Obi-Wans Art, so schnell aufzugeben und normalerweise konnte er sich auf den schnell arbeitenden Verstand seines Schülers verlassen.   
Der Jedi-Meister seufzte. Aber diese Mission, die eigentlich gar keine war, hatte sich von Anfang an als alles andere als Routine erwiesen. Noch nie hatte er Obi-Wan auf emotionaler Ebene so schwach und labil gesehen und es war schwer, den lebenslustigen Padawan von früher in ihm zu erkennen. So wie er sich zum Beispiel gerade jetzt aufführte, war einfach unmöglich und hinderlich für ihr weiteres Vorgehen.   
Trotzdem wusste Qui-Gon, dass Strenge und Bestrafung hier zu nichts führen würden. Er musste auf seine üblichen Stärken zurückgreifen: Geduld und Ruhe.   
Der Jedi-Meister ging zu Obi-Wan hin, schickte ihm eine Welle der Aufmunterung zu und sprach in sanft an: „Padawan, bitte löse deine Gedanken von deinen Ängsten und Befürchtungen. Konzentriere dich auf die Gegenwart und auf eine mögliche Lösung."   
Der junge Jedi hob den Kopf und sah Qui-Gon auf eine merkwürdige Weise an, als ob er gerade aus einem tiefen Traum aufgewacht wäre. Langsam verschwand der Sturm der Gefühle in Obi-Wans Augen und er gewann wieder ein wenig an Sicherheit.   
„Ja, Ihr habt Recht", meinte der junge Jedi schlicht und fügte dann mit einem dankbaren Lächeln hinzu: „Wo wäre ich nur gelandet, wenn es Euch nicht gäbe?"   
Qui-Gons Gesicht wurde sanfter und er antwortete trocken: „Nicht auf Verida."   
In solchen Momenten, in denen er der Verzweiflung so nahe war, schätzte sich Obi-Wan glücklicher denn je, Qui-Gon als Meister zu haben. Der Jedi-Meister schaffte es, ihn aus dem tiefsten Abgrund zu holen und ihn mit seiner ganzen väterlichen Wärme beizustehen. Solche Momente liessen ihre Freundschaft noch tiefer werden und ihr Band noch enger knüpfen.

Der junge Jedi brachte ein schiefes Lächeln zustande und erhob sich dann auf. Wie hatte er sich, als zwanzigjähriger Padawan, einfach so gehen lassen? Obi-Wan schüttelte leicht den Kopf und wollte sich gerade seinem Meister zuwenden, als er die feine Erschütterung der Macht wahrnahm. Da näherte sich jemand dem Haus.   
Auch Qui-Gons Gesicht trug einen angespannten Ausdruck, als horche er auf ein weit entferntes Geräusch. Dann plötzlich schlich sich ein erleichtertes Lächeln auf seine Lippen und er näherte sich der Haustür.   
Obi-Wan blieb noch immer wie angewurzelt stehen und schaute seinem Meister nach. Weshalb war Qui-Gon so unachtsam? Wenn der junge Jedi vorhin nicht beobachtet hätte, wie die Macht auch seinen Meister gewarnt hatte, so hätte Obi-Wan gedacht, dass Qui-Gon gar nichts bemerkt hätte.   
Obi-Wan zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern und folgte dem Jedi-Meister. Qui-Gon würde schon wissen, was er tat.   
Langsam und zögernd schwang die Tür auf.   
Qui-Gon, der sich direkt dahinter aufgestellt hatte, griff nach der Türfalle und öffnete die Haustüre mit einem Ruck.   
Keraf stand mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf der Schwelle, die Hand noch nach dem Griff ausgestreckt.   
"Bei der Macht! Qui-Gon! Jage mir nie wieder einen solchen Schrecken ein!"   
Der Jedi-Meister zog seinen Freund ins Haus und liess die Türe hinter sich ins Schloss fallen. Sofort war Obi-Wan an seiner Seite, Hoffnung stand in seinen Augen.   
"Wo ist Kerina? War sie mit Euch zusammen?"   
Keraf warf Qui-Gon einen fragenden Blick zu. Dann schien er zu begreifen und seine Mine verdüsterte sich.   
"Sie blieb hier, zusammen mit ihrer Mutter. Teani klagte über starke Kopfschmerzen, da bin ich schnell in die Apotheke gegangen."   
Keraf hielt inne und fragte schliesslich leise: "Was ist hier geschehen?"   
Qui-Gon fasste die Ereignisse kurz zusammen. Keraf hörte schweigend zu, aber seine Züge verhärteten sich. Aufgebracht stiess er hervor: "Sie werden Kerina als Druckmittel benutzen, sobald sie wissen was wir vorhaben. Sie dürfen nichts herausbekommen! Und falls sie doch etwas herausfinden, dürfen wir ihnen nicht nachgeben."   
Dabei sah er Obi-Wan bedeutungsschwer an. Aber der junge Jedi schien seine Worte gar nicht gehört zu haben und starrte bloss vor sich auf den Boden. Das Bisschen Hoffnung und Fassung von vorhin hatte sich im Nichts aufgelöst, trotz seiner Vorsätze.   
Qui-Gon ging zu seinem Schüler hin und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.   
"Wir können im Moment nichts tun, wir müssen die morgigen Wahlen abwarten. Löse deine Gedanken von Kerina, Padawan, denke wie ein Jedi. Du kannst ihr Leben nicht gegen das Wohlergehen einer ganzen Bevölkerung eintauschen. Als Jedi musst du deine Gabe und deine Ausbildung für das Allgemeinwohlergehen einsetzen und nicht für jemanden, der dein Herz besitzt. Das ist nicht so vorgesehen und gegenüber Verida nicht gerecht."   
Obi-Wan fühlte sich ertappt und sehr elend. Dennoch gab er sich einen Ruck und schaute auf.   
"Ja, Meister."   
  
Sie bewahrten Teanis Leichnam sorgfältig in Kerafs Haus auf und verliessen danach die Gegend. Sie würden später dorthin zurückkehren um sie in aller Ehre zu bestatten. Aber im Moment war es einfach zu gefährlich, sich weiterhin dort aufzuhalten.   
Lorino, Keraf und die Jedi suchten sich ein ruhiges Hotel, um dort den nächsten Morgen zu erwarten.   
Aber die Zeit bis dahin verging nur quälend langsam.   
Obi-Wan hatte Mühe, länger als ein paar Minuten am selben Ort zu sitzen. Der Gedanke an Kerina war beinahe unerträglich und liess ihn trotzdem keinen Moment in Ruhe. Nervös bearbeitete der junge Jedi seine Unterlippe mit den Zähnen, bis ihn ein strenger Blick aus den tiefblauen Augen seines Meisters traf. Tief einatmend hörte Obi-Wan auf damit und setzte eine betont geduldige Mine auf.   
Ach, wie er es hasste, sinnlos herumzusitzen!   
‚Nein', meldete sich eine tadelnde Stimme tief in ihm drin, ‚ein Jedi hasst nicht. Er akzeptiert die Umstände mit Ruhe und Geduld.'   
Ruhe und Geduld...   
Obi-Wan seufzte. Davon war er weit entfernt und er bezweifelte, dass er je im Stande sein würde, die Dinge so gelassen und kühl anzusehen, wie es sein Meister tat. Unbemerkt tastete seine Hand nach dem langen Padawanzopf und spielte damit herum.   
"Padawan, bitte leg dich zur Ruhe, heute Abend wird wohl kaum mehr etwas passieren."   
Der junge Jedi zuckte zusammen, als er so unerwartet die Stimme seines Meisters hörte. Aber er nickte nur, ging in das Zimmer und schloss die Türe.   
War da vorhin gerade so etwas wie ein genervter Unterton in Qui-Gons Stimme zu hören gewesen?   
Also war auch sein Meister nicht vollkommen und zeigte ab und zu Anzeichen menschlicher Regungen.   
Obi-Wans Lippen verzogen sich unwillkürlich zu einem kleinen Lächeln.   
‚Dann ist er wohl doch kein Droide, wie schon lange befürchtet.'

Der junge Jedi legte sich aufs Bett, aber wie erwartet wollte der Schlaf nicht kommen. Einige Male wälzte er sich unruhig hin und her und setzte sich schliesslich auf.   
Der schwache Lichtschein einer weit entfernten Strassenlaterne liess das kleine Zimmer zu einer grau-schwarzen Welt verschwimmen. Als Obi-Wan ans Fenster trat, sah er hoch oben am Nachthimmel den Neumond aufgehen.   
Auf einmal brannten ihm Tränen in den Augen und seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. Auch vor fast einem Monat war die feine Sichel des Neumondes am Himmel gestanden, aber damals hatte alles ganz anders ausgesehen.   
Obi-Wan fühlte sich plötzlich eingeengt, seine Wangen brannten wie Feuer, als er vergeblich versuchte, seine hochkommenden Emotionen zurückzuhalten. Er riss die Tür zu einem kleinen Balkon auf und lehnte sich stützend auf das Geländer. Tief sog der junge Jedi die kühle Nachtluft ein und er konnte wieder freier atmen. Aber die Beklemmung und das Gefühl des Erstickens wichen nur langsam.   
Ein sanfter Abendwind streichelte seine erhitzten Wangen und spendeten ihm ein wenig Trost.   
Würde er Kerina morgen wiedersehen oder war sie jetzt vielleicht schon... tot...?   
Obi-Wan fuhr sich verzweifelt durchs Haar und drängte den bedrückenden Gedanken schnell wieder zurück. Seine Hände krallten sich fest in das Eisen des Geländers und am liebsten hätte er einfach in diese Stille hinein geschrien, damit dieses ihn zu überrollen drohende Gefühl verschwinden würde.   
Schliesslich fiel er kraftlos auf die Knie und schluchzte hemmungslos. Alle seine Ängste, seine Hilflosigkeit und seine Frustration wollten auf einmal hervorbrechen und seine Schultern zuckten unter unkontrollierten Schluchzern. Er weinte nicht nur für Kerina, sondern auch für ihre zum Scheitern verurteilte Liebe und um das seit der Beziehung gespannte Verhältnis zu seinem Meister.   
Würden diese Gefühle je wieder weggehen?   
Obi-Wan konnte es in diesem Moment kaum glauben und noch lange kniete er draussen, bis er schliesslich von der Kälte der Nacht zu zittern begann. Der Ärmel, an dem er sich ausgeweint hatte, war vollkommen durchweicht und seine Beine waren taub vom langen Knien.   
Ungeschickt erhob sich der junge Jedi und wischte sich mit einer matten Bewegung die Tränen aus den Augen. Er zog die Nase hoch und tastete, bevor er wieder hinein ging, noch nach dem Band, das ihn mit Qui-Gon verband. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass dieser schlief und anscheinend nichts von seiner vermeintlichen Schwäche mitbekommen hatte. Das Letzte was Obi-Wan jetzt wollte, war der gutgemeinte Trost seines Meisters.   
Still zog sich der junge Jedi unter die schützende Bettdecke zurück und rollte sich zu einem Ball zusammen, die Decke fast bis zum Nasenspitz heraufgezogen.   
Das Weinen hatte Obi-Wan erschöpft, obwohl er das selber kaum glauben konnte, und so schlief er rasch ein.

Der junge Jedi erwachte, als er den sanften Druck einer Hand auf seiner Schulter fühlte. Einen Augenblick lang konnte er noch die Illusion aufrecht erhalten, dass er in seinem Bett im Tempel läge und dass Qui-Gon ihm gleich damit drohen würde, ein Glas Wasser über den Kopf zu leeren, wenn er nicht endlich aufstehen würde.   
Als Obi-Wan die Augen öffnete sah er tatsächlich direkt ins Gesicht seines Meisters. Aber es war nichts von der Gutmütigkeit zu lesen, wie sie sein Meister üblicherweise an den Tag legte, wenn sein Schüler wieder drauf und dran war, die Astrophysik-Stunde zu verpennen.   
Stattdessen spürte der junge Jedi einen Hauch Anspannung. Das alarmierte ihn und sein vom Schlaf noch etwas vernebelter Verstand arbeitete sofort auf Hochtouren.   
Heute würde sich nicht nur Veridas Schicksal entscheiden, sondern auch das von Kerina.   
Qui-Gon nickte, als er sah, wie endlich Leben in seinen Schüler kam und er entfernte sich Richtung Küche. "Küche" war eigentlich nicht der richtige Begriff für die kleine Nische, in der sich ein Kühlschrank, eine alte Mikrowelle und ein winziger Tisch befanden.   
Obi-Wan schmiss die Bettdecke beiseite und stellte sich in die ebenfalls sehr kleine Duschkabine. Trotz der Grösse war der junge Jedi mehr als froh, sich den Luxus einer Dusche gönnen zu dürfen.   
Ein wohliger Seufzer entschlüpfte seinen Lippen, als die heissen Wassertropfen auf seinen Körper prasselten. Er räkelte sich unter dem Strahl und liess es zu, dass das Wasser auch seine Sorgen für einen Moment weg wusch. Es war nicht schwer, an diesem Ort der Wohltat seine Umgebung zu vergessen und in seinen Träumen weiter zu leben.   
Obi-Wan gestattete seinen Gedanken nur einen Augenblick lang abzudriften, dann drang sein Jedi-Training wieder in den Vordergrund und mit einer beinahe brutalen Bewegung drehte er den kalten Hahn auf.   
Wenn das warme Wasser vorhin eine Wohltat gewesen war, dann war das hier die Hölle. Aber es half, seine Gedanken wieder in die richtige Richtung, in die Gegenwart, zu lenken. Der junge Jedi hielt es nur noch kurze Zeit in der Dusche aus, dann trat er mit klappernden Zähnen heraus und zog sich an.   
Qui-Gon, Keraf und Lorino unterhielten sich in der "Küche". Obi-Wan setzte sich zu ihnen und hörte aufmerksam zu.   
"Wir werden Ando in etwa einer Stunde unten im Restaurant treffen. Er wird uns noch über die näheren Umstände in Kenntnis setzen", erklärte Qui-Gon.   
"Das ist zu gefährlich!", widersprach Lorino eindringlich. "Die Organisation wird Ando sicher überwachen und dass sie uns nicht so besonders mögen, haben sie schon mehrmals gezeigt."   
Der Jedi-Meister hielt kurz inne und meinte dann bestimmt: "Sie werden ihn zwar überwachen, aber so kurz vor den Wahlen werden sie uns nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit verhaften oder sonstwie schaden. Das Volk weiss, dass wir hier sind und es ist unruhig geworden. Es steht zuviel auf dem Spiel für die Organisation, als dass sie sich noch weitere Verluste von Stimmen leisten könnten."   
"Ich dachte", mischte sich Obi-Wan ein, "dass es schlussendlich doch nicht auf die Stimmen drauf ankommt. Die gelten ja nur noch als Vorzeige-Verfahren für die sogenannte Demokratie."   
Keraf drehte sich zu dem jungen Jedi und erklärte geduldig: "Das stimmt schon, was du sagst, aber wenn die Organisation auf gerechte Weise, wenn man in dem Fall überhaupt von gerecht sprechen kann, an der Spitze blieben, dann wäre das für sie natürlich wesentlich einfacher."   
Obi-Wan biss sich auf die Lippen und verfluchte sich für seine vorschnellen und unbedachten Worte. Auf Kerafs Erklärung hätte er auch selbst kommen können.   
Qui-Gon bedachte seinen Schüler mit einem leicht tadelnden Blick und fuhr dann fort.   
"Wir dürfen kein Risiko eingehen und an oberster Stelle sollte Andos Sicherheit stehen. Denn wenn er es schafft, die Stimmbürger zu überzeugen, wird die Organisation alles versuchen um ihm zu schaden."

Obi-Wan getraute sich nicht den Blick zu heben, als er zögernd fragte: "Und was ist mit Kerina?"   
Das Schweigen, das auf diese erwartete, sowie befürchtete Frage folgte, war beklemmend. Schliesslich war es der erfahrene Jedi-Meister, der darauf antwortete.   
"Padawan, im Moment bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig als abzuwarten. Wir wissen weder wo Kerina ist, noch was die Organisation mit ihr vorhat. Vielleicht bekommen wir an den Wahlen nähere Hinweise."   
"Vielleicht???"   
Obi-Wans Stimme überschlug sich beinahe, als er das eine Wort ungläubig hervorstiess. Qui-Gon hob bloss missbilligend eine Augenbraue, um seinem Schüler klar zu machen, dass er mit dessen Ton nicht einverstanden war. Aber es war genau diese kleine Geste, die Obi-Wans Blut nur noch mehr in Wallung brachte. War sein Meister denn zu einem Eisblock erstarrt, dass er so wenig Gefühl für Kerina aufbrachte?   
Wütend fuhr der junge Jedi auf: "Das soll also heissen, dass wir nichts unternehmen sollen und darauf warten, dass die Organisation sie uns zurückschickt!? Ob tot oder lebendig scheint euch ja egal zu sein!"   
Mit zornig blitzenden Augen drehte er sich zu Lorino um.   
"Verdammt, Lorino, sie ist deine Schwester!!!"   
"Padawan!!!"   
Qui-Gons nur mühsam beherrschte Stimme knallte wie ein Peitschenhieb. Der junge Jedi schwieg, die Lippen trotzig aufeinander gepresst, aber noch immer brodelte es in ihm drin. Er spürte deutlich den Zorn seines Meisters, der mit Wucht auf seine mentalen Schilde stiess.   
‚So ist das also', dachte Obi-Wan bitter. ‚Ihm käme es wohl gerade recht, wenn Kerina nicht mehr da wäre, dann hätte er seinen perfekten und aufs Wort gehorchenden Padawan wieder.'   
Lorino war in seinem Stuhl zusammengesunken und seine Unterlippe zitterte leicht. Obi-Wans Worte hatten ihn verletzt, vor allem dadurch, dass sie einen Kern Wahrheit enthielten. Dennoch wusste er, dass Qui-Gon Recht hatte. Sie waren zum Nichts-tun verurteilt und das würde sich auch mit Obi-Wans Ausbruch nicht ändern.   
Der Jedi-Meister hatte sich mittlerweile mit Hilfe der Macht wieder unter Kontrolle gebracht und bereute bereits, wie er seinen Schüler zum Schweigen gebracht hatte. Obi-Wans Verhalten war inakzeptabel und passte nicht zu einem zwanzigjährigen Jedi-Padawan, aber das war noch lange kein Grund, den jungen Jedi anzuschreien. Und ausserdem hätte er sich wirklich etwas sensibler über Kerina äussern können, da er ja wusste, wieviel sie seinem Schüler bedeutete.   
Qui-Gon seufzte als er einsah, dass er wohl den ersten Schritt zur Versöhnung würde tun müssen.   
"Padawan, bitte denk jetzt mal scharf nach. Wir können im Augenblick nichts für Kerina tun, so leid mir das auch tut. Du weißt auch haargenau, dass deine Anschuldigung, dass wir uns nicht um sie sorgen würden, nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen. Und es bringt absolut nichts, wenn du jetzt die Nerven verlierst und herumschreist."   
Unwillkürlich war die Stimme des Jedi-Meisters lauter geworden und hatte einen tadelnden Unterton angenommen. Obi-Wan zog sich noch weiter hinter seine mentalen Schilde zurück und sein Mund war nicht mehr als ein dünner Strich. Obwohl er es nicht zugeben wollte, hatten ihn Qui-Gons Worte und seine Zurechtweisung verletzt.   
Die Ablehnung und der Trotz seines Schülers weckte auch Qui-Gons Sturheit und er schwieg.

Keraf hatte die Entwicklung des Streites mit wachsender Beklommenheit verfolgt. Obi-Wans Verhalten glich so sehr dem seinigen, als er sich von seinem Meister losgesagt hatte. Aber jetzt war der denkbar schlechteste Zeitpunkt für solche Auseinandersetzungen und so versuchte er, die Gedanken der Jedi in eine andere Richtung zu lenken.   
"Möchtest du nicht etwas essen, Obi-Wan? Wir hatten alle bereits Frühstück, als du noch geschlafen hast."   
Obi-Wan schaute nicht auf und antwortete bloss knapp: "Nein, danke. Ich habe keinen Hunger."   
Die trotzige Haltung seines Schülers weckten zunehmend Qui-Gons kaum verrauchten Ärger und so fügte er kühl hinzu: "Es wäre aber besser, wenn du etwas essen würdest, wir werden heute kaum mehr Gelegenheit dazu haben."   
"Ich. Habe. Keinen. Hunger."   
Qui-Gon runzelte streng die Stirn.   
"Jetzt hör mir mal zu: Wir werden alle unsere Kräfte und unsere Konzentration für diesen Tag brauchen und wir können es uns nicht leisten, wenn jemand nicht voll belastbar ist, sei es nun körperlich oder seelisch."   
Obi-Wan spürte plötzlich rasenden Zorn in sich aufsteigenden und einen Hauch von Düsternis. Ruckartig sprang er auf, so dass der Stuhl hinter ihm mit einem Knall zu Boden fiel, und er schrie seinen Meister an: "Es geht Euch ja gar nicht um mich oder um meine Verfassung, es geht immer nur um eure dämlichen Methoden! Der grosse Qui-Gon muss immer Recht haben und wer darunter leidet, ist egal! Ich hasse Eure verdammte Kälte und ich hasse Euch selbst!"   
Der junge Jedi stürmte in sein Zimmer und warf die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss.   
Aber kaum war er allein, war sein ganzer Zorn verflogen und er fand sich vor einem Trümmerhaufen wieder. Schluchzend und zitternd unter der Gewalt der aufkommenden Verzweiflung warf er sich aufs Bett.   
Was hatte er da bloss angestellt? Obi-Wans Schluchzen wurde lauter und verzweifelter und er griff nach dem Kissen und verbarg sein Gesicht darin. Er hatte den Menschen, den er zutiefst liebte und verehrte mit ein paar zornig dahin geschmissenen Worten mehr verletzt, als er es sich je wieder gut zu machen im Stande fühlte.   
  
Draussen vor der Türe herrschte Stille.   
Qui-Gon hatte noch immer Mühe, überhaupt zu begreifen, was ihm Obi-Wan da an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Es war schwer zu fassen und er konnte es noch immer kaum glauben. Was war bloss in Obi-Wan gefahren?   
Plötzlich vernahm er Kerafs ruhige Stimme.   
"Bist du jetzt zufrieden? War es das, was du gewollt hast, herauszufinden wie lange es geht bis er explodiert? Das ist dir auf jeden Fall gelungen."   
Qui-Gon blickte seinen Freund so entgeistert an, als hätte dieser ihn geschlagen.   
"Was? Du willst mir vorwerfen, das wäre alles meine Schuld? Toll, zuerst schreit mich mein Padawan an und eröffnet mir, dass er mich hasst und dann kriege ich noch von meinem besten Freund zu hören, dass das meine Schuld gewesen sei. Toll, das finde ich wirklich toll!"   
"Qui-Gon", Keraf rückte etwas näher zu dem Jedi-Meister heran und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Wer spricht denn hier von Schuld zuweisen? Darum geht es mir doch gar nicht. Aber ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass du genügend Gefühl hast um zu wissen, wann es besser wäre, Obi-Wan in Ruhe zu lassen. Er hat das bestimmt nicht so gemeint und er wird sich bei dir dafür entschuldigen, da bin ich mir sicher."   
Keraf sah, wie sein Freund um seine Fassung rang und er spürte, wie sehr Obi-Wans Worte den Jedi-Meister verletzt hatten. Die mühsam aufrechterhaltene Fassade bröckelte langsam ab und Keraf erkannte sogar einige Tränen in den blauen Augen Qui-Gons glitzern.   
"Rede mit ihm, er wird dich jetzt besonders brauchen."   
Einen Augenblick lang verhärtete sich das Gesicht des Jedi-Meisters und es nahm einen ähnlich trotzigen Ausdruck an, wie vorhin Obi-Wans. Aber dann schien er sich einen Ruck zu geben und er stand auf.   
Keraf verbarg ein Grinsen.   
‚Von wo der junge Herr seine Sturheit hat, ist jetzt wohl klar.'

Keraf sah, wie sein Freund um seine Fassung rang und er spürte, wie sehr Obi-Wans Worte den Jedi-Meister verletzt hatten. Die mühsam aufrechterhaltene Fassade bröckelte langsam ab und Keraf konnte einige Tränen in den blauen Augen Qui-Gons glitzern sehen.   
"Rede mit ihm, er wird dich jetzt besonders brauchen."   
Einen Augenblick schien der Jedi-Meister zu zögern, dann verhärtete sich sein Gesicht und er streifte Kerafs Hand ab.   
"Nein, das werde ich nicht tun. Ich kann mich nicht für etwas entschuldigen, für das ich keine Schuld trage. Verstehst du denn nicht? Obi-Wan ist kein Kleinkind, er ist ein Jedi und deshalb sollte er sich auch wie einer benehmen. Es kann einfach nicht sein, dass er so wenig Beherrschung aufbringen kann, um seine Gefühle im Zaum zu halten. Ich weiss auch nicht, wo genau ich einen Fehler in seiner Ausbildung gemacht habe, aber mir ist klar geworden, dass ich ihm zu viel durchlasse. So kann es nicht mehr weiter gehen."   
Qui-Gons Stimme hatte einen bitteren Klang angenommen und obwohl der Jedi-Meister schwieg, konnte Keraf deutlich das Unausgesprochene hören: ‚Wenn er noch etwas von mir will, muss er schon zu mir kommen.'   
Keraf seufzte innerlich auf.   
‚In Sachen Sturheit sind die beiden gleichwertig.'   
Keraf wollte seinen Freund weiter bearbeiten, aber Qui-Gon hob bloss eine Hand und meinte bestimmt: "Nein, bitte lass das. Ich will jetzt nicht mit Obi-Wan sprechen und am besten wäre es, wenn du mich allein liessest."   
Keraf liess resigniert den Kopf hängen und schaute auch nicht auf, als Qui-Gon leise das Zimmer verliess. Er war sich im Unklaren darüber, was er jetzt tun sollte. Aber da seine Gesellschaft im Moment bei dem Jedi-Meister unerwünscht war, kam er zu dem Schluss, dass er wenigstens versuchen konnte, Obi-Wan etwas aufzumuntern. Es war ein heikles Unterfangen und Keraf war sich überhaupt nicht sicher, ob er das Richtige tat, als er vorsichtig an die Tür zu Obi-Wans Raum klopfte.   
Stille   
"Bitte lass mich hinein, ich möchte mit dir sprechen, es ist wichtig."   
Wieder herrschte Stille, aber dann endlich vernahm er tappende Schritte im Innern und der junge Jedi öffnete die Tür. Sein Gesicht trug einen ruhigen Ausdruck, aber seine Augen waren rot umrandet und sie glitzerten verräterisch.   
"Mir ist jetzt nicht nach Reden zumute."   
Keraf schob einen Fuss in den Spalt, als Obi-Wan versuchte, die Türe wieder zu schliessen. Der junge Jedi warf ihm einen verärgerten Blick zu, hielt aber kurz inne, um sich anzuhören, was Keraf ihm zu sagen hatte.   
"Es ist aber wichtig. Qui-Gon und du, ihr seid im Moment beide etwas angespannt und das ist in dieser Situation auch bis zu einem gewissen Grad normal. Aber durch diesen unnötigen Streit könnt ihr doch nicht alles wegwerfen, was euch bis jetzt verbunden hat! Diese paar zornig dahin geschmissenen Worte können doch nicht euer ganzes Verhältnis zerstören!"   
Obi-Wan musterte Qui-Gons Freund misstrauisch und fragte dann scharf: "Hat Qui-Gon Euch geschickt? Das ist wieder einmal typisch! Er ist sich wohl wieder zu gut, um persönlich mit mir zu reden."   
Keraf seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf.   
"Nein, es war meine eigene Entscheidung, zu dir zu kommen. Wenn ihr beide doch bloss etwas weniger dickköpfig wärt, dann wäre diese Auseinandersetzung schon längst beigelegt."   
Der junge Jedi schwieg und wandte den Blick ab.   
"Obi-Wan, es wäre wirklich besser, wenn ihr euch wieder vertragen würdet, wir haben nämlich in zehn Minuten eine Verabredung mit Hev Ando und bis dahin solltet ihr beide euch wieder wie Jedi benehmen."   
Obi-Wan schaute auf und schnaubte gereizt.   
"Und das bekomme ich ausgerechnet von jemanden zu hören, der vom Weg der Jedi abgewichen ist..."   
Obi-Wan biss sich auf die Lippen und wünschte sich, er hätte nichts gesagt. Es schnitt ihm ins Herz, mitanzusehen, wie Qui-Gons Freund erblasste und einen halben Schritt zurückwich. Obi-Wan öffnete die Tür ganz und trat auf Keraf zu.   
"Es tut mir leid", entschuldigte er sich beinahe flehend. "Ich habe es nicht so gemeint. Es ist ungerecht von mir, Eure Entscheidungen zu beurteilen und es hat nichts mit meinen eigenen Problemen zu tun."   
Keraf lächelte gezwungen und wischte das Thema mit einer Handbewegung zur Seite.   
"Ist schon vergessen. Gut, jetzt hast du das mit der Entschuldigung und der Versöhnung schon an mir geübt, jetzt musst du nur noch Qui-Gon suchen und das vorher Gesagte wiederholen."   
Obi-Wans Gesicht verschloss sich augenblicklich wieder.   
"Nein."


	10. Das Ende

Lorino, Keraf und die zwei Jedi sassen im vollen Café, das zum Hotel gehörte, und warteten auf Hev Ando. Niemand sagte ein Wort und die Anspannung lag spürbar in der Luft.   
Obi-Wan hielt seinen Blick starr geradeaus gerichtet. Er hatte eingesehen, dass er mit Qui-Gon zusammenarbeiten musste, auch wenn er, seit er das Zimmer verlassen hatte, kein Wort mehr mit seinem Meister gewechselt hatte. Der junge Jedi spürte, wie auch Qui-Gon ihn keines Blickes würdigte.   
Obi-Wan hörte, wie Keraf hinter ihm frustriert seufzte. Für einen Augenblick überkam den jungen Jedi Scham und auch ein wenig Mitleid gegenüber Keraf. Es wurde von ihnen als Jedi verlangt, dass sie sich vollkommen auf das Geschehen auf Verida konzentrierten, aber stattdessen hatten sie selbst persönliche Probleme. Und darunter hatten auch die Veridaner zu leiden.   
Unauffällig wagte Obi-Wan einen kurzen Blick auf Qui-Gon, der neben ihm aufrecht auf dem Stuhl sass. Vielleicht hatte sein Meister ja gerade dasselbe gedacht und war nun für eine Einigung bereit. Aber der Jedi-Meister starrte weiterhin geradeaus, das Gesicht unbewegt.   
Enttäuscht wandte der junge Jedi den Blick ab. Er war sich sicher gewesen, dass Qui-Gon sowohl seinen Blick, wie auch seine Absicht bemerkt hatte. Deshalb ärgerte es Obi-Wan umso mehr, dass sein Meister keine Reaktion zeigte. Trotzig verschränkte er die Arme und lehnte sich zurück.   
In diesem Moment öffnete sich die gläserne Tür des Cafés und Hev Ando und einige Begleiter traten ein. Der Wahlkandidat schaute sich im Raum um und ein erleichtertes Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen, als er die kleine Gruppe in der Ecke entdeckte.   
Als er sich langsam einen Weg zwischen den vollen Tischen hindurch bahnte, bemerkte Obi-Wan mit leisem Unbehagen, wie einige der Gäste verwundert die Köpfe hoben. Der vorangegangene Lärm von vorhin war zu einem gelegentlichen Flüstern von einzelnen Tischen herabgesunken.   
Der junge Jedi griff mit der Macht aus und stiess sofort auf Andos Unsicherheit und Nervosität, die durch die angespannte Stille noch verstärkt wurde.   
"Vielleicht sollten wir uns besser auf dem Zimmer unterhalten", schlug Obi-Wan leise vor, als Ando neben ihm am Tisch stehen geblieben war.   
"Nein", entgegnete Qui-Gon ruhig. "Hier werden wir durch die Öffentlichkeit geschützt. Die Organisation wird es nicht wagen, uns vor so vielen Leuten anzugreifen. Aber unser Zimmer wäre ein geeigneter Ort für einen Anschlag. Ich glaube, dass sie genau darauf warten."   
Unmerklich deutete der Jedi-Meister mit einem Nicken nach draussen. Dort standen acht dunkel gekleidete Gestalten bei zwei Lufttaxis und spähten gelegentlich durch die Scheiben des Cafés.   
Obi-Wan fühlte sich sofort unbehaglich und er kam sich vor wie ein Tier in der Falle.   
Qui-Gon warf seinem Schüler einen kühlen Blick zu.   
Dieser Blick verletzte den jungen Jedi tief, aber er erfüllte auch seinen Zweck. Obi-Wan versteckte seine Ängste hinter mentalen Schilden und hütete sich davor, sich noch einmal solche Blösse zu geben. Vor allem vor seinem Meister.   
Ando bemerkte nichts von all dem und liess sich stattdessen zögernd auf dem freien Stuhl nieder. Seine Begleiter stellten sich in der Nähe auf und behielten die Umgebung im Auge.   
Der Wahlkandidat räusperte sich.   
"Ich möchte mich noch einmal für die zahlreichen Informationen bedanken. Ich konnte sie gut verwerten und ich werde einen Teil davon in meine Ansprache einfliessen lassen. Da ist aber noch etwas anderes, dass ich euch sagen möchte..."   
Ando stockte und verstummte schliesslich.   
Obi-Wan schaute verwundert auf. Dem Politiker schien es sichtlich unangenehm zu sein. Er überwand sich aber und fuhr weiter.   
"Ich habe heute morgen eine Drohung erhalten. Das ist eigentlich nichts Neues, ich erhalte dauernd Drohungen, aber die meisten nehme ich gar nicht richtig ernst. Aber die Drohung, die ich heute bekommen habe, ist anders."   
Ando hielt erneut inne und holte einen kleinen Brief hervor. Gedankenverloren liess er seine Finger über das altmodische, praktisch nicht mehr gebrauchte Papier gleiten.   
"Das hier lag vor meiner Tür. Die Drohung ist nicht an mich selbst gerichtet und ich verstehe noch immer nicht, was dies alles soll. Am Ende des Briefes steht: Wende dich an deine Jedi-Freunde, sie werden schon begreifen..."   
Hev Ando hob den Brief mit zwei Fingern und wollte ihn gerade Qui-Gon reichen, als etwas aus dem Umschlag fiel und auf dem Tisch landete.   
Eine Zeichnung.   
Obi-Wan erstarrte. Er sah das Bild einer Frau, von geübter Hand mit raschen Bleistiftstrichen auf das Blatt gezeichnet. Verzweifelt schloss der junge Jedi die Augen. Es war, als greife eine eisige Hand nach seinem Herzen und drücke es unerbittlich zusammen. Also wusste die Organisation alles.   
Als er sich endlich wieder soweit unter Kontrolle hatte, dass er die Augen öffnen und sich das Bild genauer anschauen konnte, erkannte er einige Details. Das Blut an der Schläfe und der leidende Ausdruck in den geliebten Augen machten Obi-Wan beinahe rasend.   
Seine Hand zitterte, als er sie fordernd nach dem Brief ausstreckte.   
Qui-Gon, der gerade fertig war mit Lesen, schaute seinen Schüler bloss lange an und legte ihm dann den Brief in die Hand.

Rasch flogen Obi-Wans Augen über das Papier und der Inhalt prägte sich wie eine feurige Schrift in sein Gedächtnis.   
  
Wir haben schon lange nach den geeigneten Mittel gesucht, um Sie davon zu überzeugen, dass das Präsidentenamt nicht der geeignete Posten für Sie ist. Erfreut teilen wir Ihnen mit, dass uns dies nun endlich gelungen ist...   
Schau dir das Bild genau an und entscheide dann was wichtiger ist: Sie oder deine Karriere.   
Verzichte auf die Wahl oder sie wird einen langsamen und qualvollen Tod sterben und auch du wirst es mitverfolgen können, dafür werden wir schon sorgen. Ihre Schreie sind schon jetzt laut, aber das ist nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was folgen wird, wenn du nicht kooperierst.   
Wenn du noch immer Zweifel an der Echtheit der Drohung hast, dann kannst du gerne deine Jedi-Freunde fragen. Ausserdem werden sie dir bestimmt zur richtigen Entscheidung verhelfen...   
  
Obi-Wans Hände zitterten stärker und er musste alle seine Willenskraft dafür einsetzen, den Brief nicht zu zerreissen. Hitze des Zorns stieg in ihm auf, am liebsten hätte er jetzt irgendetwas zerquetscht. Oder zertrümmert. Oder sonstwie zerstört.   
Während der junge Jedi noch immer mit seinen Gefühlen und mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung rang, stand Qui-Gon auf und bedeutete Ando, es ihm gleich zu tun. Sie gingen etwas zur Seite, ausser Hörweite der anderen, aber dennoch nahe genug falls etwas passieren sollte.   
Das Gesicht des Politikers trug einen verwirrten Ausdruck, als er zu Obi-Wan schaute und dessen merkwürdiges Verhalten bemerkte.   
"Was geht hier eigentlich vor? Wer ist diese Frau? Und was hat sie mit euch zu tun?"   
Der Jedi-Meister bedachte Ando mit einem kurzen Blick und erklärte leise: "Die Frau heisst Kerina Menaar. Sie ist die Schwester von Lorino Menaar, welcher bei uns war, als wir Sie das letzte Mal aufsuchten. Kerina wurde gestern von der Organisation entführt und wir können unmöglich zulassen, dass ihr etwas geschieht. Sie bedeutet uns allen sehr viel. Vor allem meinem Padawan."   
Der letzten Bemerkung folgte ein Seufzen.   
Ando zog verwundert die Stirn kraus. Es überraschte ihn, dass der Jedi-Meister so offen mit ihm sprach. Entweder hatte er bereits dessen Vertrauen gewonnen oder der Jedi wollte einfach nur mit irgendjemanden darüber reden. Ausserdem erstaunte es den Politiker auch, was Qui-Gon gesagt hatte. Der Padawan hatte demnach eine emotionale Bindung zu einer Veridanerin.   
"Ist das denn erlaubt", fragte der Politiker vorsichtig.   
Wieder hörte er ein Seufzen und dieses Mal klang es eindeutig frustriert.   
"Nein, es ist nicht erlaubt."   
Aber wer hört heutzutage schon noch auf die Regeln?, hätte Qui-Gon beinahe noch hinzugefügt, aber er merkte noch rechtzeitig, dass er selbst auch nicht gerade das beste Vorbild für Gehorsam abgab und er verbiss sich den Kommentar.   
"Und was werdet Ihr nun tun?"   
"Mit wem jetzt? Mit Kerina oder mit meinem Padawan?", fragte der Jedi-Meister harmlos, mit der feinsten Andeutung eines Lächelns.   
Auch Hev Ando schmunzelte, als er sich selber vorstellte, wie er einen Jedi-Schüler zurechtwies.   
Dann aber wurde sein Blick ernst.   
"Ich meine natürlich unsere ganze Situation."

Leise und nachdenklich fügte der Politiker noch hinzu: "Es hat Euren Padawan schwer getroffen, Kerina in Gefangenschaft und als Druckmittel gebraucht zu wissen. Ich hoffe es ganz fest für Kerina und für ihn, dass die ganze Sache gut ausgeht."   
Qui-Gon schaute betroffen zu Boden. Ja, es stimmte was dieser Mann sagte. Auch der Jedi-Meister hatte den Zorn und die Angst von seinem Schüler wahrgenommen und trotz ihres Zerwürfnisses fühlte er noch immer mit Obi-Wan mit. Er wollte nicht, dass sein Padawan litt. Er wollte auch nicht im Streit mit ihm auseinander gehen. Am liebsten hätte er einfach die Zeit zurückgedreht, so dass noch immer die enge Beziehung zwischen ihnen herrschen würde und danach hätte er einen riesigen Bogen um Verida geschlagen.   
Dieser Obi-Wan war nicht mehr derselbe junge Mann, der ihm blind vertraut und überall hin gefolgt war. Der Jedi-Meister hatte mehr als einmal versucht, seinem Schüler zu vergeben und ihm seine Launen und Schwächen sofort zu verzeihen, aber es führte zu nichts. Obi-Wan hatte sich zu sehr verändert und Qui-Gon hatte Angst, dass sein Padawan nicht mehr in sein früheres Leben zurück finden würde. Er würde es nicht ertragen, wenn auch Obi-Wan sich von ihm abwenden würde, seine ganze Liebe und Zuneigung gehörte seinem Schüler. Vielleicht konnte er dem Schmerz entgehen, wenn er sich schon jetzt von Obi-Wan lossagte und dieses Mal endgültig keinen Padawan mehr annehmen würde.   
Xanatos hatte eine noch immer nicht ganz verheilte Wunde in sein Herz geschlagen, aber Obi-Wan würde es in Stücke reissen. Nie mehr wollte er jemanden so fest lieben und vertrauen, es tat einfach zu fest weh, wieder verletzt zu werden.   
Hev Ando war etwas irritiert, als der Jedi-Meister nichts erwiderte und stattdessen nur gedankenverloren vor sich hin starrte, ein unendlich verletzlicher Zug lag auf seinem rauhen Gesicht.   
Behutsam fuhr er fort: "Ich kann unmöglich das Amt des Präsidenten annehmen, wenn ich weiss, dass ich das Leben eines Menschen dafür geopfert habe. Die Organisation muss gestoppt werden, aber wir können Kerina auf keinen Fall im Stich lassen."   
Qui-Gon schaute auf.   
"Nein, das können wir nicht. Ich kann Ihnen noch nicht sagen, was wir unternehmen werden. Bestimmt werden wir nicht einfach zusehen, wie sie umgebracht wird. Kerina ist aber voll und ganz unsere Angelegenheit, Sie sollten sich jetzt auf die Wahl konzentrieren. Tun Sie ihre Pflicht und wir werden die unsrige tun. Im Vordergrund steht dennoch Ihre Sicherheit, das dürfen wir trotz den schwierigen Umständen nicht vergessen."   
Ando nickte dankbar und sie kehrten zu den anderen an den Tisch zurück.   
Obi-Wan war nirgends zu sehen.   
Qui-Gon hob ärgerlich eine Augenbraue und blickte streng zu Keraf. Keine Spur von Unsicherheit oder Mitgefühl war mehr auf seinem Gesicht zu erkennen.   
"Wo ist Obi-Wan?"   
Keraf hob beschwichtigend eine Hand.   
"Er ist schnell in den Waschraum gegangen. Ich glaube es ist besser, wenn wir ihn für einen Moment allein lassen, so unpassend der Zeitpunkt auch sein mag."   
Der Jedi-Meister schnaubte bloss verärgert.   
"Er weiss genau, dass er sich jetzt nicht alleine entfernen sollte. Aber was soll's? Er hört ja doch nicht auf mich, das ist ja nichts Neues!"   
Lorino und Hev Ando schauten betreten zu Boden, während Keraf ruhig sagte: "Sei nicht zu streng mit Obi-Wan. Es ist klug von ihm, sich zurückzuziehen anstatt es zu riskieren, einen neuen Streit vom Zaun zu brechen."   
Qui-Gon verschränkte die Arme und setzte sich schweigend hin.

Kaltes Wasser lief Obi-Wan über die Finger. Er fuhr sich mit den nassen Händen über sein erhitztes Gesicht. Obwohl es seine Haut kühlte, loderten in ihm drin noch immer Flammen des Zorns. Höhnisch klangen ihm die Drohung der Entführer in den Ohren wieder und das Gefühl, irgendetwas zerstören zu müssen, wurde unbändig gross.   
Der junge Jedi krallte beide Hände an je eine Seite des Waschbeckens und schaute dann auf in den Spiegel. Das Gesicht, welches ihn anstarrte, war ihm vertraut, dennoch erschien es ihm auf einmal völlig fremd. Ein Hauch von Düsternis lag auf seinen Zügen und die früher so lebhaften blaugrünen Augen wirkten wie zwei dunkle Löcher in seinem bleichen Gesicht.   
Obi-Wan versuchte den Blick abzuwenden, aber er konnte es nicht. Dieses Abbild dort im Spiegel glich so sehr dem seinigen, aber er konnte es nicht wahrhaben, dass das wirklich er selbst sein sollte.   
Wo war der lebenslustige Padawan geblieben, der noch vor wenigen Wochen sein Spiegelbild frech angegrinst hätte?   
Als wäre dies ein Stichwort gewesen, schienen sich die schmalen Lippen seines Gegenübers zu einem boshaften Lächeln zu verzeihen und Obi-Wans Gesicht schien sich langsam in die Fratze des Anführers der Organisation zu verwandeln.   
Der junge Jedi wich entsetzt einen Schritt zurück. Dann aber strömte der Zorn mit neuer Heftigkeit in sein Denken und er ballte die Hand weit ausholend zur Faust.   
Klirrend ging der Spiegel in die Brüche. Kleine Glassplitter regneten prasselnd ins Waschbecken und auf den Boden.   
Obi-Wan schloss zufrieden die Augen und genoss die plötzliche Stille. Er spürte, wie etwas Warmes an seiner Hand hinabrann. Mit Genugtuung nahm er den Schmerz wahr, der davon ausging, und endlich waren seine Gedanken und seine Gefühle zur Ruhe gekommen. Der rasende Zorn war verschwunden und das Einzige, was er noch spürte, war der pochende Schmerz in seiner rechten Hand.   
Gut, dann gab es wenigstens etwas, worauf er sich konzentrieren konnte.   
Langsam öffnete er die Augen. Blut tropfte von seiner Hand ins Becken und vermischte sich dort mit Wasser und feinen Glassplittern. Beinahe fasziniert schaute Obi-Wan zu, wie sein Blut den Abfluss hinabrann. Nur eine dünne rote Spur blieb auf dem weissen Keramik zurück.   
Ruhig drehte der junge Jedi den Wasserhahn auf und hielt seine verletzte Hand unter den Wasserstrahl. Als das Blut weggewaschen wurde, kamen etliche kleine Schnitte an den Fingern und auf der Hand zum Vorschein. Ein besonders tiefer Schnitt zog sich quer über den Handrücken und Obi-Wans Knöchel waren aufgeplatzt.   
Nicht gerade die beste Voraussetzung, falls es zu einem Kampf kommen sollte, dachte der junge Jedi und verzog das Gesicht, als er sich einen Teil des Handtuchs um die schmerzende Rechte wickelte. Schuldgefühle überkamen ihn, am meisten wegen Kerina, aber auch ein wenig wegen Qui-Gon.   
Was war nur in ihn gefahren? Wurde er jetzt allmählich verrückt oder war das die Dunkle Seite? Beide Aussichten wirkten nicht gerade verlockend.   
Obi-Wan schritt auf den Ausgang zu, hielt aber kurz inne und drehte sich um. Die Szene, die sich ihm bot, spiegelte seine eigene Situation wieder. Der Waschraum sah aus, als ob ein Sturm darin gewütet hätte. Überall lagen Glassplitter, Überreste des Spiegels hingen noch an der Wand und auf dem Boden konnte er einzelne Blutflecken entdecken. Er stand vor einem Trümmerhaufen.   
Der junge Jedi versteckte vorsichtshalber seine verletzte Hand im weiten Ärmel seines Umhangs und ging zur Tür hinaus. Früher oder später würden sie die Wunde sowieso bemerken, aber er wollte das jetzt nicht erklären. Er hatte bereits genug angestellt.

Kerina zerrte verzweifelt an ihren Fesseln. Die Stricke schnitten in ihre Handgelenke und ihre Finger fühlten sich bereits taub an.  
"Hör auf damit oder ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du ruhig liegen bleibst."  
Kerina schaute auf und zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als sie direkt in das Gesicht eines Mannes blickte. Seine Lippen hatten sich zu einem anzüglichen Lächeln verzogen, wobei er eine Reihe verfaulter Zähne entblösste und in seinen Augen blitzte es lüstern auf.  
Angeekelt drückte sich Kerina in die Ecke hinein. Der Mann beugte sich herab und eine schwielige Hand umfasste grob ihr Kinn. Die junge Frau wehrte sich heftig, befreite sich aus seinem Griff und versenkte ihre Zähne tief die Hand ihres Gegenübers. Dieser heulte auf und wich augenblicklich zurück. Fassungslos starrte er auf seine blutende Hand und dann schaute er Kerina mit offenem Mund an.  
Die junge Frau drängte ihre Angst zurück und blickte dem Mann herausfordernd in die Augen. Sie war vielleicht nicht dazu fähig, ihm zu entkommen, aber sie konnte immerhin ihren Stolz aufrecht erhalten. Sie würde sich ihm nicht kampflos übergeben und auf keinen Fall würde sie die Hoffnung auf Rettung aufgeben.  
Der Mann erholte sich von seinem Schock der unerwarteten Gegenwehr und sein Gesicht verwandelte sich in eine Maske aus Wut. Grob packte er Kerina an den Haaren und schlug ihr hart ins Gesicht. Ungewollt stiegen Tränen in ihre Augen, aber die junge Frau drängte sie zurück.  
"Du kleine Hure! Wenn ich mit dir fertig bin wird dich auch dein Jedi-Freund nicht mehr erkennen. Oder nicht mehr erkennen wollen!"  
Durch einen Schleier sah Kerina, wie der Mann erneut seine Hand hob und sie schloss die Augen, reckte ihm aber das Kinn trotzig entgegen. Der erwartete Schlag blieb aus.  
"Lass das", hörte die junge Frau eine kalte Stimme sagen und augenblicklich verschwand der erbarmungslose Griff an ihren Haaren. Panik ergriff sie und Kerina fing an, unkontrolliert zu zittern. Dennoch zwang sie ihre Augen dazu, sich zu öffnen und sie erkannte den Anführer der Organisation hinter dem Mann, der sie geschlagen hatte. Unwillkürlich wollte sie weiter vor ihm zurückweichen, aber hinter ihr befand sich nur die nackte Wand. Seine Gegenwart liess sie nach Atem ringen und sie hatte das Gefühl, als griffe eine eiskalte Hand nach ihr.  
Der Anführer wartete, bis der andere Mann verschwunden war und richtete dann seinen emotionslosen Blick auf Kerina. Seine Augen hielten die ihrigen gefangen und sie hatte das Gefühl, als bohre sich ein Pfeil in ihr Innerstes. Die junge Frau schrie schmerzerfüllt auf. Der Gedanke an ihre Gefangennahme kam ihr in den Sinn, wie er mit einer einfachen Handbewegung ihre Mutter an die Wand geschleudert hatte. Das Letzte, an das sich die junge Frau erinnern konnte bevor sie das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, war dieser eisige Griff und der Schmerz in ihrem Kopf gewesen.  
Auf erschreckende Weise erinnerte der Anführer sie an einen Jedi, er war die Verkörperung von Ruhe und Scharfsinn. Aber ihn umgab nicht die beruhigende Wärme, die etwa Obi-Wan oder auch sein Meister ausstrahlten, sondern nur eine eisige Kälte, die das Atmen mühsam machte. Kerina fröstelte und zitterte noch stärker.  
"Bleib still und rühre dich nicht", befahl er mit leiser, bedrohlicher Stimme und drehte sich um.  
Kerina atmete tief ein. Eigentlich hätte sie ja erleichtert sein sollen, dass der Anführer sie vor dem anderen Mann gerettet hatte, aber sie war noch immer gelähmt von der Kälte und von dem Schmerz in ihrem Kopf, der langsam auf ein dumpfes Pochen herabsank. Sie wäre tausendmal lieber mit dem widerlichen Mann allein, der sie zusammenschlagen oder Schlimmeres mit ihr anstellen würde, als mit dem Anführer.  
Für dieses eine Mal war sie von beiden einigermassen verschont geblieben, aber was würden sie das nächste Mal mit ihr tun?  
Kerina konnte die Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten. Leise schluchzend flehte sie in ihren Gedanken Obi-Wan an, sie aus dieser Hölle zu befreien.

Die Gespräche verstummten abrupt, als Obi-Wan sich wieder zu den anderen gesellte und sich auf dem freien Stuhl niederliess. Er spürte den Blick seines Meisters auf sich ruhen, aber er achtete nicht darauf und starrte irgendwo vor sich auf einen Punkt auf dem Tisch.  
Hev Ando musterte den jungen Jedi mitleidig und brach dann das Schweigen.  
"Obi-Wan, dir ist hoffentlich klar, dass wir auf diese Drohung nicht eingehen dürfen. Wenn ich Eines als Politiker gelernt habe, dann ist es das, nicht auf die Forderungen einer Drohung einzugehen. Unser Gesetz verbietet es."  
Der junge Jedi hob den Kopf und blickte Ando kalt an.  
"Was sollen wir denn Ihrer Meinung nach tun? Abwarten, bis uns der Künstler hier erneut seine Fähigkeit demonstriert, dieses Mal im Zeichnen von toten Menschen?"  
Ärgerlich wies er auf den Brief mit der Zeichnung, der noch immer in der Mitte des Tisches lag.  
Qui-Gon blickte seinen Schüler scharf an.  
"Weiteres solches Benehmen werde ich nicht tolerieren", sagte der Jedi-Meister gefährlich leise. "Wenn du dich nicht augenblicklich mässigst und endlich anfängst, wieder wie ein Jedi zu handeln, werde ich dich noch heute zum Tempel zurückschicken."  
Obi-Wan biss sich auf die Lippen und schwieg.   
Hev Ando war es nicht wohl, als der Padawan sozusagen wegen ihm zurechtgewiesen wurde. Obi-Wan hatte es zwar nicht auf die feinste Art und Weise ausgedrückt, aber er hatte immerhin ihre Probleme auf den Punkt gebracht.  
"Meister Jinn, ich denke, Obi-Wan hat Recht. Wir sollten lieber schnell eine Möglichkeit finden, wie wir Kerina helfen können, anstatt uns zu streiten."  
Qui-Gon verbiss sich den Kommentar, dass sie sich gar nicht gestritten hätten, und nickte bloss zum Zeichen, dass der Politiker weiterfahren solle.  
"Die Organisation ist ein Netz aus etwas tausend Mitgliedern und es kommen noch viele andere dazu, die sie auch unterstützen werden, aus Angst, dass sie selbst in die Schusslinie geraten", erklärte Ando. Er seufzte und fügte leise hinzu: "Es werden genügend von ihnen an den Wahlen anwesend sein, um irgendwelche Heldentaten zu verhindern."  
Eine Weile war es still, dann ergriff Qui-Gon das Wort.  
"Ich denke nicht, dass wir jetzt gross etwas tun können. Einfach auf gut Glück nach Kerina zu suchen, wäre wie die Suche nach einer Nadel im Heuhafen. Wir sollten uns zuerst um die Wahlen kümmern, vielleicht finden wir dort Genaueres über Kerinas Aufenthaltsort heraus."  
Der Jedi-Meister hielt kurz inne und streifte seinen Schüler mit einem flüchtigen Blick.  
"Die Wahlen sind der Grund, weshalb wir hierher zurückgekommen sind und darauf sollten wir uns konzentrieren."  
Obi-Wan blieb ausdruckslos sitzen. Aber innerlich schrie er auf und er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Die Rechte protestierte mit heftigem Schmerz, aber er achtete gar nicht darauf. Als ob das jetzt noch eine Rolle spielen würde! Deutlicher hätte sein Meister gar nicht mehr sagen können, dass er nichts tun würde.  
Der junge Jedi schaute wild zu Lorino hinüber. Dieser war auf seinem Stuhl zusammengesunken und Enttäuschung und Hoffnungslosigkeit standen klar auf seinem Gesicht geschrieben. Obi-Wan fühlte all diese Emotionen auch, aber sein jahrelanges, hartes Training verbot es ihm, sie zu zeigen.  
Weshalb wehrt er sich denn nicht gegen diesen Beschluss? Warum bin ich der Einzige, der noch um seine Schwester kämpft?, dachte Obi-Wan wütend. Er würde lieber wahllos die Gegend nach irgendeinem Hinweis absuchen, als zu warten, bis der Zufall ihnen vielleicht etwas Brauchbares in die Hände spielte.

Qui-Gon erhob sich und automatisch taten es die anderen ihm gleich. Apathisch folgte der junge Jedi seinem Meister zur Tür und wäre beinahe in ihn hineingelaufen, als dieser plötzlich stehen blieb und Obi-Wan zur Seite nahm.   
Der Jedi-Meister schaute seinen Schüler lange und nachdenklich an. Sein Blick musterte Obi-Wan eindringlich von oben bis unten und blieb schliesslich an der rechten Hand seines Padawans hängen. Qui-Gon runzelte die Stirn. Dem jungen Jedi wurde es ungemütlich und er zog seine verletzte Hand weiter in den Ärmel seines Umhangs zurück.  
Qui-Gon runzelte die Stirn.  
"Zeige mir deine Hand."  
"Meister... es... ist nichts... es..."  
"Zeige mir deine Hand", wiederholte der Jedi-Meister nachdrücklich und seine Mine verfinsterte sich.  
Obi-Wan wusste nicht, ob er sich weiterhin schlichtweg weigern sollte oder ob er es wagen konnte, Qui-Gons Reaktion über die verletzte Hand abzuwarten. Schliesslich seufzte er geschlagen und schlug den Ärmel zurück. Qui-Gons Augen verengten sich, als er den blutigen Verband musterte.  
Nervös trat der junge Jedi von einem Fuss auf den anderen, die Augen niedergeschlagen, und wartete darauf, was sein Meister sagen würde.  
"Ich hoffe, du hast eine Erklärung dafür", sagte Qui-Gon langsam. "Und ich hoffe auch, dass noch so viel von einem Jedi in dir steckt dass ich die Antwort glauben darf."  
Obi-Wan zuckte zusammen. Das tat weh! Fassungslos starrte er Qui-Gon an. Er hatte seinen Meister noch nie in einer so schwerwiegenden Situation angelogen und er würde es bestimmt auch jetzt nicht wagen. Das eine oder andere Mal war er nicht ganz ehrlich gewesen, das gab Obi-Wan ja zu, aber nie über etwas, das Ausmasse auf die ganze Mission haben könnte.  
Irgendwo zwischen Wut, Fassungslosigkeit und Empörung fand der junge Jedi seine Sprache wieder, um mit einer holperigen Erklärung herauszurücken.  
"Ich war im Waschraum... dort hatte es einen Spiegel und... und ich war... wütend! Ich habe... die Beherrschung verloren."  
Qui-Gon zog seine Stirn noch mehr in Falten und er schien die Worte seines Schülers genaustens abzuwägen. Besorgnis breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Was war los mit seinem Padawan?  
Statt einer Zurechtweisung sagte er nur: "Du solltest dich noch um deine Wunde kümmern bevor wir gehen. Auf unserem Zimmer habe ich noch etwas Bacta. Du hast zehn Minuten."  
Obi-Wan glaubte, er habe nicht recht gehört, drehte sich dann aber wortlos um und ging aufs Zimmer.  
  
Der Lärm auf der Strasse war ohrenbetäubend. Überall hingen Banner und Fähnchen, die Strassen waren festlich geschmückt und man sah Menschen, wohin man auch blickte. Es war brütend heiss und in der Hitze des Mittags flimmerte der grosse Platz, welcher von mehreren Häuserblöcken umgeben war.  
Es war vorgeschrieben, dass alle Veridaner zur Wahl persönlich anwesend sein mussten und wählen war obligatorisch. So waren die Strassen gefüllt und die Veridaner, die nicht mehr auf den gewaltigen Platz passten, wo jeder Kandidat seine Vision von der Zukunft Veridas vorstellen würde, hatten sich in Cafés und Festzelte gedrängt, wo die Wahl per Holoprojektor übertragen wurde.  
Obi-Wan blickte sich um. Ihm wurde aufgetragen, nach dem Standort der Organisation Ausschau zu halten. Die hoffnungsvollen Blicke der Veridaner entgingen ihm nicht, sie beobachteten ihn beim Vorübergehen mit grossen Augen. Der junge Jedi schlängelte sich weiter durch die riesige Menschenmenge und schaute zu einem grossen Gebäude hinüber, in dem sich jetzt wohl Ando auf seine Rede vorbereitete. Qui-Gon war mit ihm gegangen um ihn zu schützen und er hatte Obi-Wan den Auftrag gegeben, sich gründlich umzuschauen.  
Und genau auf das versuchte er sich jetzt zu konzentrieren. Er bemühte sich, auf feine Hinweise der Macht zu achten und seinen Auftrag vor Augen zu halten, aber es gelang ihm nicht so recht. Schon seit Tagen waren seine Gedanken nur noch bei Kerina und solange er nicht wusste, wo sie war und wie es ihr ging, würde er andauernd Probleme mit seiner Konzentration haben.

Aus den Lautsprechern dröhnte jetzt die Stimme eines Mannes. Obi-Wan drehte sich um und schaute zum Rednerpult, auf dem der erste Kandidat stand. So viel der junge Jedi wusste, hatte die Organisation ihn gekauft.   
Obi-Wan drehte sich weg und liess seinen Blick weiterhin über die Köpfe der vielen Menschen schweifen, auf der Suche nach einem Hinweis oder einem bekannten Gesicht. Schweiss rann ihm über die Stirn und in die Augen und die Sonne brannte unbarmherzig auf die Leute herab an diesem ungewöhnlich heissen Spätsommertag. Mit dem Ärmel fuhr sich Obi-Wan über die Stirn und als sich seine Sicht nach einigen Malen blinzeln wieder geklärt hatte, erblickte er plötzlich zwei Gestalten in einer schattigen Nebengasse. Gegen die Sonne waren sie kaum zu erkennen und der junge Jedi konnte nur ihre Umrisse ausmachen. Trotzdem glaubte er Kapuzen zu sehen, die tief ins Gesicht gezogen waren.  
Sofort schärften sich Obi-Wans Sinne und sein Gesicht nahm einen Ausdruck äusserster Konzentration an. Er bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Menge auf sie zu und gleichzeitig tastete er mit der Macht nach ihnen. Ihre Schilde waren oben, kein Wunder also, dass er sie nicht gespürt hatte.  
Der junge Jedi sah aber beim näher Kommen ein, dass sie ihn ohne den Schutz der Masse bald erkennen würden und das war es eigentlich nicht, was er vorgehabt hatte. Er musste näher an sie herankommen ohne gesehen zu werden. Obi-Wan überlegte kurz, dann lief er an die Hausmauern gedrängt die Strasse hinunter und bog schliesslich in eine andere Nebengasse ein, etwas unterhalb von der, in welcher die zwei Männer sassen.  
Die Gasse war schmal und er war allein. Einen Moment lang genoss Obi-Wan einfach nur die Kühle der schattigen Strasse, dann lief er weiter und liess den Lärm der Menschen auf dem Platz hinter sich. An der nächsten Ecke angekommen, kniete er sich hin und schaute vorsichtig um die Ecke. Er konnte jetzt die zwei Gestalten besser ausmachen, da er sich jetzt genau von der anderen Seite näherte. Die Strasse war schmutzig und überall lag Müll herum.   
Der junge Jedi erwägte kurz seine Chancen, dann entschied er sich dazu, es zu wagen. Er liess sich auf alle Viere nieder und kroch vorwärts, Mülleimer und herumliegende, kaputte Haushaltsgeräte als Deckung benutzend.  
Er hatte sich schliesslich so nah heran gerobbt, dass er bereits ihre Stimmen hören konnte, auch wenn er bei dem Lärm der Menschen auf der Strasse nicht verstehen konnte, was sie sagten.  
Ich muss noch etwas näher heran, dachte Obi-Wan und schaute sich nach einem geeigneten Versteck um. Er entdeckte ein altes Sofa, etwa fünf Meter entfernt, dafür aber auf der anderen Seite der Gasse. Um dorthin zu gelangen, würde er es wagen müssen, für einen kurzen Moment ohne Deckung zu sein.  
Obi-Wan schloss die Augen und griff nach der Macht. Den richtigen Zeitpunkt abwartend und fühlend holte er tief Luft und stiess sich von der Hausmauer hinter sich ab. Gebückt rennend erreichte er das Sofa und stellte erleichtert fest, dass die zwei Männer nichts bemerkt hatten. Endlich konnte der Jedi ihren Gesprächen folgen.  
"... kann es kaum erwarten. Berkint wird es auch freuen. Die Kleine gefällt ihm, auch wenn sie bis jetzt noch nicht sehr nett zu ihm gewesen ist", sagte der eine Mann und lachte abfällig.  
"Ich würde ihr nichts durchgehen lassen", meinte der zweite Mann und Obi-Wan hörte, dass dieser deutlich älter war. "Wenn ICH sie in die Finger kriege, wird sie schon noch lernen zu gehorchen."  
"Freu dich nicht zu früh, wahrscheinlich ist sie in ein paar Tagen tot. Du hast den Boss ja gehört."  
Obi-Wan kochte vor Wut.  
Du wirst nie erfahren, wo Kerina ist, wenn du die Kerle jetzt tötest, versuchte er sich selbst zu beruhigen, aber seine Hände zitterten weiterhin vor Zorn.  
Plötzlich wurden die Leute auf der Strasse still und auch die Gespräche der beiden Männer verstummten. Augenblicklich war Obi-Wans Wut verflogen und er wartete gespannt, was geschehen würde.  
"Bewohner von Verida", erklang auf einmal Hev Andos ruhige Stimme über die Lautsprecher und ein zuversichtliches Lächeln stahl sich auf Obi-Wans Lippen.

"Bewohner von Verida", erklang auf einmal Hev Andos ruhige Stimme über die Lautsprecher und ein zuversichtliches Lächeln stahl sich auf Obi-Wans Lippen.   
"Ihr wisst alle, was hier vor sich geht und ich möchte euch an eure Unabhängigkeit, eure Vernunft und vor allem an euer Gewissen erinnern. Ich bin hier, um mit euch zusammen für eine Vorstellung und Vision von einem anderen, gerechteren Verida zu kämpfen. Gemeinsam können wir noch einmal von vorne anfangen, ein neues Verida miteinander zu kreieren. Dafür braucht es Mut", rief Ando mit lauter Stimme und erhob sein Haupt, um über die riesige Menschenmasse blicken zu können.  
"Aber schaut euch um. Ihr seid nicht allein und ich bin heute hierher gekommen, um euch voranzugehen und euch den nötigen Mut zu schenken. Ohne eure Mithilfe bleibt das aber nur ein Traum eines einzelnen, idealistischen Mannes, der sich ein besseres Verida vorstellen kann, als es jetzt ist."  
Obi-Wan hatte jedem einzelnen Wort des Politikers gelauscht. Ando verstand es wie kein Zweiter, seine Zuhörer in seinen Bann zu ziehen. Seine Worte waren einfach, aber dennoch voller Ausdrucksstärke und seine Stimme gab den Menschen Hoffnung.  
Der junge Jedi wartete gespannt auf die Fortsetzung der Rede, aber in diesem Moment sprach wieder der ältere der zwei dunkelgekleideten Männer.  
"Schade, so wie es aussieht ist die Kleine heute abend wirklich tot. Diese Ratte auf dem Rednerpult dort oben schert sich einen Dreck um die Geisel, der hat wohl nur seine Karriere im Kopf. Dabei ist es wirklich schade um sie. Zu gern würde ich ihr noch einen Besuch abstatten, bevor der Boss sie alle macht und sie in kleinen Häppchen zurücksendet."  
Der andere Mann liess wieder sein abfälliges Lachen hören und sagte spöttisch: "Weshalb tust du's nicht einfach? Der Boss hat nur Berkint und einen anderen Trottel bei ihr zurückgelassen und mit den beiden kommst du wohl noch klar. Und der Boss selber ist ja hier. Er will sich noch um die Jedi kümmern."  
Einen Augenblick lang herrschte Stille. Dann erklang ein Rascheln und Schritte näherten sich Obi-Wans Versteck. Der Jedi duckte sich weiter in die Nische zwischen Sofa und Wand und hoffte inständig, dass er nicht entdeckt werden würde.  
"Hey, das war nur ein Scherz!", rief der jüngere Mann und lachte unsicher. "Du kannst doch jetzt nicht tatsächlich zu der kleinen Hure? Der Boss braucht dich hier!"  
"Warum sollte ich nicht gehen?", fragte der andere gefährlich leise und die Schritte stoppten etwa einen halben Meter vor dem herumliegendem Sofa, hinter dem sich der Jedi versteckt hielt. "Weißt du was? Der Scheisskerl dort oben hat verdammt Recht, das ganze hier ist eine einzige Unterdrückung und ich habe die Schnauze voll! Du kannst dem Boss sagen was du willst, mir ist's egal!"  
Der Mann rauschte an Obi-Wan vorbei, ohne ihn zu bemerken. Hinter sich hörte der Jedi bloss noch den jüngeren Mann fluchen, dann zog sich Obi-Wan zurück und folgte der dunkelgekleideten Gestalt.  
  
Der Mann führte Obi-Wan aus dem Getümmel der Wahlen heraus und in die Nähe des Flugplatzes. Der Jedi liess den Abstand zwischen sich und dem Verfolgten anwachsen, damit der Mann ihn nicht durch Zufall entdecken würde, falls er sich umdrehen würde.   
So gelangten sie zu einem etwas ausserhalb abgestellten Schiff, welches der Mann ohne sich auch nur einmal umzublicken betrat.  
Obi-Wan folgte ihm vorsichtig, blieb dann zögernd stehen. Qui-Gon würde ihn hier in Triuno brauchen, er hatte ja selbst mitangehört, dass die Organisation einen Schlag gegen die Jedi plante. Ausserdem war auch Ando in Gefahr, denn für Obi-Wan war es klar, dass er zum neuen Regierungschef gewählt würde. Nach dieser Rede hatte er keine Zweifel mehr daran.  
Aber wo gehörte er selbst hin? Sein Gewissen sagte ihm, dass er es der Bevölkerung Veridas schulde, sie aus dieser verzweifelten Lage herauszuholen. Aber sein Herz sprach eine andere Sprache und er konnte es einfach nicht über sich bringen, Kerina einen so qualvollen Tod sterben zu lassen, sei es auch für das Wohl einer ganzen Bevölkerung.  
Der Jedi presste beide Fäuste fest an seine Stirn und stiess verzweifelt die Luft aus. Er hatte keine Zeit sich zu entscheiden.  
‚Qui-Gon wird es auch ohne mich schaffen. Er ist ein mächtiger Jedi und er ist schon vor mir alleine zurechtgekommen, also kann er das jetzt auch', dachte Obi-Wan schliesslich und schlich sich auf das Raumschiff zu.   
Drinnen hörte er den Mann fluchen, da der Antrieb nicht zu funktionieren schien. Obi-Wan nutzte diese Gelegenheit aus und lief geduckt unter dem Fenster hindurch bis zum Frachtraum ganz hinten am Heck. Eine kurze Bewegung mit der Hand und ein leises metallisches Knacken war hörbar. Wie von alleine schwang die Luke auf und der Jedi kletterte in das Schiff.   
Der Raum war nicht gross, aber es standen einige Kisten und Geräte herum, so dass es für Obi-Wan nicht schwer war, ein geeignetes Versteck zu finden, falls es dem Mann vorne im Cockpit einfallen würde, nach hinten zu kommen.   
Obi-Wan setzte sich hinter einer grossen Kiste auf den Boden und lehnte seinen Kopf nach hinten an die metallene Wand. Sie war kühl und das war ein angenehmer Gegensatz zu der Hitze draussen.  
Plötzlich erzitterte das Schiff unter ihm und der Jedi fühlte, wie die Maschinen ansprangen und sich das ganze Schiff zu bewegen begann. Jetzt blieb ihm nichts anderes mehr übrig als zu warten und zu hoffen, dass der Mann ihn wirklich zu Kerina bringen würde.

Qui-Gon lehnte sich an die Balustrade des Podiums, welches gleich neben dem Rednerpult stand. Er wollte so nahe wie möglich bei Hev Ando bleiben, denn er spürte deutlich die Bedrohung, die von der Organisation ausging. Noch war sie nicht akut, aber er konnte den Zorn der Männer wachsen fühlen, je mehr die Leute applaudierten und dem jungen Politiker zujubelten.  
Zuerst waren die Veridaner vorsichtig gewesen und kaum jemand hatte sich getraut, etwas zu rufen oder auch nur zu klatschen. Zu gross war die Angst vor der Organisation gewesen. Aber je länger Hev Ando sprach, desto sicherer wurde der junge Politiker selbst und desto feuriger und emotionaler wurden seine Worte. Die Menge wurde davon mitgerissen und in diesem Zustand von Wut und Hoffnung würde die Organisation nicht mehr viel machen können. Das Volk war vereinigt und sie vertrauten Ando völlig.  
Qui-Gon lächelte zufrieden. Bis jetzt lief alles nach Plan.  
Sein Blick schweifte weiterhin über die Köpfe der vielen Menschen, in der Hoffnung, vielleicht Obi-Wan in der Menge zu entdecken. Das war so ziemlich unmöglich bei so vielen Leuten, dennoch suchte er den Platz ab. Vor ein paar Wochen hätte er einfach mit der Macht ausgegriffen und seinen Schüler durch ihr Band angesprochen, aber das war jetzt ausgeschlossen. Ihr Band war schwächer als an jenem Tag, als er Obi-Wan zu seinem Padawan gewählt hatte.  
Das Lächeln des Jedi-Meisters verschwand, als er an seinen Schüler dachte. Beinahe unmerklich schüttelte er den Kopf und nahm sich vor, nicht in diesem Moment an Obi-Wan zu denken und schaute stattdessen zu dem jungen Politiker auf dem Rednerpult hoch.  
Dieser war bei dem dritten und letzten Holovid angekommen, welches er während seiner Rede zeigte und das sie mühsam aus Lorinos und Kerinas Haus geholt hatten. Es zeigte das kleine Sklaven-Mädchen bei der täglichen, unglaublich harten Arbeit auf den Anbauplantagen der Organisation.   
Man hörte deutlich, wie die Menge empört nach Luft schnappte. Unruhe kam auf und vereinzelte wütende Ausrufe und Verfluchungen erschallten, die gegen die Organisation gerichtet waren.  
Beim Anblick des kleinen Mädchens war dem Jedi-Meister ungewollt ein anderes Bild erschienen. Ebenfalls ein Sklave, ein kleiner Junge mit dunkelblondem Haar, der mit grossen, hoffnungsvollen Augen zu ihm aufblickte... Qui-Gon war sich sicher, dass er ihm noch nie zuvor begegnet war, dennoch fühlte er so etwas wie Vertrautheit und dieses Gefühl hatte ihn für einen kurzen Moment abgelenkt.  
Und auf einmal stand wie aus dem Nichts die hochgewachsene Gestalt des Anführers auf der grossen Bühne vor dem Rednerpult. Seine Augen blitzten gefährlich und in der rechten Hand hielt er das deaktivierte Lichtschwert.   
"Es reicht."  
Qui-Gons Sinne waren sofort auf Alarmbereitschaft und er schalte sich selbst wegen seiner Unachtsamkeit.  
‚Wo war ich denn eigentlich in meinen Gedanken? Auf jeden Fall nicht dort, wo ich hätte sein sollen.'.  
Der Jedi-Meister trat vom Geländer weg und schritt auf den Anführer zu. Hinter dem Mann versammelten sich noch mehr Gestalten, jede davon mit einer tief ins Gesicht gezogenen Kapuze. Auch von oben auf den Dächern nahm Qui-Gon plötzlich die Präsenz vieler anderer Männer der Organisation wahr. Bis jetzt waren ihre Schilde ganz zu gewesen, aber das war jetzt nicht mehr nötig, denn der Anführer hob die Hand zum Zeichen des Angriffes.  
Qui-Gon sammelte sich und atmete tief ein.   
‚Obi-Wan, wo bleibst du nur? Ich brauche deine Hilfe!"  
  
Weit ausserhalb Triunos schreckte Obi-Wan aus einem leichten Schlaf auf. Das feine Vibrieren der Motoren hatte ihm das Wachbleiben unmöglich gemacht.   
Ihm war es, als ob er etwas gehört hätte, als hätte ihn jemand gerufen. Aber als er angestrengt lauschte, hörte er nichts ausser dem Geräusch der Motoren.   
‚Toll, jetzt bin ich schon so verrückt, dass ich zu phantasieren beginne. Als hätte ich sonst nicht schon genug Probleme', dachte der junge Jedi kopfschüttelnd und lehnte sich wieder gegen die Wand.  
Da war es wieder!   
Obi-Wan setzte sich wie elektrisiert auf. Er wusste plötzlich, woher der Ruf kam und ihm gefiel die Erklärung überhaupt nicht. Qui-Gon hatte ihr Band benutzt. Und obwohl es nur noch schwach vorhanden war, konnte er die Dringlichkeit und Alarmbereitschaft darin spüren, auch wenn er die genauen Worte nicht verstand.  
Kein Zweifel, sein Meister war in Gefahr! Und er selbst war nicht da, um helfen zu können.  
Obi-Wan sank gegen die Wand zurück und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen.   
‚Es ist meine Schuld, ich habe schon wieder die falsche Entscheidung getroffen. Die Veridaner, Qui-Gon und auch Kerina werden mich hassen, wenn sie den heutigen Tag überleben!', dachte der Jedi verzweifelt.

Ein Zittern ging durch das Schiff und auf einmal stand es still.   
Obi-Wan hob den Kopf und lauschte angestrengt. Draussen vernahm er Schritte, die aussen an ihm vorbeigingen und sich langsam entfernten.  
Der Jedi stand auf und ging zur Luke hinüber. Sonnenlicht fiel auf sein Gesicht und Obi-Wan blinzelte einige Male, bevor sich seine Augen an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatten und er sich umsehen konnte. Das Schiff stand mitten auf einer Waldlichtung, Bäume und Büsche wuchsen in der Nähe und die Luft war erfüllt von Vogelgesang.  
Obi-Wan riss seinen Blick von dieser friedlichen Umgebung los und ging in die Richtung, in der er die Präsenz des anderen Mannes fühlte. Dieser führte ihn nach einiger Zeit zu einer kleinen Waldhütte, vor deren Tür ein Wächter stand. Der junge Jedi schlich sich unbemerkt näher heran und beobachtete, wie die zwei Männer sich um etwas stritten.  
‚Wahrscheinlich geht es darum, wer Kerina zuerst anfassen darf', dachte Obi-Wan düster.  
Schliesslich schien der Wächter nachzugeben und der andere Mann trat ein. Jetzt sah der Jedi seine Chance kommen. Er sprang auf und zog noch im Laufen das Lichtschwert, aktivierte es jedoch nicht. Der Wächter fuhr überrascht zusammen, als er eine Gestalt auf sich zurennen sah, aber er reagierte augenblicklich.   
Doch trotzdem nicht schnell genug. Der Wächter konnte zwar sein eigenes Lichtschwert ziehen, bevor er es jedoch aktivieren konnte, war Obi-Wan heran. Mit einem gewaltigen Satz landete er auf dem Mann obendrauf und beide stürzten zu Boden. Der Wächter streckte seine Hand nach dem verlorenen Lichtschwert aus, aber der Jedi stellte seinen Stiefel darauf und aktivierte gleichzeitig sein eigenes Lichtschwert. Die summende blaue Klinge ruhte nur einige Zentimeter vor der Kehle des Unterlegenen.  
„Wenn ich dich wäre", sagte Obi-Wan mit gefährlich leiser Stimme, „würde ich mich jetzt nicht mehr bewegen. Und keinen Ton, verstanden?"  
Der Wächter nickte beinahe unmerklich, die weit aufgerissenen Augen starr auf die Klinge aus purer Energie gerichtet.  
Der Jedi griff, ohne seine Augen von dem Gefangenen abzuwenden, in seinen Gürtel und holte ein langes, dünnes Seil hervor. Eilig fesselte er den Mann und knebelte ihn mit einem Stück Holz. Dann erhob er sich langsam und schlich sich zur Tür. Sie war aus dickem Metall, so wie auch der Rest der Hütte, und nur mit einer braunen Farbe als Tarnung angestrichen. Trotzdem konnte Obi-Wan Stimmen vernehmen, wenn er sich anstrengte.  
„Ah, wir sind nun etwas bereitwilliger als noch vor ein paar Stunden. Was ist denn los? Keinen Mut mehr? Oder vielleicht keine Hoffnung? Die hätt' ich allerdings auch schon lange aufgegeben. Selbst wenn dich jemand finden wollte, hätte er hier draussen keine Chance uns zu finden."  
Ein dreckiges Lachen war zu hören, das fast wie ein Bellen klang.

„Endlich. Nur wir beide. Keiner wird dich hören wenn du schreist. Nur ich, und mir gefällt so was."  
Obi-Wans Hände fingen an zu zittern und er krallte seine Finger in den Stoff seines Umhangs.  
„Geh weg von mir!", schrie eine zweite Stimme, eindeutig die von Kerina, und Obi-Wans Herz machte einen Satz, als er hörte, wie verzweifelt und hilflos sie klang.   
Der Jedi machte sich am Türschloss zu schaffen, merkte aber bald, dass es kompliziert gebaut war und er es nicht einfach so aufbringen würde.  
Von drinnen hörte er Geräusche eines Kampfes und den plötzlichen Aufschrei des Mannes.  
„Du Miststück!!!"  
Einen Moment war es ruhig. Dann ein Schlag. Und wieder Stille.  
Obi-Wan bildete sich ein, ein leises Wimmern zu hören, aber er war sich nicht sicher. Mittlerweile hatte er damit begonnen, sich mit ganzem Gewicht gegen die Türe zu werfen. Das brachte aber überhaupt nichts, ausser dass sich seine Wut und Verzweiflung nur noch mehr steigerten. Schliesslich griff er nach dem Lichtschwert und hielt die Klinge gegen das Metall. Ein paar Funken prasselten auf den Waldboden nieder, aber die Klinge konnte die Metallwand nicht durchdringen.  
„Nein!", wisperte er tonlos, liess die Waffe aus der Hand gleiten und sank vor der Türe auf die Knie. Er konnte Kerina nicht so verlieren, nicht auf diese grausame Weise, nicht wenn er nur einige Meter von ihr entfernt war und trotzdem nichts dagegen unternehmen konnte.   
Kraftlos schlug er die Faust gegen die Türe. Nichts unternehmen? Sein Blick fiel auf die verletzte Hand, wo er sich heute morgen geschnitten hatte, als er den Spiegel in Scherben verwandelte. Der Schnitt war beinahe verheilt, nur noch eine feine weisse Linie erinnerte ihn an die Verletzung. Die Macht hatte seinen Körper schneller heilen lassen. Und die Macht war auch jetzt da, in Reichweite, er musste seine Hand nur noch danach ausstrecken.  
Obi-Wan sammelte sich und stand langsam auf. Er hob seine Rechte und konzentrierte sich auf die Türe.  
Plötzlich erklang von drinnen wieder ein dumpfer Schlag und ein schmerzerfüllter Schrei. Obi-Wans Konzentration wankte und die ausgestreckte Hand fing an zu zittern. Es war als ob jemand eine Barriere vor sein Denken geschoben hätte und der Jedi fühlte wieder nichts als Wut. Die Türe bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter.  
Obi-Wan versuchte die Geräusche und Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu verdrängen und sich nur auf die Türe zu konzentrieren. Bilder von ihm und Qui-Gon beim Üben genau solcher Aufgaben kamen ihm vor Augen. Bilder, die ihn gemeinsam mit Meister Yoda zeigten, bei Disziplinaufgaben. Und dann wieder er selber und sein Meister. Und Kerina.  
Fast unmerklich lächelte der Jedi und atmete tief ein. Erneut hob er die Hand, die er zuvor hatte sinken lassen, und richtete sie auf die Türe. Kraftvoll schwang sie auf. Obi-Wan trat mit langen Schritten ein und rief im Vorübergehen sein Lichtschwert zur Hand.  
Was er sah, liess ihn wieder einen Augenblick wanken. Der Mann von der Organisation, halb liegend auf Kerina, die Hand bereits wieder zum Schlag erhoben. Gerade blickte er voller Verblüffung auf, als ob er nicht glauben könnte, was er da sah. Darunter Kerina, die Augen ebenfalls weit aufgerissen, die Lippen aufgeplatzt und blutig.   
Doch der Augenblick der Unsicherheit ging vorbei und sofort hatte sich Obi-Wan wieder unter Kontrolle und wurde ruhig. Überlegen. Jedi.  
Das Lichtschwert war nur noch eine Dekoration, als Obi-Wan erneut die Hand hob und den Mann hoch in die Luft und mit einem deutlich vernehmbaren Knirschen in die gegenüberliegende Wand schleuderte. Bewusstlos sank dieser zusammen, ein feiner roter Blutfaden lief ihm von der Stirn herab.

Einen Moment lang blickte der Jedi den geschlagenen Gegner noch an, dann drehte er sich um und war mit drei weit ausgreifenden Schritten an Kerinas Seite. Die junge Frau schluchzte leise und verbarg ihr Gesicht ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen in Obi-Wans weitem Umhang. Obi-Wan kämpfte wieder mit der aufkommenden Wut, rang sie aber bald wieder nieder und nahm Kerina in den Arm. Die Freude und Erleichterung, sie mehr oder weniger unverletzt wieder gefunden zu haben überdeckte rasch alles andere.  
Lange hielt er sie, auch als ihr Schluchzen schon lange aufgehört hatte, und wiegte sie sanft in seinen Armen. Als Kerina schliesslich ihr Gesicht hob und ihm in die Augen blickte, erkannte Obi-Wan voller Erstaunen, dass sie lächelte. Er war so verblüfft, dass er nur ein schiefes Grinsen zustande brachte, was aber ihr Lächeln nur noch breiter machte.  
„Danke, dass du gekommen bist", sagte sie leise. „Ich hatte wirklich schon alle Hoffnung aufgegeben."  
„Es tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Ich wünschte, ich hätte früher kommen können."  
Dabei dachte der junge Jedi plötzlich an Qui-Gon und an die seltsame Warnung über ihr Band, die er im Schiff erhalten hatte. Vielleicht war aber noch nicht alles verloren...  
„Kerina, wir müssen unbedingt zurück. Mein Meister hat mich gerufen, aber ich konnte dich nicht einfach hier lassen." Obi-Wan liess den Kopf hängen. „Ich habe ihn verlassen und bin hierher gekommen, ohne dass er es wusste."  
Kerina strich ihre Hand zärtlich über seine Wange und richtete damit seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zurück zu ihr. Ihre dunklen Augen blickten ernst in die seinen.  
„Ich wollte nie, dass ihr meinetwegen nicht mehr miteinander klar kommt. Ich verdanke euch, euch beiden, soviel und es wäre ein schlechter Dank, wenn ihr wegen mir Auseinandersetzungen habt."  
‚Auseinandersetzungen! Unser Streit ging weit über eine Auseinandersetzung heraus. Vielleicht auch schon darüber heraus, je wieder zueinander zu finden...'  
Die junge Frau schien Obi-Wans Gedanken zu lesen, denn sie stand auf und zog ihn mit sich.  
„Du darfst Qui-Gon nicht im Stich lassen, auch wenn du dich davor fürchtest, was er dir sagen wird. Du hast vollkommen Recht, wir müssen zurück und zwar so schnell wie möglich. In Triuno wird mittlerweile die Hölle los sein."  
Der Jedi war etwas erstaunt, wie bestimmt sie klang und zögerte keinen Augenblick, ihr aus der Hütte zu folgen, wo sie so viele schreckliche Stunden zwischen Hoffnung und Verzweiflung verbracht hatte. Er griff im Laufen nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie zärtlich.   
Gemeinsam gingen sie durch den Wald in Richtung des abgestellten Raumschiffes.

Blasterschüsse prasselten von überall auf den Jedi-Meister ein. Voller Konzentration wehrte er jeden einzelnen Schuss ab, hätte aber beinahe den Angreifer übersehen, der sich ihm mit gezogenem Lichtschwert von hinten näherte. Im letzten Augenblick spürte er eine feine Warnung der Macht. Blitzartig tauchte er unter dem Schlag durch und fällte seinen Gegner mit einem geschickten Ausfall.  
Qui-Gon schöpfte einen Moment Atem und schaute sich auf dem Kampffeld um.  
Auf dem grossen Platz, auf dem die Wahlen stattgefunden hatten, tobte ein heftiges Gefecht zwischen Veridanern und Männern von der Organisation. Die ansonsten friedlichen Bürger kämpften mit einer Verbissenheit, die im völligen Gegensatz zu ihrer langen Untätigkeit standen.  
‚Sie fühlen sich schuldig für das Leiden von unzähligen Menschen', dachte Qui-Gon und wischte sich mit einem Ärmel den Schweiss von der Stirn. ‚Sicherlich wussten sie schon vorher, dass die Organisation Verbrechen begeht, aber nie hätten sie gedacht, dass es ein solches Ausmass erreicht hat. Sie schämen sich für ihr langes passives Zuschauen.'  
Trotz der hartnäckigen Gegenwehr der Veridaner, gewann die Organisation langsam die Oberhand und der Jedi-Meister zählte wesentlich mehr Tote auf Seiten der Bürger. Nur wenige der reglosen Körper, die auf dem Platz lagen, trugen die dunklen Umhänge der Organisation.  
‚Kein Wunder, einfache Menschen haben gegen Lichtschwert und Blaster keine Chance.'  
Mit sorgenvoller Mine schaute er zu, wie sich drei junge Veridaner einem Mann von der Organisation nur mit Eisenstangen bewaffnet näherten.  
‚Wir brauchen Verstärkung und zwar schon ziemlich bald!', dachte der Jedi-Meister verzweifelt und blockte weitere Schüsse mit seinem Lichtschwert ab. Wo blieb nur Obi-Wan? Es war schon bald klar gewesen, dass der jüngere Jedi sich nicht mehr in der Nähe des Kampfplatzes aufhielt und Qui-Gon hatte sich den Kopf zerbrochen, wo sein Padawan wohl steckte.  
Zuerst hatte er sich enorm um seinen Schüler gesorgt, aber mittlerweile erschien es ihm logischer, dass Obi-Wans Verschwinden wohl eher etwas mit Kerina zu tun hatte.   
Neben ihm gab Lorino plötzlich einen qualvollen Laut von sich und Qui-Gon wurde augenblicklich aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Der junge Mann presste seine linke Hand auf seinen rechten Oberarm. Blut quoll zwischen seinen Fingern hervor und sein Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt.   
Der Jedi-Meister kniete sich neben Lorino.  
"Geh in das Gebäude und kümmere dich darum, dass niemand bis zu Hev Ando vordringt", sprach Qui-Gon eindringlich auf den jungen Mann ein. Zuvor hatte Lorino sich strikt geweigert, Qui-Gons Seite zu verlassen und zusammen mit dem Politiker im Regierungsgebäude Schutz zu suchen. Aber unter dem Vorwand der Verletzung würde der Jedi-Meister ihn vielleicht dazu überreden können.  
"Auf dem Dach steht ein Raumjäger startklar. Benutz ihn aber nur als letzten Ausweg wenn hier alles zusammenbricht, ansonsten ist das Risiko zu hoch, abgeschossen zu werden. Nun geh schon!"  
Lorino nickte widerstrebend, gehorchte aber ohne Widerrede.

‚Jetzt bleiben also nur noch Keraf und ich übrig', dachte Qui-Gon und blickte für einen Moment zu seinem Freund hinüber, der sich an die Front der Veridaner gestellt hatte und sie führte. Aber der Jedi-Meister konnte erkennen, dass die Übermacht irgendeinmal zu gross sein wird und dann auch Keraf und er nicht mehr viel dagegen unternehmen werden konnten.  
Wieder liefen vier der Männer der Organisation auf einmal auf Qui-Gon zu und der Jedi sah sich schon bald in einen Kampf verwickelt. Er machte Ausfälle, wich aus und griff wieder an, aber immer mehr Männer schienen hinzuzukommen. Auf einmal wurde die Überzahl zu gross und Qui-Gon spürte, wie ein stechender Schmerz über seinen Rücken fuhr. Er konnte einen schmerzvollen Ausschrei nicht mehr ganz zurückhalten und einen Augenblick später wurde er von einem Schlag zu Boden geworfen. Noch immer klammerte er sich an sein Lichtschwert und wehrte auch weiterhin die Hiebe ab, die auf ihn niederprasselten, aber er wusste, dass er das so nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde.  
Plötzlich gab der Mann, der direkt vor ihm gestanden hatte, einen gequälten Laut von sich und stürzte vornüber, direkt auf den gefallenen Jedi-Meister. Wie durch einen Nebel nahm Qui-Gon hektische Schreie und Befehle war, als er sich mühsam unter dem Körper des toten Mannes hervorarbeitete.   
Was er aber dann sah, liess sein Herz einen überraschten Sprung tun und ein kleines Hoffnungsflämmchen flackerte wieder auf.   
Obwohl ihm die Person, welche ihn gegen die Angreifer verteidigt hatte, den Rücken zudrehte, hätte Qui-Gon ihn selbst in tiefster Dunkelheit erkennt. Obi-Wan. Sein Padawan war endlich gekommen.  
Mühsam rappelte sich der ältere Jedi auf und trat an die Seite seines Schülers. Dieser sah ihn scheu von der Seite an und in seinem Blick lag Reue, aber auch eine sonderbare Ruhe. In diesem Moment wusste Qui-Gon, dass es Obi-Wan gelungen war, Kerina zu retten und automatisch glitt sein Blick suchend durch die Menge und er fand die junge Frau schliesslich an Kerafs Seite. Sie war mit einem Blaster bewaffnet und stand wie Keraf selbst in der vordersten Reihe.  
Der Jedi-Meister schaute wieder zu seinem Padawan zurück und bemerkte, dass dieser ihn noch immer beobachtete. Qui-Gon lächelte ein wenig und spürte augenblicklich, wie sich Obi-Wan entspannte, gleichzeitig den Griff seines Lichtschwertes fester umschloss.  
Der junge Jedi hatte alles was er brauchte. Zwar hatte er Kerina nicht überreden können, sich in Sicherheit zu bringen, dennoch wusste er sie an Kerafs Seite einigermassen sicher. Und jetzt war er bei seinem Meister und er spürte genau, dass das sein Platz war. Würde er jetzt sterben, dann wäre das der Wille der Macht und er würde es akzeptieren.   
Wieder griffen die Männer der Organisation an und Qui-Gon und Obi-Wan kämpften Seite an Seite. Es gelang ihnen mehrmals, die aufgebrachten Männer zurückzudrängen, aber sie sammelten sich immer wieder von neuem.  
Qui-Gon fühlte, wie seine Kräfte schwanden. Das Gefecht schien ewig zu dauern. Sein Rücken brannte wie Feuer und seine Bewegungen hatten vor langer Zeit ihre Eleganz und Anmut verloren. Zwar schienen die Veridaner langsam den Kampf zu gewinnen, dafür zogen sich aber immer mehr Männer der Organisation dorthin zurück, wo der Jedi-Meister und Obi-Wan kämpften. Würden sie die Jedi besiegen, könnten sie ungehindert das Regierungsgebäude betreten, wo Ando und Lorino sich im Moment aufhielten.  
//Meister, wir werden sie nicht mehr lange aufhalten können!//  
Qui-Gon spürte die Verzweiflung in seinem Schüler und er hätte nichts lieber getan, als Obi-Wan zu versichern, dass alles wieder gut werden würde. Das aber wäre gelogen gewesen. Deshalb antwortete der Jedi-Meister nicht, sondern hielt einfach weiterhin seinen Angriff aufrecht.  
Auf einmal geriet das Gefecht ins Stocken und das Dröhnen eines Raumschiffes ertönte.  
‚Das wird wohl Lorino sein. Habe ich ihm nicht gesagt, er soll das Raumschiff erst benutzen, wenn es keinen anderen Ausweg mehr gibt?', fragte sich Qui-Gon irritiert und schaute hoch.  
Aber es war nicht der bewegliche Raumjäger des Politikers, den er über sich sah, sondern ein grosses Schiff des galaktischen Senats. Qui-Gon riss ungläubig die Augen auf. Konnte es sein...?  
Das Schiff sank langsam herab und landete schliesslich in der Mitte des riesigen Platzes. Aus der geöffneten Luke sprang Mace Windu und an seiner Seite Adi Gallia mit vier weiteren Jedi-Teams. Gemeinsam schlugen sie sich ihren Weg durch die feindlichen Linien und innerhalb kürzester Zeit war der Kampf vorüber. Verida hatte mit Hilfe der Jedi gesiegt. Die wenigen einzelnen Gruppen der Organisation, die nach dem Kampf noch übrigblieben, wurden festgenommen. Es war vorbei.

Qui-Gon atmete tief durch und versuchte dabei sich etwas aufzurichten, aber die klaffende Wunde an seinem Rücken liess ihn vor Schmerz zusammenzucken. Obi-Wan, der bis vorhin noch eifrig nach Kerina Ausschau gehalten hatte, drehte sich zu dem Jedi-Meister um und war mit wenigen Schritten an dessen Seite.   
"Meister! Ihr hättet etwas sagen sollen!"  
Qui-Gon lächelte schwach und schüttelte Obi-Wans Hand von seiner Schulter.   
"Es ist nicht so schlimm wie es aussieht."  
Die Besorgnis seines Padawans wirkte zwar wie Balsam auf ihr gespaltenes Verhältnis, aber jetzt war nicht die Zeit, um sich um Wunden zu kümmern. Zuerst würde er wohl Mace Windu Rede und Antwort stehen müssen. Der Jedi-Meister verzog das Gesicht.   
Sein Schüler fasste das wohl als Zeichen des Schmerzes von der Verletzung auf, denn er ergriff Qui-Gon an beiden Schultern und drehte ihn zu sich um, so dass sie sich direkt in die Augen schauen konnten.  
"Bitte, Meister, sagt wenn ich etwas für Euch tun kann. Ich sehe doch, dass es euch nicht gut geht."  
Qui-Gon konnte das Grinsen, das sich auf seine Lippen stahl und seine Gesichtszüge erhellte, einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten.  
"Du könntest mit Mace reden."  
Obi-Wan starrte seinen Meister zuerst nur verdutzt an, dann auf einmal verstand er und stöhnte leise auf.  
"Nein, nur das nicht! Er wird uns tagelang Strafpredigten halten, nein schlimmer, er wird uns einsperren! Der Jedi-Rat wird uns nie mehr ausserhalb des Tempels lassen, geschweige dann auf eine Mission schicken!"  
Der Jedi-Meister grinste noch ein wenig breiter, als er die Übertreibungen seines Schülers hörte.  
"Tja, alles hat seinen Preis", sagte plötzlich eine kühle Stimme hinter ihnen.  
Obi-Wan und Qui-Gon fuhren gleichzeitig herum und sahen das Objekt ihrer Reden vor sich. Mace Windu hatte die Arme verschränkt und trug das düsterste Stirnrunzeln, das die beiden Jedi je gesehen hatten.  
Das Grinsen des Jedi-Meisters war augenblicklich verschwunden und Obi-Wan bemühte sich, so gerade wie möglich dazustehen. Beide hatten innerlich resigniert und warteten mit heruntergeschlagenen Augen auf die unausweichliche Strafpredigt.  
"Was habt ihr euch eigentlich dabei gedacht?", begann Mace, seine Stimme gefährlich leise und beherrscht. "Einfach so abzuhauen, ohne das Einverständnis des Rates abzuwarten? Wären wir nicht zur rechten Zeit gekommen, dann wärt ihr jetzt beide eins mit der Macht und falls die Veridaner den Kampf gewonnen hätten, dann wären sie jetzt sicherlich ohne politisches Oberhaupt."  
Das Ratsmitglied hielt nur kurz inne um Luft zu holen.  
"Ist euch eigentlich bewusst, wie nahe dran ihr gewesen sind, das Leben des neu gewählten Präsidenten aufs Spiel zu setzen? Ihr hättet alle sterben können! Und das nur, weil ein törichtes Jedi-Team gerne die Anweisungen ihres Rates in den Wind schlägt! Man könnte nicht meinen, dass du bereits so viele Jahre dem Jedi-Orden gedient hast, Qui-Gon, und man könnte nicht meinen, dass du kurz vor deinen Prüfungen stehst, Obi-Wan!"  
Der junge Jedi errötete und wusste nicht mehr, wohin er seinen Blick richten sollte, während der Jedi-Meister wie immer die Ruhe selbst war und Mace gelassen in die Augen schaute. Dies aber schien Mace nur noch mehr aufzuregen.  
"Das war mehr als unverantwortlich von euch, das wird bestimmt Konsequenzen haben. Morgen wird das Schiff euch zurück zum Tempel bringen, bis dahin will ich nichts mehr von euch hören."  
Das Ratsmitglied mass Meister und Padawan noch einmal mit einem finsteren Blick, drehte sich dann abrupt um und ging davon.  
Obi-Wan atmete tief aus und schaute dann zu Qui-Gon hinüber. Der Jedi-Meister zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ging dann auf das Regierungsgebäude zu, sein Schüler zwei Schritte hinter ihm.  
"Es hätte schlimmer sein können, Padawan. Erinnerst du dich noch daran, als du Mace auf einer Mission vor fünf Jahren unabsichtlich in diesen Teich voller kleiner stacheliger Würmer gestossen hast? Damals war er wütend gewesen."  
Der jüngere Jedi musste unwillkürlich lachen.  
'Ja, damals hätte ich viel gegeben, die Fähigkeit zu besitzen, unsichtbar zu sein als er herumgebrüllt hat. Dabei war es ja nicht einmal Absicht gewesen!'  
Obi-Wans Lachen verstummte aber schon bald wieder.  
"Aber irgendwie hat mich das Brüllen mehr beruhigt, als diese Beherrschung. Ich habe so ein unangenehmes Gefühl, dass das noch nicht alles gewesen ist."  
Qui-Gon konnte dem nur zustimmen.   
Die alte Vertrautheit zwischen ihm und Obi-Wan war wieder da, als hätte es da nie auch nur Anzeichen einer Auseinandersetzung gegeben. Trotzdem machte sich der Jedi-Meister nicht allzu viele Hoffnungen, dass es lange so bleiben würde. Im Moment waren beide einfach zu müde, um das unausweichliche Gespräch zu führen. Sie würden zwar nicht darum herum kommen, aber es lag ein stummes Einverständnis zwischen ihnen, dass sie es auf später verschieben würden. Beide genossen momentan einfach nur die friedliche Stimmung nach dem langen Kampf.  
"Lasst mich jetzt aber bitte um Eure Verletzung kümmern, Meister, Ihr müsst es nicht unbedingt schlimmer machen, als es schon ist!"

Am nächsten Tag regnete es. Das erste Mal, seit Obi-Wan diesen Planeten betreten hatte, schien die Sonne nicht und der Himmel war von dicken, grauen Wolken zugedeckt. Es war merklich kühler geworden.   
  
Eine lange Reihe von Trauergästen bahnte sich ihren Weg über den Friedhof. Zuvorderst, direkt hinter Teanis Sarg, gingen Kerina und Lorino. Beide trugen schwarz und beide hatten die Köpfe in Trauer gesenkt. Dahinter gingen Qui-Gon und Obi-Wan. Sie hatten die Kapuzen ihrer Umhänge hochgeschlagen und gleich daneben gingen Keraf und seine Familie. Noch weiter hinter in der Schlange befanden sich die anderen Jedi-Teams, so wie auch der neue Präsident von Verida.   
  
Sie alle trauerten um eines der vielen Opfer, welches die Organisation in ihrer langen Zeit als Beherrscher des Planeten gefordert hatten.   
  
'Jetzt gibt es zwar Hoffnung auf Besserung, aber das macht den Schmerz um eine verlorene Mutter nicht einfacher', dachte Obi-Wan und warf einen mitfühlenden Blick auf Lorino und Kerina, als sie schliesslich am Grab von Teani standen.   
  
Kerina weinte leise und obwohl der halbe Jedi-Rat anwesend war, ging Obi-Wan zu ihr hinüber und nahm sie in den Arm. Die junge Frau drückte den Jedi fest an sich und auch Obi-Wan stiegen Tränen in die Augen. Einerseits tat ihm die Frau, die er liebte, so unglaublich leid und andererseits trauerte er selbst um die herzliche Frau, die er an die Organisation verloren hatte.   
  
Qui-Gon betrachtete stumm, wie sich das Paar umarmte. Auch wenn man nicht machtsensitiv war, konnte man deutlich spüren, dass die Umarmung mehr als nur der Ausdruck des Beileids an den anderen darstellte. Der Jedi-Meister schaute kurz zu den anderen Jedi.   
  
Und so wie Mace dreinblickt, spürt er auch mehr als nur Freundschaft.   
  
Die Trennung würde für beide nicht leicht werden. Qui-Gon hatte gestern noch kurz mit Obi-Wan gesprochen und sein Schüler hatte ihm versichert, dass er auf jeden Fall mit nach Coruscant zurückkommen werde. Kerinas Befreiung und der Kampf hätten ihm deutlicher denn je gezeigt, dass sein Platz bei den Jedi sei. Der Jedi-Meister war mehr als nur erleichtert gewesen.   
  
Die Trauergemeinschaft löste sich langsam auf und als Mace Windu sich gemeinsam mit den anderen Jedi entfernten, hatte er Qui-Gon deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass er beim Raumschiff auf ihn und seinen Schüler wartete. Danach waren nur noch die zwei Jedi, Kerina und Lorino übriggeblieben.   
  
Kerina löste sich langsam aus Obi-Wans Umarmung und schaute ihn mit bleichem Gesicht an.   
  
"Wir sollten auch besser gehen, ich will nicht, dass ihr schon wieder wegen uns Ärger bekommt."   
  
Obi-Wan nickte und liess sich von Kerina vom Grab wegführen. Bevor sie den Friedhof verliessen, warf er noch einmal einen kurzen Blick zurück. Er würde Teani nicht vergessen.   
  
Eine Zeit lang gingen sie schweigend durch die Strassen, immer in Richtung des Raumhafens.   
  
"Ich werde dich vermissen", brachte Obi-Wan schliesslich aus zugeschnürter Kehle hervor. "Euch beide."   
  
Und er schaute zu Lorino hinüber, der ihm aus blassem Gesicht tapfer zulächelte.   
  
"Ihr habt viel für uns getan", sagte der junge Mann. "Hört nicht auf das was euer Ober-Jedi da sagt, ja?"   
  
Obi-Wan und Qui-Gon brachten beide ein Lächeln zustande, auch wenn ihnen das Herz schwer war wegen des baldigen Abschieds. Schliesslich hielt es Obi-Wan nicht mehr länger aus. Er umarmte Lorino heftig und sein Atem kam in zitternden, abgehackten Zügen.   
  
"Ach Lorino! Ich wünschte... ich wünschte ich hätte mehr für euch tun können! Ich wünschte ich hätte früher kommen können!"   
  
Ein geflüstertes "Es tut mir leid" war das Letzte, was der junge Jedi noch sagen konnte, bevor ihm die Stimme endgültig versagte.   
  
Lorino aber, tief berührt, schüttelte heftig den Kopf und schob Obi-Wan auf Armeslänge von sich.   
  
"Schau mich an, Obi-Wan! Glaube mir, es ist nicht deine Schuld! Weder Teanis Tod noch sonst irgendetwas! Ich bin froh, dass ihr gekommen seid. Verida hat euch so viel zu verdanken, ihr habt uns nicht im Stich gelassen, als uns alle anderen den Rücken zudrehten."   
  
Der junge Jedi nickte schliesslich, auch wenn er noch immer um Fassung rang.   
  
Kurz bevor sie das Schiff erreichten, fasste Obi-Wan Kerina an der Hand und führte sie etwas zur Seite. Der Abschied war gekommen, sie beide wussten es. Eine Zeit lang schauten sie sich einfach nur an, als wollte jeder die Züge des andern bis in alle Ewigkeit einprägen. Dann küssten sie sich sanft, bitter.   
  
"Ich weiss, dass ich das eigentlich nicht zu sagen brauche, Obi-Wan, aber ich werde dich nie vergessen. Du hast mir eine wunderschöne Zeit geschenkt und dafür sollte ich dankbar sein.   
  
Dennoch", Kerinas Stimme fing an zu zittern, "dennoch weiss ich nicht wie es ohne dich weitergehen soll. Was hat mein Leben denn jetzt noch für einen Sinn?"   
  
Obi-Wan fuhr mit seinen Fingern sachte ihrer Wange entlang und antwortete: "Dein Leben hat noch viel Sinn. Du hast einen Beruf, den du liebst und du hast noch immer Lorino. Auch Keraf hat euch seine Unterstützung bereits versprochen und dass du in ihm immer einen Freund haben wirst, das solltest du bereits wissen."   
  
"Weshalb kannst du nicht wie er entscheiden?", fragte Kerina und ihre ansonsten so sanfte Stimme klang auf einmal wütend und verzweifelt. "Warum kannst du dich nicht für ein normales Leben entscheiden?"   
  
Obi-Wan zuckte beinahe unmerklich zusammen. Aber dennoch hielten seine klaren Augen ihrem anschuldigendem Blick stand.   
  
"Weil es egoistisch wäre. Und nicht richtig. Ich kann nicht einfach alles hinter mir lassen. Vielleicht wollte das Schicksal, dass Keraf kein Jedi-Ritter werden würde, aber ich spüre deutlich den Willen der Macht. Und der Willen sagt mir, dass ich noch gebraucht werde."   
  
Aufgebracht hielt Kerina seinem Blick noch einen Augenblick stand, dann plötzlich wandte sie sich beschämt ab.   
  
"Es tut mir leid. Es war mehr als selbstsüchtig von mir zu verlangen, dass du bleiben würdest. Wir haben das alles schon mehrmals besprochen, trotzdem ist es so schwer, loszulassen."   
  
Obi-Wan schluckte leer und schloss die Augen.   
  
"Ich weiss."   
  
Er spürte plötzlich wieder Kerinas weiche Lippen auf seinen eigenen. Zärtlich und lange küssten sie sich.   
  
"Wirst du wiederkommen, Obi-Wan?"   
  
Der junge Jedi wappnete sich innerlich gegen seine Antwort.   
  
"Nein, ich denke nicht."   
  
Kerinas stummes Verständnis bedeutete ihm in diesem Augenblick mehr als alles andere.   
  
"Du solltest jetzt gehen", sagte Kerina auf einmal und als Obi-Wan aufblickte, sah er, wie Tränen an ihren Wangen herabliefen. Dennoch schien sie gefasster als zuvor.   
  
"Kommst du noch mit bis zum Schiff?"   
  
"Nein. Es... es würde alles nur noch verschlimmern. Lass uns hier Abschied nehmen."   
  
Sie versanken noch einmal in einem innigen Kuss und es war Kerina, die sich nach einiger Zeit aus seinem Kuss und seiner Umarmung löste. Langsam trat sie einen Schritt zurück, dann noch einen und schliesslich drehte sie sich um und rannte davon.   
  
Alles in Obi-Wan schrie danach, ihr nachzugehen oder sie sonstwie zum Zurückkehren zu veranlassen. Stattdessen schaute er ihr nur lange nach und ging dann wie betäubt zum Schiff zurück.   
  
Am Raumhafen fand er bereits schon alle versammelt. Sogar Keraf, Lorino und Hev Ando waren dort. Es gab noch einmal lange Abschiedsszenen und noch einmal durchlief Obi-Wan den gleichen Schmerz, als er sich von Keraf und von Lorino trennte. Beide waren ihm sehr ans Herz gewachsen. Dennoch befand er sich seit seines Abschieds von Kerina wie in Trance und er nahm alles nur wie aus weiter Distanz wahr. Er kam erst wieder richtig zu sich, als Veridas schöne Landschaft unter ihm nur noch als verschiedene Farbkleckse erkennbar waren. Ausser Qui-Gon war niemand in der Kabine und dieser schaute ihn mit nachdenklicher, jedoch nicht im mindesten vorwurfsvollen Mine an.   
  
"Es ist so zum besten für euch beide, Padawan", sagte Qui-Gon leise. "Wenn es irgendetwas gibt, das ich für dich tun kann, dann lass es mich wissen."   
  
Obi-Wan nickte matt. Der Jedi-Meister stand auf, legte seinem Schüler kurz die Hand auf die Schulter und wollte dann die Kabine verlassen.   
  
"Bleibt! Bitte geht nicht!"   
  
Qui-Gon blieb erstaunt stehen und drehte sich um. Obi-Wan sah ihn nicht an, sondern starrte einfach weiterhin vor sich auf den Boden, als hätte nicht er gerufen. Der Jedi-Meister ging zu ihm zurück und kniete sich vor Obi-Wan hin. Eine Träne rollte dem jüngeren Jedi über die Backe und Qui-Gon streckte seine Hand aus und wischte sie weg.   
  
"Wir werden das gemeinsam schaffen. Es ist viel zwischen uns geschehen, dass wir nicht so einfach auf die Seite schieben und vergessen können, aber wir werden darüber hinwegkommen. Zusammen."   
  
Obi-Wan schaute zu seinem Meister auf und zwang seine Lippen zu einem Lächeln.   
  
Ja, auch wenn es ein schwerer Weg war, sie würden es gemeinsam schaffen. Er glaubte fest daran.   
  
~~ Z Ändi ~~

**Anmerkungen: Falls es dort draussen noch irgendwo Leute gibt, die auf dieses Update und das Ende der Geschichte gewartet haben: Es tut mir echt leid!!! **

**Fertig ist die Geschichte eigentlich schon lange, aber ich war anderswo beschäftigt und ich habe meine Interessen mittlerweile etwas anders ausgerichtet. Ich finde Star Wars immer noch gut, aber nicht mehr so toll, wie früher. Also ist das bestimmt die letzte Geschichte dieser Art.**

**Trotzdem, es hat Spass gemacht, das hier zu schreiben und da ich es selber auch hasse, Geschichten zu lesen, die dann plötzlich nicht zu Ende geschrieben werden, habe ich die letzten Kapitel noch gepostet. Ich hoffe, dass sie euch trotzdem gefallen!**

**Grüsse**

**Athelassa**


End file.
